


Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]

by dieukyungsoo



Series: EXO UAU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Car Accidents, ChanBaek - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Drowning, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Liar, M/M, Mild Language, PCY, cbdk, dieukyungsoo, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo/pseuds/dieukyungsoo
Summary: There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other."You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."





	1. Disclaimer & Dedications

A few things. I know this sort of thing can get long and boring, much like your math class, but this is way more important and hopefully more entertaining than that.

We'll get the most important things out of the way first.

The way you read this AU is unique and meant to enhance and enrich the story. However, for those unfamiliar with the method or who do not follow it, things can get pretty confusing. 

You are meant to read this AU the way it was written- one plot at a time. There are three plots (hence three books)- Liar (plot 1/ChanBaek); The Long Game (plot 2/XiuChen); Purple (plot 3/KrisHo). The plots overlap and intertwine and reading one plot and not the other two can result in confusion and getting lost. This means reading it as Chapter 1 of Liar, Chapter 1 of The Long Game, Chapter 1 of Purple, Chapter 2 of Liar, Chapter 2 of The Long Game, and so on and so forth. 

I will try my best to provide and update links at the end of each chapter (previous and next).

Secondly, topics such as coarse language, drug and alcohol use/abuse, sexual intercourse  (consensual and non-consensual), adultery,  motor vehicle collisions, drowning, and other potentially triggering or grotesque are used and/or mentioned. These are used in moderation and are meant to be used as awareness, not glorification and romanticize. 

The Ofcom language guide has been used to provide sufficent warning at use of language, which you can find here (https://metro.co.uk/2016/10/02/swearing-ranked-from-mild-to-strongest-6165629/). Please note that 'strong language' means words like dick and fuck are used, even though they may only appear once or twice. Warnings do not allude to how much is used, but language is used in moderation.

If you or anyone you know struggles with aspects of these, please do not be afraid to reach out and receive help- it truly is better in the long run.

Thirdly, any and all events and persons are fictional (representations) and uses of my own ideas. These are not meant to replicate those of any others, and if so, is purely coincidence and I applaud those because great minds think alike.

Finally, I'd like to thank everyone and anyone involved in the making of this, but mainly the Main Thots; Imane, Rachel, Sheikh, Sydney, Lexie, Rachel, and Era. You hoes are my inspiration and motivation and none of this would be possible without you. Shei, thank you for being my sense of humour and killing Sehun's great aunt. Rachel, for being the Jongin to my Kyungsoo and serving as a reminder to stay angsty. Imane, for allowing me to look up to you and being the best model I could ask for. Lexie, for adding your own touches and making this the best it can be. Sydney, for the never ending support, editing, and shipping- Sailor thanks you. And Era, for being the best spouse- those 101 Dates will be alive soon enough. Never forget that I love and am grateful to all of you and that Jongin has UFO nipples.


	2. I / God is a Faux and Other Utter Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Medium langauge

_-Day 1; Wednesday, May 31st, 2017-_

People of religion say that whoever or whatever they pray to has a plan for them. And that's very true. The world is an ever-changing entity that leads each person to what they should be. Every little decision and movement and happening affects anything and everything.

Someone spills a glass of water in France and a tsunami hits South Africa.

A mother enrolls her child in dance lessons in China and someone else loses a job in the United States.

Other people say they believe in the red string. The red string attached to everyone's pinky finger, leading them to their soulmate.

Byun Baekhyun says both. He believes he needs to sit back and let the world show him its plan for him, and the red string attached to his pinky finger will someday lead him to the person who will alter his life forever.

Somewhere else, Park Chanyeol says he doesn't give a shit. "God is just a faux people believe in when they have nothing else to." the tall man told his friend, Do Kyungsoo, one day.

The two were throwing boxes into the back of a pickup truck they had borrowed from another friend, Huang Zitao. How the hell he got this ugly looking thing, the two had no clue, but it held the boxes well. They, amongst a handful of their other friends, were preparing to leave their university for the summer. Some permanently, others expected to return next year. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo fell into that last category, Chanyeol having finished his third year attending and Kyungsoo his second.

"And although some people don't believe in a higher power, they latch onto other things. Other sayings and myths and utter shit." Chanyeol continued.

"Myths and sayings?" Kyungsoo questioned, smoothing down the tape on one of the boxes.

"Like, 'find a penny, pick it up, put it-" the shorter man was quickly cut off, being shoved into the back fender.

"I know how it goes." Chanyeol said. "And yes, that's complete shit. How the hell is a penny supposed to bring good luck? We live in Korea- how are we even supposed to find a penny?" he began to make his way back into the school dorm building.

"That's why they bring good luck." Kyungsoo piped up, trailing behind Chanyeol. "They're hard to find."

"And you're hard to find if I lose you in a crowd, but that doesn't mean you bring me good luck." he snapped back.

Do Kyungsoo opened his mouth, about to retort back, before he was cut off with an arm being wrapped tightly around his shoulders and being pressed in close to someone.

"Is that the last of them?" Zitao asked, hugging both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

"Just a few more." Chanyeol said, flipping Tao off of him. Kyungsoo, however, struggled more to fling the bleach blond off. He clawed at his arm, trying to push it off, but to no avail. It seemed as if Zitao didn't even feel him.

"Heard about Lu's party?" Zitao continued as Kyungsoo finally slid out of his grip- quite literally, he slid to the ground and crawled away a few steps, and then stood up, brushing dirt and grass stains off his new jeans.

"Lu says he's holding an end of year party every year." Chanyeol said, crossing his arms. "Last year he ended up getting locked out of his own dorm the day before and had to call it off."

"And the year before he fell down the stairs and hit his head so hard he was in the hospital for two weeks." Kyungsoo added.

"Yeah, well this year Yixing and I have him on lockdown so he can't accidentally kill himself again." Zitao said. "Trust me, this party is a go. Even if we have to prop his dead body up in the corner."

"God, if it comes to that I'm not going." Kyungsoo said.

"It won't, it won't!" Zitao exclaimed. "I swear on my life."

"What is with you and death today?" Chanyeol asked, shaking his head. The giant turned on his heel, pushing the building doors open.

"Tonight at nine thirty!" Zitao shouted as Kyungsoo followed behind Chanyeol. "Be there or be square!"

"No one says that anymore, Tao!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (1351 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 2/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036226)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [NA]


	3. II / In Which Kyungsoo Gets Dick, Chanyeol Gets Drunk, and Sehun Realizes He's Forever Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong language; alcohol consumption; implied sexual references

_ -Day 1; Wednesday, May 31st, 2017- _

Some people are a believer of tradition. Whether it be something people do on a holiday or say after something happens.   


Park Chanyeol was not a believer in tradition. He didn't believe in anything, really. Everything just simply existed to him and that's how it worked.   


However, there were quite a few traditions around his university campus. One, which had aroused four years ago, was Xi Luhan's "End of Year Super Party Bash", which was really just some music on loud, unlimited drinks, and the lights turned off and replaced with cheap colourful strobe lights that were guaranteed to fall on someone at Lu's dorm.   


Luhan hadn't started the tradition, but had carried it on from a friend from his first year, Lee Donghae. However, he had to call them off during his second and third years. His second year, he had gotten locked out of his dorm. Instead of waiting for the school year to officially finish, the school had sent him home early. His third year, last year, he and Oh Sehun (who was in his first year) were roughhousing in the hallway when Luhan fell down two flights of stairs. He hit his head so hard he was hospitalized for two weeks.   


Lu's accidents had become more of a tradition within itself than the actual party.   


This year, Luhan was determined to have this run, under any circumstances. Considering there hadn't been a "Super Party Bash" in two years, everyone and their best friend was showing up.   


Perhaps that's how Park Chanyeol ended up in the dorm Luhan had found to hold his "Super Party Bash", seeing as his single dorm wasn't enough to fit everyone. He was given a single dorm because of his "sustaining injuries" from falling down the stairs last year. That and the school didn't want to be sued from him and his family.   


It wasn't late, just nearing ten, but there was already a bustle of people in the dorm. Park Chanyeol stood in the dorm doorway with Do Kyungsoo.   


The smaller man wore a black tee shirt with a grey jacket over top and a pair of jeans.   


Chanyeol, who wore a dark blue button up with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows, jeans, and had a silver watch strapped to his wrist, promptly teased Kyungsoo, saying that wasn't very good party attire.   


But it was the man with the horrible party attire who was handed a red plastic cup full of some unknown liquid with an unknown alcohol content. It was the man with the horrible party attire who was grabbed at the wrist by a hand adorned with rings which belonged to a face Chanyeol could not see and dragged off into the crowd.   


Perhaps that's how Park Chanyeol ended up engulfed in yet another massive hug/tackle ensued by Huang Zitao, and perhaps that's how Park Chanyeol found himself cursing Do Kyungsoo's name. Although don't get him wrong, he didn't believe that cursing his name would do anything.   


"Where's Soo?" Tao asked, finally releasing Chanyeol and shoving a red cup in his hand. Chanyeol gestured to a spot where there was a crowd of girls dancing, assuming Kyungsoo was dragged off somewhere over there.   


"In that horrible jacket?" a voice scoffed, approaching Tao and Chanyeol. He was shorter than both Tao and Chanyeol, only by a few centimetres, but Chanyeol knew for a fact that the second year before him was taller than Kyungsoo. "I mean, grey looks good on Kyungsoo. Dark colours totally suit him. But that jacket and those pants..." Oh Sehun, with his hair dyed bright orange, inhaled sharply in disapproval.   


"Sehun, I thought you left already." Chanyeol frowned.   


"No, Mom got held up and can't come by and pick me up until Monday." he said, rolling his eyes.   


"This is why we get drivers licenses, Sehun." Chanyeol remarked, and Sehun kicked him in the shins.   


"That's my cue!" Tao said, holding his arm up as to not spill his drink, despite Chanyeol being taller than him. "Drink as much as you want, but I'm not paying to get your stomach pumped!" Tao called as he waded further into the increasing crowd.   


Before Chanyeol or Sehun could say anything, they were cut off by the music being turned down lower. Heads turned, and none other than Xi Luhan was standing on top of a counter. He, too, had a red plastic cup in hand, but by the way he swayed slightly, it wasn't his first. Knowing Luhan, it wouldn't be his last, either.   


"Hey!" he cried, cupping one half of his mouth with one hand. "Thanks for coming, this is the first time in two years I've actually been able to make it work." A few whoops and hollers rang out above the still chattering crowd, but Luhan's voice rose above the rest easily. "Few rules!" Cue groans. "Drink as much as you want, but I'm not paying for your stomach pump!"   


"That's my line, asshole!" Tao shouted.   


"Also, feel free to pass out here, but I'm not held responsible if someone draws on you! Markers are in the cupboard!" He gestured to the cupboard behind him with his drink. "Do the bed boogie somewhere else, these beds are off limits! I don't want to do laundry. However, condoms are in the key table. Rubber up, kids. And have fun!" The music cranked up again after he finished, and he brought his drink to his lips, downed the rest of it, crumpled it up, threw it, and then hopped down off the counter, shouting the lyrics to whatever song was playing.    


"That's Luhan for ya." Chanyeol muttered.   


"Tell me about it." Sehun rolled his eyes, and a dazed looking Kyungsoo came staggering out of the crowd towards Chanyeol. Upon seeing Kyungsoo, Sehun made gagging noises. "Please, take that jacket off. My great aunt wore that. Know what happened to her? She died."    


"Good, she sounds like a horrible lady." Kyungsoo snickered. His words were beginning to slur. Chanyeol furrowed his brow, grabbing an almost drained cup from his roommate's hand, handing his full one off to Sehun. Sehun looked confused with the cup in his hand, panicking internally.   


"What even is this?" Chanyeol said, bringing the cup to his face. He smelt it, and then downed a bit down his throat. He coughed and made a face at the burning sensation that set his throat alight.    


"I don't know, buts it's good." Kyungsoo said, losing is balance momentarily. "I've had like, twefty."   


"Twenty?" Sehun asked, setting Chanyeol's cup onto a counter behind them. "Or twelve?"   


"I don't know what the difference is." Kyungsoo admitted, reaching over for the cup Sehun had just set down. Before Chanyeol or Sehun could retrieve the drink from their already tipsy friend, Kyungsoo was already on the move again. "Aight, I'm gonna go get some dick. I heard that Kim guy broke up with that other Kim guy and I honestly don't know anymore besides the fact that one of them is probably looking for a rebound night." And with that, Do Kyungsoo was off, and on a mission.   


"We're just gonna let him go?" Sehun asked.   


Chanyeol nodded, downing the rest of what was in Kyungsoo's original cup. "Yep. He's fine on his own; we'll deal with him in the morning. He's Do Kyungsoo- he may be drunk off his ass soon, but he still has morals and common sense."   


"He just said he was 'off to get dick'." Sehun pointed out as someone dropped cups off on the counter behind him. "I didn't even know Kyungsoo was gay- didn't he have a girlfriend at some point?"   


Chanyeol reached over for a cup while Sehun spoke, lifting it to his lips. The liquid still burned, but Kyungsoo was right- it was good. He peered over at the dyed ginger over the rim of his cup. "Ever heard of pansexuality?" he asked, bringing the cup away from his face and holding it out. He couldn't place what kind of drink it was (it tasted and felt like a mixture of a whackload of different ones), and inspected the cup as if the answer would magically appear on it. He brought it back to his lips, downing the rest of it. He reached out and took another.   


Sehun scoffed. "Of course I have. Now," he reached out for Chanyeol's cup. "dealing with a drunk Kyungsoo is enough for me, I don't want to have to deal with you, too." He pressed his fingers against his palm, gesturing for the glass.   


Chanyeol moved the cup away from Sehun defensively, holding it to his chest. "No." he protested, drinking from it again. "I'm not going to get wasted, Sehun. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself. I don't need some fake ass Weasley trying to tell me what to do."   


Despite saying he wasn't going to get wasted, you could tell the alcohol's effects were already starting to set in.   


Normally, Sehun would get defensive back, throwing insults and maybe even trying to take the drink by force. Instead, his face dropped. "Chanyeol, please." he begged, his eyes pleading.    


Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting drunk." he sipped from the wide range of drinks mixed into one, the fruitful taste exploding and burning down his throat. Of course, he had now grown accustomed to the fire-like sensation, even numb to it in a way.   


"Fine then." Sehun spat, shooting Chanyeol a glare. "I see Jung Hoseok; I'll buddy with him." And with that Sehun was drowned into the crowd, gone as suddenly as Kyungsoo had.    


And with that Chanyeol had no other choice but to stand there, reaching for what was his- what? Fifth, seventh drink? He stood there, taking the drinks down one by one, watching people do what their idea of dancing was to the music and down their own drinks and spill them and laugh and hug each other and kick and get angry at one another.   


Some faces he recognized, those he thumbed as friends, like Kim Junmyeon, who was trying (and failing) at shoving some girl off of him.    


Others he just recognized from around campus, knew their name and face but not them. Others he had seen before but didn't have a name to, and some he had never seen before at all.   


He knew he had seen the small boy with the red in his hair and bright eyes talking with Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae before- perhaps he passed him in the halls or had him in a class.   


Chanyeol turned, fighting through the crowd to locate another drink, when the small boy with the red in his hair and bright eyes previously talking with Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae was shoved into his chest, causing Chanyeol the Giant to lose his balance. He narrowly avoided knocking someone else over.   


Chanyeol's (now located) drink sloshed in the cup, small droplets flying out.   


The small boy with the red in his hair and bright eyes no longer talking to Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae looked up at him, smiling meekly. "Hey?" he questioned. "Sorry about that, I..."   


It wasn't that he had trailed off, in fact he hadn't stopped talking at all, his mouth kept running and running, but Chanyeol had stopped listening.    


He had become so easily lost in those eyes, those eyes that reminded him of chocolate. Chanyeol had always liked chocolate.   


It was also until the boy was mere centimetres away from his face did he realize that his lips were seemingly perfect, a rosy shade of perfect pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (5107 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (1282 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 2/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036229)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	4. III / Handsome Park Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual references and implications; Alcohol references

_-Day 1; Wednesday, May 31st, 2017-_

"Are you deaf or something?" Byun Baekhyun asked, standing on tiptoes and hoisting himself up more by pressing on the boy's shoulders. He leaned his face in close.

The tall boy stirred, as if surprised, and Baekhyun fell back onto the soles of his feet. "Huh?"

Baekhyun sighed. "I asked you what your name was. And then you didn't answer, so I spoke up, thinking maybe you couldn't hear me- it is quite loud in here, with the music and all- but you still didn't answer. So then I asked if you were deaf, which would be a real shame, because you're cute and I don't know sign language, and I would also now look like an idiot rambling to the deaf kid. Which maybe wouldn't be so bad, my fri-"

"I'm not deaf." the red haired giant said, and Baekhyun let out a sigh. "And I'm Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun frowned. "That's long. Can I give you a nickname or something?" Baekhyun wasn't really one to talk- his name had the exact same amount of letters as Park Chanyeol's did.

Park Chanyeol shrugged. "Sure, I don't care." his words slurred, and his eyes never once drifted off of Baekhyun.

"I think I might go with Chan or Yeol right now." Baekhyun said. "Perhaps Yeol, there's a lot of Chans here, and I already call that Lee Chanhyuk guy Chan. There's also a lot of Parks- did you know that there's like, three Park Jimins in this room right now? Well, one's a  _Shin_ Jimin, but that's besides the point. I don't know many Yeols, though." 

"Yeol it is." Chanyeol smiled. He never outright said he loved or hated the nickname, but by the look in his eyes, Baekhyun could tell he loved it.

"Oh!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "I'm Byun Baekhyun! That's long too, so most people call me Baek." He leaned in close, putting his lips up to Yeol's ear. "But you can call me 'daddy'." he whispered quietly, smirking.

That was a pick up line Kim Jongdae taught him. Baekhyun didn't really have a daddy kink, but the line almost always worked. Two out of three times, like the naked man.

"Isn't it 'maybe'?" Yeol asked as Baekhyun wrenched himself away from Chanyeol's ear. "Like the song? Isn't it like, _Call Me Maybe_  or something? It's an English song."

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, dumbfounded. Tall and dumb, great. "No!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "Daddy! You can call me daddy! It's a pick up line, dammit!" Chanyeol just still looked at Baekhyun, confused. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "A pick up line? I'm trying to pick you up! Like, let's go back to my dorm! You have to know what that means. Do I have to spell that out for you, too?" Baekhyun raised two fingers, hitting them against one another at the tips.

Chanyeol laughed, running a hand through his red hair. "No no, I get that. Sorry, I'm just a little-"

"No bother." Baekhyun said, lighting up. A smile spread across his face. "So? You wanna go back with me? My dorm isn't too far from here."

Byun Baekhyun knew he was being blunt. He knew he was rushing it, but he was drunk, and this red-haired giant seemed to be, too. He didn't expect this to evolve into anything other than a one night stand.

It also wasn't until then that it had dawned on Baekhyun that this handsome man before him may not be gay. What if Baekhyun was after something Chanyeol wasn't interested in?

Chanyeol must have seen the realization in Baekhyun's eyes, as he smiled and grabbed Baek's hand. "I'd love to." he dropped his voice to just above a whisper. It was gentle.

Baekhyun sighed in relief. He had hit on plenty of straight guys before, and that almost never went well. He had ended up with everything from a gentle let down to a black eye.

Baekhyun led the tall man through the crowd of people, his small, fragile hand wrapped tightly within his large, strong, warm hand. Chanyeol's hand almost completely encased and engulfed Baekhyun's hand (which Jongdae often made fun of for being 'girly'), his skin soft.

They stepped out into the hall, the lights bright and loud. "It's down this hall." Baekhyun breathed, and Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun's hand in his. He stopped at his dorm door and twisted the handle, opening it. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun never locked their dorm door when they both went out drinking. They even left their keys, often coming home too wasted to even make it to the bed. They had both come back or awoken the next morning to one of them having passed out in the doorway more than once. And that was if they managed to make it back to their own dorm.

As Chanyeol and Baekhyun stepped in, right as the door closed, Chanyeol had pinned Baekhyun against the wall and his body, his lips meeting his.

Baekhyun immediately threw his arms around Chanyeol, his hand in Yeol's hair. Both Baek and Chanyeol wasted no time in deepening the kiss, and Chanyeol's lips were laced with that fruity alcohol taste, and Baekhyun had no doubt that his tasted the same.

Chanyeol's arms were wrapped around Baekhyun's middle, and his arms slid down the smaller man's back and grabbed ahold of the end of Baek's shirt. 

Baekhyun lifted his arms away from Chanyeol's neck and up over his head, and Chanyeol lifted his shirt up and over, letting it fall to the ground, only momentarily allowing their lips to break apart. 

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol with removing his, letting his hands brush against the taller man's sides and up and over his arms, discarding the shirt and wrapping his arms around his neck again, pressing his lips to his again and again allowing Chanyeol access in.

Chanyeol, whom still had Baekhyun cornered, grabbed his thighs, pushing him up. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist, coming to level with him. His arms were still wrapped tightly around Chanyeol's neck, and he broke the kiss momentarily, looking into Chanyeol's eyes.

Chanyeol gazed back, supporting Baekhyun between the wall and with one arm and using his now free hand to cup Baek's cheek.

Baek bit his lip, and it wasn't until now that Byun Baekhyun realized just how utterly gorgeous Park Chanyeol was, how easy it was to get lost in those eyes of his, how soft and _kissable_ those lips of his were, how sharp his jaw was and how perfectly proportionate his face was. Byun Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab Park Chanyeol's face within his own two hands, but he knew he'd fall over if he did.

Park Chanyeol, whom still had his giant, warm hand placed on Baekhyun's cheek, gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, and then leaned in and kissed him again, and Baek didn't hesitate and kissing him again, either. "Which way's the bedroom?" Chanyeol murmured against his lips, and Baekhyun smiled.

"Behind you, to the right. Your right." he said softly, gesturing with his hand.

Chanyeol soon brought their lips together again, and slid the hand that cupped his cheek down his side and back to support him again.

Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol, trailing his lips down to his jaw and down his neck, peppering small bites and marks where he pleased.

As Chanyeol gently pushed them off of the wall and carried Baek into the bedroom, he let out a small moan as Baek made yet another mark on Yeol's collarbone. "You like that?" Baekhyun asked, going in again.

Chanyeol laid Baekhyun gently down onto the bed, and Baekhyun brought his lips away from Chanyeol's bare chest, replacing them with his hands as Chanyeol's fiddled with Baekhyun's pants belt, sliding them and his boxers off, and then kicking his own off. 

Chanyeol leaned in one last time, kissing Baekhyun fiercely on the lips, and then moving his lips to Baekhyun's neck, leaving a mark of his own before grabbing Baek's hips, setting to work on what the two of them came to the dorm for and both desperately craved. [1341]  
  
~•~  


_-Day 2; Thursday, June 1st, 2017-_

_/Chanyeol/_

Park Chanyeol awoke the next morning, a small, sleeping Byun Baekhyun wrapped in his arms, his head leaning against his chest. Chanyeol could feel the tickle of his breath as he drew in small breaths. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were a tangled mess, legs and arms wrapped and curled together.

Chanyeol slowly and carefully detangled himself from the sleeping ball that was Byun Baekhyun, being careful as to not wake him.

After cleaning himself up, Chanyeol located his shirt from the doorway and his other clothes, tugging them on.

He glanced at his phone. It was nearing 5am, and he was on 24%. Hopefully it was enough to get him back to his dorm, but his phone battery ran out quicker than his will to live (especially during exam season), so there was no guarantee.

Despite only being a one night stand, Chanyeol thought he should at least leave something for Baekhyun so he knew what had happened to him when he himself awoke.

Wandering into the kitchen, he located a notepad and a pen, quickly scribbled on it, and then wandered back into the bedroom, finding Baekhyun's phone from his pants pocket. He stuck the note there and placed the pen on his bedside table.

Chanyeol regarded Byun Baekhyun and his slim figure, pretty pink lips that were parted slightly as he took in breath, chest that appeared as if he had tried to tone it but gave up, his small, cute little tummy, his slim, feminine hands that folded under his head, his legs that folded into his chest one last time. Chanyeol bent over, pulling the covers up and wrapping Baekhyun in them.

He leaned over more, laying a small kiss on Baekhyun's lips, and then quietly slipped out the dorm door. As he wandered through the dorm building halls, Chanyeol not only found himself cursing at himself for not going through Baek's kitchen for something for the pain that shot through him in little sparks, but doubting himself for never believing in anything, such as God or true love or lucky pennies or the red string.

Or perhaps that was just the hangover talking.

_~•~_

_/Baekhyun/_

It was nine in the morning when Baekhyun stirred awake, a shiver of cold running through his body, despite being covered in sheets and alone.

Alone.

He figured Park Chanyeol had left already, and he frowned- morning round twos were always his favourite, no matter how much pain he was in from the previous night.

Pain.

Byun Baekhyun hurt all over, and like a bitch, too. Just like the hangover he had. 

He threw himself out of bed, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet he had rushed to. He brushed his teeth over afterwards, and to no point as he just hurled again.

He picked up his shirt in the doorway, lonely without Chanyeol's lying there with it, and then shuffled into his room, desperate to find some clothes.

Baekhyun noticed Kim Jongdae, his roommate since his first year, hadn't returned to the dorm yet. He began to wonder where Jongdae had ended up, what he had gotten himself into, and looked around, trying to locate his phone.

He'd have to call Jongdae and pick him up from wherever he was, and help him fight the hangovers they both undoubtedly were suffering from.

Baekhyun retrieved a glass of water from the fridge, trying to sober up as much as he could before he contacted Jongdae, still searching for his phone.

He eventually found it on his bedside table, a note stuck to it.

The handwriting was messy and rushed, and trailed off easily as if the writer had almost fallen asleep writing it. The ink was smudged.

 _Byun Baekhyun,_ __  
_I am sorry to have left so early. I would have spent the morning with you if I could. I would have loved to make you breakfast as well, but unfortunately I can't cook and I'm broke. I felt it was rude to leave with no word, so I left this and my username and number below. I am not sure if you have an Instagram or not, but that should be enough for you to find me if you need to. Hope you slept well and don't hurt too much._ _  
_ _Park Chanyeol_

Baekhyun held his phone, which had the note stuck to it, gingerly in his hands. He fell back onto the bed, sighing deeply as he let his phone bounce out of his hand.

Byun Baekhyun knew he and Park Chanyeol were nothing more than a one night stand, a drunken fuck, but Byun Baekhyun couldn't help but wish for something more between the two, another chance to meet.

But at the same time, Handsome Park Chanyeol had left him, Byun Baekhyun, his username and number. That had to mean something, didn't it? Chanyeol wanted to see Baekhyun again, too, even if it was just another sexual rendezvous.

It didn't help that Baekhyun couldn't get those eyes out of his mind, piercing through and hitting him in the heart every time he allowed his thoughts to wander or closed his eyes. It didn't help that Baekhyun couldn't help but think of those magical lips of his, and his hands that did wonders and miracles. It didn't help that Baekhyun found himself dreaming of that dangerously perfectly proportionate face with his beautiful jaw and nose, and it didn't help that Baekhyun still wanted to lay both his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks, grabbing his face and having control over him.

It wasn't until an hour later that Baekhyun had finally pulled his head from the clouds and ripped the note carefully off of his phone and remembered to contact Jongdae, only to find a handful of messages and missed calls and DMs and mentions from him.

Baekhyun sighed. Why couldn't his roommate, a close friend of his, be as hot and gay as Park Chanyeol?

~•~

_/Chanyeol/_

You have received one notification.

 _@baekthosebyuns_  has requested to follow you.  
_  
_

_@baekthosebyuns_  is now following you.

 _@baekthosebyuns_  has accepted your follow request.  
_  
_

_@baekthosebyuns_  has sent you a message.   

 

~

 _Next Chapter:_ [TBA]

 _Previous Chapter:_  [TBA]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (5107 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (7759 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	5. IV / Graduation, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; implied sexual references

_ -Day 3; Friday, June 2nd, 2017- _

"Baekhyun!" Kim Jongdae yelled, walking into the part of the dorm where Byun Baekhyun was kneeling on the ground, taping boxes shut. "Are you going to graduation later?"   


"Why would I?" he asked, biting off a strip of tape. "No one I know nor care about is graduating."   


"Hey!" Jongdae yelled again. "Minseok is graduating!"   


"Again, like I said, no one I know nor care about is graduating." Baekhyun repeated, and Jongdae gasped again, throwing a shoe at Baekhyun's head. "Hey!" Baekhyun yelled, taking his off and chucking it at Jongdae. Dae dodged, laughing as Baekhyun pouted.   


"Anyways," Jongdae continued. "graduates are allowed to bring someone for free from a lower year. Obviously Minseok's bringing me, but Seo Juhyun doesn't want to bring anyone, so she gave her free pass to Kim Junmyeon who gave it to that Kris guy who gave it to Minseok who gave it to me, and I wanna know if you want it."   


Baekhyun leaned back, putting his hands behind him to support himself. "To third wheel with you and Minseok all night?" Baek questioned, shooting his friend a look. "No thanks."   


"I told you, Baekhyun." Jongdae said sternly, any hints of casualty and playfulness leaving his voice. "It's not like that. We're not like that. I'm not like that." his words seemed laced with venom.   


Baekhyun's eyes widened at Jongdae's last statement, and he brought himself up to sit on his knees. "' _ I'm _ not like that'?" Baekhyun repeated, shocked and surprised. "What do you mean 'you're not like that', Jongdae?"   


"Baek, you know I didn't mean it like that." Jongdae sighed. "And I just meant that I'm not gay is all." Jongdae shifted his weight around, pulling on his fingers.   


"No, no." Baek said, standing up. "I get it. Thanks, Jongdae. I'll take it." he rolled his eyes and pushed past Jongdae, venturing into the other part of the dorm.   


"Baekhyun." Jongdae whined, turning round to face his friend. Baekhyun had his back turned to him. "Dude, come on. You know what I meant. Why are you acting like this?"   


"Why am  _ I _ acting like this?" Baekhyun said in disbelief, turning around. "What about  _ you _ ? I found you outside the dorm building yesterday upset because you slept with Minseok. Which isn't a big deal, anyways. And with the fit you threw about it yesterday, how are the two of you suddenly on the best terms ever? 

 

“First, you have the nerve to make me drag your hungover ass back to the dorm from  _ outside the building _ . I had to cancel my plans to babysit you all day yesterday! And now you again, have the nerve to ask me if I want to come to Minseok's graduation with you? What about my plans, things I want to do and people I want to see? What about things I want to take you to? But no, it's all about Kim fucking Jongdae. But it's okay, because I'm just your roommate. It's my job to bring your ass back home in the morning and tell you you're not gay when you quite obviously are and to go to things as your plus one when Minseok can't."   


Jongdae stood there, blinking at a breathless Baekhyun from saying so much all at once and so fast.   


Baekhyun was always a talker; he could ramble on forever (who needed people to talk to when Byun Baekhyun could hold a conversation just fine on his own?). He was also very animated and emotional, but when he said all he had told to Jongdae all at once, anger and hurt in his voice, Dae knew Baekhyun was more serious about this whenever.   


Byun Baekhyun may be emotional and a talker, but Kim Jongdae was stubborn and firm, and wasn't about to give into Baekhyun's ramblings.   


"Baekhyun, all I did was ask if you wanted to go to graduation." Jongdae sighed, crossing his arms. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to."   


"No." Baekhyun said forcefully. "I'm going, and with you."    


"Fine. I want you to go, that's why I asked."   


"Good. 'Cause I'm going."   


"Is everything alright, Baekhyun?"   


Baekhyun was silent for a moment, averting his gaze from Jongdae and bending over to pick up the box he had taped up. "Yes. Why do you ask?"   


"You're acting a bit weird, is all." Dae muttered. "Anything you wanna tell me? What did you do that night at the party?"   


Baekhyun straightened back up, the box tucked under his arm. He shot Jongdae a look, smirking. "It's not a matter of what, but more of  _ who _ I did that night."   


Jongdae sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose I'm going to hear all about this?"   


Baekhyun nodded. "When I'm done being mad at you, which is when I finish putting some of these boxes away. Lucky you, this is the last one for right now."   


He made to open the door, but Jongdae blocked his hand. "Why don't you stop being mad at me now and tell me now and then go drop the box off?"   


Baekhyun sighed, setting the box down. "If you insist." he said, fake teasing. He sat down on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. "His name was Park Chanyeol." he began.   


"I think I've heard of him before." Jongdae said, squishing his eyebrows together. "I think maybe Min mentioned him before."   


"Does Minseok know him?" Baekhyun asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.   


Jongdae shrugged. "We'll have to ask. Anyways, carry on."   


"He's really tall." Baekhyun continued. "And he's obviously dyed his hair, 'cause it's like, a deep red. A nice red, though. I didn't really think I'd like that shade of red, but he makes it look good."   


"Baekhyun, you have little bits of red in your hair."   


"Yeah, but that's just bits of Kool-Aid I let Zitao put in."   


"Why'd you do that again?"   


"I met a bet with him." Baekhyun grumbled. “Anyways, we didn't do much, we practically came right here and did it." Baekhyun continued. "You should've seen it, he was so strong and-"   


"I think I've heard enough!" Jongdae cried, scrambling up. "I don't need all the details."   


"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked, laughing.    


"Yes!" Jongdae exclaimed. "Now go take that box wherever you're taking it. We'll get dressed and head over to Minseok's dorm after."   
  
~•~   
  


_ /Chanyeol/ _

Park Chanyeol sat on the bare floor of Kim Junmyeon and Seo Juhyun's shared dorm next to Kris Wu, who was sprawled out on the tile, his phone in front of his face.   


"Are you done yet?" Kris called, not looking away from his phone.   


"I said five minutes!" Juhyun called as Junmyeon came dashing out and shifting through a box, pulling something out and dashing back into the washroom.   


"You said that ten minutes ago." Chanyeol chimed in, falling onto the floor next to Kris. "You were supposed to be ready an hour ago."   


Kris' phone chimed while Junmyeon shoved whatever he had taken back into the box, and then came and sat next to Kris and Chanyeol, resting his head on his knees.   


"Jongdick says they're just picking up Minsuck and then they'll be here." Kris said.   


"Don't call them that, that's not nice." Junmyeon commented.   


"And Minsuck? That was weak." Chanyeol added.   


"Jongdick was good though." Kris said. Chanyeol nodded in agreement.   


"Okay, I'm done!" Juhyun said, switching off the light to the bathroom as she walked out.    


Her blonde hair was tied up near the nape of her neck, her blue dress lace at her chest and then turning to satin and hugging her sides and brushing the floor.    


"Finally!" Kris cried, scrambling up off the floor. “Let’s go!” He dashed for the door, Chanyeol and Junmyeon following behind.   


Seohyun sighed and followed behind, her heels clicking rhythmically.   


The group met up with Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok outside the dorm building, and it wasn't until Minseok had grabbed a small boy with red in his hair and bright eyes that Chanyeol had realized they had not really only met up with Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok, but Byun Baekhyun, too.   


"This is Byun Baekhyun." Minseok introduced, and Baekhyun smiled. "He's Jongdae's roommate."   


The others reached forward to greet Baekhyun, but Chanyeol didn't move an inch until Baekhyun's eyes finally met his. "Hi." Baekhyun said softly, taking on such a tone as he did the other night.   


"Hi." Chanyeol replied, matching his soft tone. He never took his gaze off of Baekhyun, and raised his arm to give a small wave to the small boy with the red in his hair and bright eyes.   


As Jongdae surged forward, yelling about how he was determined to get rid of Minseok once and for all, the group moved forward, and Baekhyun fell into step with Chanyeol.   


"How are you?" Baekhyun asked, his voice dropping the low tone and replacing it with a bright, cheerful one.   


"I'm okay." Chanyeol replied, still not letting his gaze leave Baekhyun. "A little tired is all."   


"Not sleep last night?" Baekhyun asked, frowning. "I heard cutting back on alcohol, sugar, caffeine and nicotine is supposed to help you fall asleep faster. And no dairy after ten thirty."   


Chanyeol laughed, doubling forward and almost running into Junmyeon. That was the first time he ripped his gaze away from Baekhyun that night. "I literally live off of caffeine and sugar." Chanyeol told him, allowing his eyes to fall upon Baekhyun again as Junmyeon shuffled away, avoiding being hit by the clumsy giant again. "Alcohol I can't help, but I've never smoked."   


"Never?" Baekhyun queried. "I find that hard to believe. I'd be a liar if I said I'd never smoked."   


"Okay, I may have had  _ a _ cigarette in my first year or something, but I felt so shitty after I couldn't finish the whole thing."   


"At least it's not a regular thing."   


"Are you a regular smoker?" Chanyeol found it hard to believe that Byun Baekhyun was a regular, frequent smoker. Much to his relief, Baekhyun shook his head.   


"No, I've maybe smoked less than half a pack of cigarettes my entire life." Baekhyun said. "But some of my friends and family are frequent smokers, so with the amount of second-hand smoke I've inhaled, I probably should just take it up. Wouldn't make much of a difference."   


Chanyeol found it funny how easily he and Baekhyun were holding a conversation. Ahead of them, Minseok and Jongdae, who had been friends forever, walked side by side, silent. Even Kris mindlessly chatted to Juhyun, who laughed at something he had said, while Junmyeon walked between the two. He appeared to be questioning and regretting all his life decisions.   


All these people had known each other for a little bit at least, but alas here stood Park Chanyeol with Byun Baekhyun, so easily talking to him about anything and everything, despite not even knowing him for a week.   


Their situation should've been funny or awkward- they had hooked up once and now they were talking to one another as if they had known each other their whole lives. In all honesty, their situation should've been swapped with Minseok and Jongdae's.   


The group eventually arrived at the athletic and arts building. The school was using the gym and the auditorium for the ceremonies.    


"Words I don't know...another word I don't know..." Kris read, peering at a sign propped in the grass between the auditorium and gym pathways. He trailed off, sighing as he realized he couldn't read the rest of the sign.    


"It says that family members and younger years should go straight to the auditorium." Junmyeon cut in. "Graduates are to meet in the gym."   


"There's Chinese underneath, Kris." Chanyeol pointed out, pointing to smaller script written underneath the large, bolded Korean.   


"That's Japanese,  _ Arschgesicht _ ." Minseok snapped.   


"Min, will you _ please  _ stop insulting us in German?" Jongdae begged, and Minseok shook his head and said something Chanyeol could not understand. If he did speak German, he would wonder if it was 'no' or 'never', but he didn't.   


"We're off to the gym." Seohyun said, grabbing Kris and Minseok by the wrists. "You three head to the auditorium."   


"Yixing and Tao say they're already in the auditorium." Kris added, looking at his phone. "Just look for the tall kids who look high and lost."   


"High and lost tall kids. Got it." Chanyeol muttered, and he, Baekhyun and Jongdae turned to make their way into the auditorium. They walked in silence, Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanging glances every now and then. Frankly, Chan felt left out of the conversation.   


"So, Jongdae." he said, clearing his throat. "I don't think we've met properly yet."   


"You might not have, but I sure have." Jongdae laughed. "Baekhyunnie here is my roommate. I've heard it all."   


"Hey!" Baekhyun cried, shoving Jongdae and turning red, almost the exact shade as Chanyeol's hair. "I-I didn't-" he stammered out. For once, Byun Baekhyun seemed to be lost for words.   


"That's a lie." Jongdae accused, turning on his heel and walking backwards so he faced Chanyeol and Baekhyun. "I've heard all about how strong-" Jongdae was cut short by Baekhyun driving his foot into his shin, and he cried out in pain.   


Chanyeol laughed. "It's fine, really." he said, waving his hand. "I think it's actually kinda cute."   


"Really?" Baekhyun and Jongdae asked, stopping in their tracks. Baekhyun said it wondrously, as if shocked by it. Jongdae uttered the word with disgust, as if even proposing the idea of Baekhyun being what one would call 'cute' was preposterous.   


Chanyeol nodded. "Being so excited about one night is kinda cute. But that's all it was- one night." he meant to point his last statement at Jongdae, as he seemed quite wary of Chanyeol, but apparently the boys took it quite the opposite.   


"Sure." Jongdae taunted, beginning to make his way down the path to the auditorium again. He spread his arms out beside him and walked carefully, one foot at a time, as if walking an invisible tightrope.   


"Yeah, one night." Baekhyun muttered solemnly, hurt lacing his tone as he turned away from Chanyeol, chasing after Jongdae.   


Chanyeol lagged behind the two, watching their backs as Jongdae walked his tightrope carefully and Baekhyun walked beside him cautiously, pondering whether to shove Jongdae tumbling to his doom or leave him to it.   


Chanyeol regretted his words as he watched Baekhyun walk sadly, the energy that flowed through him so lost and gone now.   


He didn't mean to hurt Baekhyun, he wanted to see him again and run his hands against him and feel his lips against his and his skin again and feel the sensations that ran throughout his body when he touched him and he touched him, the lightning sparks and knot in his stomach and pure elation and numbness he felt with him, and he could tell Baekhyun wanted that again, too.   


Despite his actions, Chanyeol eventually fell into step with Jongdae and Baekhyun as the three strolled into the auditorium, abuzz with chatter and excitement.   


"Who did what's-his-face say to look for again?" Baekhyun asked, looking around the auditorium.    


"Huang Zitao and Zhang Yixing." Chanyeol answered.   


"Tall kids who look lost and high." Jongdae said.   


Before Baekhyun could say anything else, both he and Chanyeol had an arm slither around them, pulling them close into a hug, courtesy of the one and only Huang Zitao.   


Tao babbled about how great it was to see them, how they were, he was doing well, how they felt after the party, basically everything except the story of his great grandmother.   


Baekhyun babbled back, and Tao released the both of them, and Chanyeol could see how and why Tao and Baekhyun made good friends- they could talk about anything forever.   


Jongdae quickly introduced Yixing to Baekhyun, and the group of three-turned-five ventured into the auditorium to find seats to watch their friends enter the next stage of their lives while being embarrassed and embarrassing on stage.   
  


 

_ /Baekhyun/ _

To Baekhyun's left sat Park Chanyeol, the tall giant with the piercing eyes. To his right sat Zhang Yixing, the boy with the bright smile that immediately imprinted itself within Baekhyun's mind.   


Here he sat at a graduation for people he didn't really care too much about, sandwiched in between two handsome men.   


He leaned forward and shot Jongdae (who sat beside Tao who sat beside Chanyeol) a look. Jongdae did nothing but smile back at him and then lean back, away from Baekhyun's view.   


Here Baekhyun sat, pretending to pay attention to the graduation ceremony while his heart raced so fast it began to give him a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (8040 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 5/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (7759 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Translations;  
> Arschgesicht (German, Fuckface)  
> *In German ‘nie’ means ‘never’ and ‘nein’ means ‘no’. They are pronounced similarly, especially with Minseok’s accent.


	6. V / Kinda Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references; strong language

_ -Day 3; Friday, June 2nd, 2017- _

On the night of their friends' graduation, it wasn't long until all of Byun Baekhyun's friends had dispersed on their own.    


Kim Jongdae up and left, and Kim Minseok ran after him, never to be heard or seen again.   


Kim Junmyeon and Kris Wu left soon after, Kris getting upset with the others and bringing Junmyeon with him.   


Huang Zitao ended up lugging Xi Lu Han and Zhang Yixing back to the dorms, both of them being drunk and pissed off at the other over a comment Luhan had made (thus causing Yixing to "purposely" throw up on Luhan's new shoes), which quickly escalated, thanks to the amount of alcohol they had both (okay,  _ all _ , albeit Yixing and Luhan had consumed a considerably larger amount) consumed.   


That left Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol alone with Oh Sehun, the three sitting in the grass field on campus.   


Technically speaking, it was only Baekhyun and Chanyeol, as Sehun had fallen asleep on Tao, but was thrown into the grass when Tao left, but still continued to sleep nonetheless.   


"Do we just leave him here?" Baekhyun asked, poking Chanyeol's thigh with the toe of his shoe.   


Chanyeol considered the question for a moment, and then shrugged. "I'm not sure." he said. "He'll probably freak out when he wakes up and he's alone."   


"Do you know where his dorm is?"   


"He's a fashion major, is he not? So probably building two."   


"Who's his roommate?"   


"Man, I don't know." Chanyeol groaned. "Jung Hoseok, I think? Kyungsoo might know."   


"Who the hell is Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asked while Chanyeol dug around in his pockets for his phone.   


Byun Baekhyun was not the jealous type. But Chanyeol had never mentioned this Kyungsoo nor had Baekhyun ever heard of him- what if he was close with Kyungsoo? How close was he with Kyungsoo?   


However, any worries Byun Baekhyun may have had were quickly shattered. "My roommate. He's in Sehun's year." Chanyeol gestured towards the sleeping second year with his head. "He's friends with him, too. He's stopped by the dorm a few times."   


Baekhyun knew what it was like to have people stop by your dorm for your roommate- Kim Minseok was practically his third roommate.   


Albeit, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel. When he grew to become worried about Kyungsoo, it was like the tack on the wall holding a poster up lost its stick and he folded over, only half of him hanging there. When Chanyeol said Kyungsoo was nothing but a roommate, it was as if someone had taped him back up, releasing the stress from him. Chanyeol had replaced his tape.   
  


_ /Chanyeol/ _

**chanyeol_pcy** : oh sehun fell asleep here and idk what 2 do wit him

**kyungsoo93** : wake him up.

**chanyeol_pcy** : kid could sleep through a fckn hurricane

**kyungsoo93** : kick him

**kyungsoo93** : scream in his ear

**kyungsoo93** : break his arm

**chanyeol_pcy** : ill try the screaming and kicking but I'm not breaking his arm

**kyungsoo93** : shame

**chanyeol_pcy** : who's his roommate

**kyungsoo93** : jung hoseok

_ /kyungsoo93 shared a profile: junghobihoseok/ _

**chanyeol_pcy** : thx   
  


_ /Baekhyun/ _

"Kyungsoo says to kick him and scream in his ear." Park Chanyeol announced, tossing his phone to the side.   


Byun Baekhyun lied down on his stomach, leaning in close to Oh Sehun. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and screamed louder when Sehun's hand came across his face, the younger boy also screaming.   


"What the fuck was that for?" Baekhyun exclaimed, holding his cheek. He shot up, sitting in the grass again.   


"Why'd you scream at me?" Sehun demanded.    


"You wouldn't wake up." Chanyeol chimed in. "Kyungsoo told me to scream at you."   


Sehun, muttered something underneath his breath, something about knocking Kyungsoo's lights out and a slew of supposed curse words. "I'm going to head back now." he announced, standing up. "I'm assuming the others already left, so I'll see you guys later."   


And before Baekhyun or Chanyeol could utter another word Sehun left, grabbing the remains of his jacket and pushing up his shirt sleeves.    


And with that, they were completely and utterly alone.   


Baekhyun sighed and flopped over, sprawling across Chanyeol's outstretched legs. "Either Sehun or Kyungsoo is going to end up with regrets." he said.   


"I ‘ave a feeling 's not going to be Kyungsoo." Chanyeol chimed in.   


Baekhyun flipped over again so he was on his stomach, looking up at Chanyeol. "I'm tired." he pouted.   


"Wanna go back to your dorm?"   


"Yeol! How much did you have to drink?"   


"Enough to want and admit to wanting to do you right here." Chanyeol said sensually, leaning down and pressing his lips to Baekhyun's. That familiar feeling Baekhyun got whenever Park Chanyeol looked at or touched him, or whenever he thought of those eyes.   


They stayed like that, in the grass, the scene around them was quiet, the only sounds their lips.   


"Yeol, what if someone catches us?" Baek asked, placing his hand on Chanyeol's wrist, which was unbuckling the button of Baekhyun's pants.   


"Barely anyone comes by here, especially at this time." Chanyeol whispered, diving in for Baekhyun's neck. Chanyeol had a point, the area was behind the school buildings, and the sun was beginning to set. No one was out at this time usually.   


Baekhyun touched his lips to Chanyeol's again, allowing Chanyeol to slide his pants and boxers off again for the second time that week, and as the two progressed, they were both unafraid of allowing themselves to be heard.   
  
~•~   
  


It wasn't long until Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun were back in Baekhyun's dorm, having yet another repeat of what they had done that night.

"I'm not going to lie." Baekhyun said, lying next to Chanyeol. One of Baek's arms was thrown out to the side, dangling off of the bed, the other strewn across his chest. "I like this. I like you. But we have  _ got _ to stop."   


Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol were nothing but a one night stand, and despite how Baekhyun felt, he and Chanyeol should not still be fucking, regardless of how it felt or how drunk they were.   


"I don't see a problem with it." Chanyeol admitted, turning on his side. He had one arm underneath his head. "Unless you're in a relationship or something- you're not seeing someone, are you?" he demanded, and Baekhyun shook his head violently.   


"Hell no! That'd be cheating. And I'm not a liar, nor a cheater."   


"Good. But that still makes you a liar."   


"What the hell have I lied about?"   


"Said you were single." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol quizzically, and then Chanyeol grinned at him and brought his lips to his again.    


A fluttering feeling shot itself through Baekhyun, and he let go of Chanyeol's lips. "I don't get it." he was genuinely confused- he was single? Well, he didn't want to be, but that's besides the point.   


"Must I spell it out for you?" Chanyeol asked. "D-A-T-E-M-E."   


Baekhyun paused for a moment, repeating the phrase back to himself and then sounding it out. "Oh!" he cried when he finally realized what Chanyeol was saying. He laughed, covering his face with his hands. It was like the night they first met, when Baekhyun had to outright say he wanted to hookup.   


"Yes, yes." Baekhyun continued, still laughing with his hands over his face. "I'll date you, I'll date you."   


"Shit." Chanyeol said, laughing and slapping Baekhyun on the shoulder. "You better. I mean, I think three fucks kind of does it. That's like, what? Fourth base right there."   


"Isn't fourth base just home base?"   


"I don't know. I'm a business major, not a sports."   


"You mean athletics?"   


"Same thing."   


"And I thought you were a music major."   


"I am. First and second year I took business, but this year I decided to take music. But I might switch back or take law and justice, like Kyungsoo."   


"Why all the switches?"   


Chanyeol laughed. "I've been told I'm slightly indecisive. But I took business in the first place because I thought I could make good money with that. I'm not sure with what branch I would go into exactly- government, advertising, management- probably one of those.    


"But then I thought that I might get bored of that and that I was only in it for the money, and that I'd much rather focus on music, something I actually like, but then I realized that that's hard to make money in and that I'd rather have a boring job and financial security over none.   


"And this year I looked a lot into what Kyungsoo was doing, which is law and justice. Needless to say, it looked pretty cool and I want to try it out myself. It overlaps with business, too- I could go into government with them both."   


"That sounds kinda cool." Baekhyun said. "I will admit, though, they both sound more boring than cool. Like, who wants to sit at a desk all day? And numbers. You'll deal with a lot of those." Baekhyun made a sound as if he was choking in disgust, and Chanyeol shoved him playfully.   


"I don't mind sitting and numbers all that much."   


"You're crazy."   


"Yeah, well what are you going into then?"   


"Medical."   


"What branch?"   


"Midwifery."   


"Isn't that like, giving birth?"   


"In dummy terms, yes." Baekhyun said. "It's dealing and studying pregnancy, postpartum, newborn care, childbirth, reproductive systems."   


"So basically women's sex ed."   


"I guess, when you put it that way."   


"So you're looking at vaginas all day."   


"Kinda."   


"Cool."   


And that was how on the second of June Byun Baekhyun ended up officially dating Park Chanyeol, despite not knowing a lot about him.   


Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said the lack of knowledge he had on Park Chanyeol didn't bother him.   


But he'd be an even bigger liar if he said he wasn't excited to get to know the tall red-haired man whom he currently fell asleep on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (9713 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 6/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (9393 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 5/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	7. VI / It's A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; drug mentions

_ -Day 5; Sunday, June 4th, 2017- _

Park Chanyeol stood outside his dorm building behind a cluster of cars, all with their trunks popped open and boxes inside.    


"That's the last one." Do Kyungsoo said, wiping his hands on his already-grass stained jeans.   


"You sure?" Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo wasn't normally forgetful (if anything, Chanyeol was more forgetful), but one time he had forgotten his entire project for class and Chanyeol had to drive all the way across campus to drop it off to him. Chanyeol had never let Kyungsoo live that down.   


"Gosh, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, even if I forgot anything, you'd come and drop it off."   


Chanyeol wanted to protest, but knew Kyungsoo was right. Whether it was because of how kind-hearted Chanyeol was, knowing he couldn't let his friend suffer without whatever it was he had forgotten, or just because Chanyeol would be in area anyways, he would.   


Kyungsoo smiled smugly. "I'll be going Chanyeol. Take care."   


"Drive safe!" Chanyeol called out. "Don't smoke weed! Remember they're not strangers if they say their name first!"   


"Well, there goes my plans for the summer." a new voice piped in.   


"Shit, better just stay here, than." someone else commented.   


Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked over to see Zhang Yixing and Byun Baekhyun coming towards them.    


Chanyeol lit up seeing Baek- seeing how his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way he shuffled his feet slightly when walking short distances, the way the hem of his tee shirt hung down more than normal because that grey shirt in particular was a hand-me-down from his brother and thus a little too big for Baek's smaller frame.   


Chanyeol smiled at Baek, wanting to see him smile brighter, but Baek pressed his lips together and scrunched up his eyes, shooting Chanyeol a playful glare that told him to be quiet.   


Chanyeol read his expression and ripped his gaze away from Baekhyun, instead turning his attention to Yixing, who was telling Kyungsoo that theoretically, fish could live on land (Kyungsoo was having none of it).   


Don't get him wrong- Chanyeol did not want to keep his and Baekhyun's relationship a secret. Alas, he had to.   
__

 

_ -Day 4; Saturday, June 3rd, 2017- _

_ Byun Baekhyun kissed the crook of Park Chanyeol's neck, and a laugh escaped his lips, brushing against Park Chanyeol's skin. _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol laughed, too, and then moved his head, hooking his lips against Baekhyun's. Their lips moved together, until Baekhyun broke it apart. _ _  
_ __

_ "That's why we don't let Minseok watch any of our things anymore." he finished his story, and Chanyeol laughed again, wrapping his arms tighter around Baek's waist. _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol laid back-down on Baek's bed, Baekhyun on top of him. It was getting hotter and hotter the more they surged into summer, and both boys had stripped to nothing but their underwear. _ _  
_ __

_ Yeah, because it was hot. That was the exact reason why. _ _  
_ __

_ "Chanyeol-ah?" _ _  
_ __

_ "Mhm?" _ _  
_ __

_ "Will you tell me a story?" Baek closed his eyes and rested his head on Chanyeol's chest. _ _  
_ __

_ "I'm not very good at telling stories, Baek." _ _  
_ __

_ "Just tell me the plot of one of your musicals." _ _  
_ __

_ "'September 1st, 1989.'" Chanyeol started. He continued on, and Baekkie brought his lips to Yeol's collarbone and jaw. Chanyeol returned the kisses in between lines and phrases, his arms still wrapped tightly around Baekhyun. _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol was still reciting lines when they heard the dorm door open, keys jangling. _ _  
_ __

_ "Baekkie!" a voice whined. _ _  
_ __

_ "Shit." Baekhyun muttered. _ _  
_ __

_ "What?" Chanyeol whispered. _ _  
_ __

_ "That's Jongdae." _ _  
_ __

_ "So?" _ _  
_ __

_ "To put it nicely, he's being a bit of a dick lately because he's on his man period. He can't know you're here; he'll have my head." _ _  
_ __

_ "I'll be quiet. Say we're working on a project." _ _  
_ __

_ "Chanyeol, school's out." _ _  
_ __

_ "Oh yeah." _ _  
_ __

_ "Stay quiet. I'll send him away and then you slip out after." _ _  
_ __

_ "Baekhyun?" Kim Jongdae called out again. _ _  
_ __

_ "I'm changing!" Baekhyun called out, rolling off of Chanyeol. He grabbed his shirt, pressed his finger against his lips, and then opened the door, poking his head out. "Dae?" _ _  
_ __

_ "You better have pants on, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol heard Jongdae say, albeit muffled. _ _  
_ __

_ "I do." Baek said, dismissively. "Seeing as you're fully clothed, will you run out and get me a sandwich? Or a pizza we can split?" _ _  
_ __

_ "Do it yourself." _ _  
_ __

_ "But it'll be quicker if you do it. Get a pizza for the two of us; we can watch a movie." _ _  
_ __

_ "But I need to talk to you first. It's important, Baekhyun." _ _  
_ __

_ "We'll talk over pizza." _ _  
_ __

_ "Ugh, fine." Jongdae whined. "But I'm taking your money." _ _  
_ __

_ "That's fair. Hurry Dae, I'm hungry." Baekhyun whined back, and Chanyeol could tell Baek was giving Jongdae that big-eyes-pouty-lips look. _ _  
_ __

_ Baekhyun slipped out of the bedroom door, and there was more muffled conversation between the two. Chanyeol heard more key jangling and the door slamming and clicking shut.  _ _  
_ __

_ "He left to get pizza." Baekhyun said, sticking his head in. "I'm watching 'Ferris Bueller' for the ten millionth time. Appreciate my sacrifice." _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol laughed. "You're greatly appreciated, Byun Baekhyun." he got up off the bed and crossed the room, kissing him. _ _  
_ __

_ "Okay, now get the hell out of here." Baek smiled up at Chanyeol after breaking the kiss. "You should have enough time. Take your clothes with you, too, you'll need them." _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol laughed and kissed Baekhyun again, and then tugged on his clothes. "I'll text you when I get back." _ _  
_ __

_ "Good. I don't want a call saying you've died instead." _ _  
_ __

_ "I promise you won't get one of those. Ever." _ _  
_ __

_ Baekhyun led Chanyeol to the door, where he tugged on his shoes. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked. _ _  
_ __

_ "Mhm?" _ _  
_ __

_ "We can't tell anyone about this, can we?" his voice was low, solemn. _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol did not want to keep this a secret. He wanted to yell from the rooftops that yes, indeed, he was dating and perhaps very much in love with the one and only Byun Baekhyun.  _ _  
_ __

_ But Chanyeol knew he couldn't. Not only was it not a good idea for Baek, but it wasn't like Chanyeol went around announcing he was gay (partially because he was bisexual).  _ _  
_ __

_ He didn't know how people would react. He hadn't had a proper boyfriend before, especially in university (there was that time last year where he made out with Xi Luhan, but that doesn't count). _ _  
_ __

_ "No, I guess we can't." Chanyeol finally muttered, matching Baekhyun's tone. "We'll just keep it on the down-lo. It'll make it more exciting." he caught Baekhyun's gaze, and smiled at him. _ _  
_ __

_ Baek smiled back, although half-heartedly. "I guess. I'll see you later, Park Chanyeol." _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol leaned over, kissed Baekhyun again, and then opened the door. “Take care.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Text me!” Baek called, and Chanyeol slipped out the door, letting it close behind him. _ _  
_ __

_ Park Chanyeol wanted to tell Byun Baekhyun he loved him.  _ _  
_ __

_ He didn’t and went down the hallway, skirting out of Byun Baekhyun’s dorm building and over to his own. _   
  


_ /Baekhyun/ _

_ “I love you, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun told the closed door, his arms wrapped around himself. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (37003 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (12386 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 6/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	8. VII / Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references

_ -Day 7; Tuesday, June 6th, 2017- _

It was Tuesday.   


June 6th.   


Second day of summer vacation.   


Byun Baekhyun had done nothing in these two days. He had slept almost comatose-like for the first day, and then watched movies the second.    


All the while he stayed by his phone, never turning it off completely.    


He kept checking for messages, specifically from Park Chanyeol. He had received more from Kim Jongdae in the span of an hour than he had Park Chanyeol the entire two days.   


Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t have expected too much from Chanyeol.   


On Sunday, Chanyeol had told Baekhyun that he was going to be busy. His roommate’s family, Do Kyungsoo, had moved during the school year, and so now did Kyungsoo not only had to move the stuff he had brought to school with him, but stuff he had left behind and other things his family possessed. Chanyeol had offered to help Kyungsoo, and was driving to Goyang that day.    


Goyang wasn’t too far from Bucheon, where Baekhyun lived. It was perhaps 15 minutes at most, even with crossing the Han.   


Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t have expected too much from Chanyeol.   


Perhaps that’s why he was so surprised when at exactly 7:39am Chanyeol finally called him.   


Baekhyun was overjoyed that Chanyeol had phoned, but wasn’t quite as content that he was calling at almost eight in the morning. He knew Chanyeol didn’t sleep, but that didn’t mean he could wake Baek whenever he wanted.   


“Hello?” he queried groggily after fumbling around for his phone. He squinted at the bright light from his phone.   


“Baekkie?” Chanyeol said, way too cheerily for how early it was. “Baekkie!”   


“Yeolie, it’s like, midnight. What could you possibly want?”   


“Can you drive out here to Goyang tomorrow? Please?”   


“You had to phone me right this second to ask me that?”   


Chanyeol hummed a yes. “So can you?”   


“I guess? Why?”   


“Kyungsoo’s brother is at his own place and his parents are away on vacation.”   


“Yeol, babe, if you’re _ that _ horny, to can just come up here. We don’t have to put poor Kyungsoo through that. Or we could Skype or something.”   


“Baek, you’re the horny one here.” Chanyeol remarked, and Baekhyun could practically hear the eye roll. “I’m glad you’re that desperate for me, but that’s not exactly what I had in mind. Kyungsoo and I are going to have some people over. It’s not a party, exactly.”   


“Dinner!” Baekhyun offered.   


“No, more like a hang out.” Chanyeol grimaced.   


“Can I still sleepover?” Baekhyun asked. He knew Chanyeol couldn’t see him through the phone, but he pouted anyways, hoping he still got his message through.   


“Of course.” Chanyeol said softly, and Baekhyun smiled, laying back down onto the pillow, burying his face into it. “You can cuddle with me once the others fall asleep.” Baek’s smile dropped as he remembered their deal- to keep their relationship a secret.   


“Who’s all coming?”   


“You’re the first person I asked.” Baek liked this. He smiled smugly again, knowing that he was the first Chanyeol had called. Baek knew it was very important that he was the first he had called. It meant he was the first who had come to Chanyeol’s mind, as he should. “But I know Kyungsoo’s having Oh Sehun over before he leaves for Australia. And I think we’re just gonna have most of the same people we had at like, grad. Unless some people wanna bring someone.”   


“Does that mean Jongdae’s going to be there?” Baekhyun asked, half whining.    


It’s not that Baekhyun didn’t like Kim Jongdae. It’s just that he had whined for the past two days over Kim Minseok, and Baek didn’t know how much more he could take.    


“I guess. Why? Had enough of him?” he laughed.   


Baekhyun groaned. “Oh my gosh, if I have to hear one more thing about Kim fucking Minseok I’m going to kill him.”   


“I’ll help you.” Chanyeol said, still laughing. “You stab, I’ll dig.”   


“Do you think we can get Kyungsoo on board as an alibi?”   


“Actually, on second thought, if I feed him enough and give him enough space, he’ll do it for us. Maybe for free.”   


Baekhyun laughed. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. I hope you have an extra shirt, I feel like I’m going to forget clothes to sleep in.”   


“I might have an extra shirt or two on me.”   


“And I might get lonely driving back the next day.”   


“We’ll see, Baek.” Chanyeol said, laughing. “I have to go now, okay? I’ll call or text you later.”   


“You better. You can’t see it right now, but I’m sticking my tongue out at you.”   


“Goodbye, Baek.”   


“Bye, Chan. Eat lots!”   


“I will.”    


And then Chanyeol hung up.  
  
But Chanyeol had called, and that’s what mattered to Baekhyun.  


He put his phone back and then pulled the covers back over him.   
  
He went back to sleep until almost noon.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (14563 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 8/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (14901 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 7/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	9. VIII / Goyang, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; vehicular collision  
> //I'm so excited to release this chapter; this is where things begin to get good and move along! Enjoy and please read at your own risk, although I have tried to be modest with it and make it as safe as possible! Please read the note at the end of the chapter for some extra information regarding my works.

_-Day 8; Wednesday, June 7th, 2017-_

“This is all they had.” Do Kyungsoo said, laying a bag of chips down on the table in front of Park Chanyeol, who was emptying a bag of (probably stale) pretzels into a bowl.  
   

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, looking over at the bag. It was a reasonably sized bag, but not large enough for a moderate amount of people.   
   

Kyungsoo nodded. “I searched the entire store. That was the last bag they had.” That was a lie. Kyungsoo didn’t even go to the store like Chanyeol had told him to. He had walked down to the convenience store instead, finding the cheapest bag of chips he could find. He didn’t understand why he had to spend his money on something he wasn’t going to eat, but rather have to clean up later.  
   

“That’s strange.” Chanyeol said, wrinkling his brow. “You would think they would have had more, considering it’s only like, Wednesday.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I’ll text someone and see if they can grab some on the way up.”  
   

 **chanyeol_pcy** : one of you pick up chips plz?? help a desperate hoe out thx

 **not jongdae** : why don’t you just do it?? that’s your job?? as host??

 **chanyeol_pcy** : I told Kyungsoo to And he says there isn’t anymore at the store

 **oohsehunnie** : wtf it’s like Wednesday

 **chanyeol_pcy** : ?? ikr ??

 **luluhanxi7** : dw dw tao And ii gotcha

 **chanyeol_pcy** : thank, Kyungsoo will pay you back

 **kyungsoo93** : who said that

 **chanyeol_pcy** : me

 **kyungsoo93** : fuck you   
   

“I’m not paying!” Kyungsoo yelled, looking up from his own phone.  
  

“But I’m broke!” Chanyeol exclaimed.  
   

“I am too! Law school isn’t cheap!”  
   

“Neither is...whatever I took this year!”  
   

“Business, Chanyeol. You took business.” Kyungsoo told him. “And fine- I’ll pay half, you pay half.”  
   

“Deal.”   
   

Kyungsoo dug out his wallet and laid a few bills on the table, and then walked away.  
   

It wasn’t that Kyungsoo didn’t want people over (he was looking forward to hearing another voice that wasn’t Park Chanyeol’s), it was just that Kyungsoo didn’t know any of them. He was familiar with Kris Wu- the two had some overlapping classes. He also knew of Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao as they were all in the same year, but he didn’t know know anyone.  
   

Truth be told, he felt a little awkward about it already, but knew that Chanyeol would probably embarrass himself somehow and make things easier on his part.  
   

“I’m going to check to see if Baekhyun is here!” Chanyeol called out, and then bounded out the front door. He knew Byun Baekhyun was driving himself up, and last time Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun drive himself somewhere, he had accidentally locked himself in the car, and Chanyeol had to unlock it for him (he was too panicked to figure out how to unlock it from the inside, as it wasn’t his car).  
   

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo weren’t expecting people until later, but Chanyeol had told Baekhyun a little earlier so he could have more time with him.   
   

Chanyeol and Baekhyun still weren’t publicly out about their relationship, and weren’t too keen on making it known anytime soon. They had both grown to like the idea of keeping it a secret- it made quick, stolen kisses more special, and anytime Chanyeol had more time alone with him, when he could properly hold him and kiss him rougher and touch him wherever and however he wanted, Chanyeol felt fluttery and weak, as if he had just laid eyes upon Byun Baekhyun for the first time all over again.  
   

But to Chanyeol’s dismay, when he stepped outside, the driveway was empty except for the familiar vehicles of his and Kyungsoo’s.  
   

Chanyeol was confused. He had told Baekhyun he could come earlier than the others, and was expecting him around that time.   
   

Although Baekhyun often got distracted or diddy-daddled, he was never late, especially without warning.   
   

Baekhyun was also always true to his word, and had promised to tell Chanyeol when he left and when he close to arriving (albeit, he was not to text and drive).  
   

Chanyeol had heard nothing from Baekhyun.  
   

Still standing outside, Chanyeol called Baekhyun, and began to pace around the open-ended driveway.  
   

Baekhyun didn’t pick up.  
   

Chanyeol called again, listening intently to the rings, as if he could hear Baekhyun through them.  
  

Baekhyun still didn’t pick up.   
   

This was also very unlike Baekhyun- he always picked up when Chanyeol called, and if he didn’t, told him why he couldn’t pick up right now, or at least picked up on the second call.  
   

Chanyeol called again and again, pacing around the driveway and sitting on the front steps, dialling and re-dialling Baekhyun’s number.  
   

It was beginning to worry Chanyeol.  


 

/ _Baekhyun/_

Byun Baekhyun was running out the front door, one of his shoes untied and only one arm through his sweater.  
   

“Where are you going?” Byun Woohyun, Baekhyun’s younger brother of eleven years, asked as he stood at the door.  
   

“I’m going up to Goyang today.” Baekhyun said. “I told you this.”  
   

He had indeed told him this, over dinner last night with his family, but Baekhyun wasn’t surprised that Woohyun hadn’t listened.  
   

“You said you would take me to Seoul today.” Woohyun pouted.   
   

 _Shit_ . Baekhyun _had_ promised to take him up, as he was going to a concert in the evening with some friends. Seoul was out of the way of Goyang, and Baekhyun knew he was going to be late if he made this trip. He sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll take you there, but I can’t drive you back. I’ll give you money for a cab or a bus or something.”   
   

“You know Mom doesn’t like it when I take a cab.” Woohyun said stubbornly. He did not like the idea of his brother backing out of what he had promised.  
   

“Take the bus. Or don’t tell her.” Baekhyun said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
   

Woohyun groaned. “Okay, fine. I’m not paying you back, though.”  
   

“That’s cool. Now get in the car.” he gestured to the car with his head, and slipped into the driver’s side as he slipped his other arm through his sweater. “Just let me text Chanyeol quick.” he continued as Woohyun sat in the passenger's side beside him, digging out his phone, but Woohyun reached over and grabbed it out of his hands instead.   
   

“No!” he cried, and pointed out the windshield. “Drive! It’s time to go, I might be late!”  
   

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to groan. “ _You_ might be late! I’m _already_ going to be late because of you!” Baekhyun put the car into motion anyways. “If you won’t let me text, at least do it for me.”   
   

“Can’t.” Woohyun protested. “Broken wrist.” he held up his left arm, which was indeed casted and had names scribbled all over it in an amass of colours. He had broken it playing road hockey last month.  
   

“You’re right handed.” Baekhyun argued. “At least call him then- just go into my contacts.” Baekhyun was now driving along a municipal road, trying to find the exit onto the highway to Seoul.    
   

“Why do you want to call this guy so bad? Who is it?” Woohyun asked. “I can’t get into your phone.”  
   

Baekhyun pulled onto the highway, and increased his speed. He was going faster than he should have, quite a few kilometres over the speed limit. “I’ll unlock it for you.” he said, holding his hand out for his phone, and Woohyun pressed it into his hand.  
   

Still keeping his speed, Baekhyun looked away to unlock his phone, and dial Chanyeol.  
   

He wasn’t even done with his password when Woohyun slapped him, and his phone went tumbling out of his hands. “Baekhyun!” he yelled, coarse and fearful, as if he had just stared Death in the eye.  
   

Baekhyun snapped his head up to look out the window, and a car before them had swerved into their lane ahead of the Byun brothers.  
   

Baekhyun slammed on the brakes and spun the wheel, trying his best to avoid collision. However, he was going too fast, and he hadn’t even registered the impact of them crashing through before they tailed off, spinning and sending both cars into the ditch.  
   

Baekhyun didn’t black out. He registered it all, as best as he could, and as much as his frantic, panicked mind could handle.   
   

He hit the wheel and dashboard hard, and he could hear the thump of his brother doing so as well.  
   

Baekhyun sat there, breathing heavily, his one hand having the wheel in a death grip. He tried to regain any air that had been knocked out of him.  
   

“Woohyun?” he squeaked out, not looking over to him.   
   

His brother didn’t reply.  
   

Baekhyun looked over, and grabbed Woohyun by the shoulders and shook him violently. When he saw the blood running down Woohyun’s face, his eyes closed, creepily serene and peaceful.  
   

“Woohyun!” Baekhyun yelled, crawling over the gear and closer to him. “Woohyun!” he yelled again, still shaking him.  
   

Baekhyun himself shook as well, terrified at what he had done to his brother. Terrified at why his brother wasn’t responding.  
   

Baekhyun yelled out his name again, his throat tightening and a lump welling in his throat and his nose stinging and his eyes watering and wetting his cheeks.   
   

Then Woohyun’s car door opened, and a woman appeared, and more faces, and they said things Baekhyun couldn’t understand- they all mumbled and murmured their words, but their pitch was loud and clear as if they were yelling.  
   

Why were they yelling? They didn’t know Woohyun’s name. Baekhyun didn’t know these people.  
   

They picked Woohyun up out of the car, and Baekhyun crawled out after him, reaching for his little brother.  
   

“What are you doing?” he demanded, glaring at a man near him as he guided him out of the car. “What are you doing with my brother? Where are you taking him?”  
   

The man said something in reply, and although it was clear, Baekhyun couldn’t understand what he had said- the phonetics and the way the words strung together and the accent were strange and unfamiliar to Baekhyun.  
    

More people came, talking to Baekhyun and the man as they stood on the side of the highway, in the ditch. These words Baekhyun knew were familiar, he understood what they were, but didn’t register a word they said. He didn’t register what they were saying, what the woman who had a hand on his shoulder was saying, what someone else was asking him.  
   

This is where Baekhyun’s body caught up with his mind, and his mind caught up with the events.  
   

Although he had registered the entirety of it, he didn’t understand it, and there’s a grave difference between registering something and understanding it.  
   

He felt short of breath, his chest constricted and he felt trapped as the world pushed in around him.  
   

“My brother.” he told them. “My brother.” he repeated again, this time in English. “My brother!” he yelled out again.  
   

The people turned and talked, conversing, and ran off to where they had taken Woohyun.  
   

Baekhyun heard sirens, and turned to see smoke curling out of one of the cars- was it his? Or the one he had hit?- and emergency response vehicles parked near them.  
   

People around him were frantic, yelling and barking at one another. They ran about, in and out of vehicles as they peeled away and more pulled up.  
   

Baekhyun’s breath became shorter, finding more and more difficulty to pull oxygen into his lungs.  
   

He didn’t know why he did what he did next.  
   

He turned on his heel and ran.  
   

Along the highway, on either side, ran ditches. And along the sides of the ditches were trees, a vast forest, full of green from the current summer.  
   

This forest is what Baekhyun ran into, and as he let his feet carry him, branches flew back and scratched his already bloodied face. He stumbled over stones and dragged his feet through dirt and mud, but never allowed himself to fall over, catching himself before he did so.  
   

He didn’t know why he ran.  
   

Perhaps it was to get away from the scene that was laid out before him, the overwhelmingness of it all. Perhaps it was to get away with the consequences of what happened next, or perhaps to get away from facing his brother.  
   

Perhaps it was just to get away, not having it wanting to deal with it all.  
   

What he did know is that running away had somehow freed him- he no longer felt trapped, constricted, and although laboured from running, breath came easier to him. His throat no longer felt like closing up on him, and his cheeks were sticky and salty instead of soaked.  
   

Baekhyun lost track of time, lost track of where he was and how far he had gone.  
   

He walked a little further, noticing that the trees began to thin out. He ventured in that direction, and when he broke through, he was met with the outskirts of a town, a gas station and coffee shop on the other side of the practically deserted road.  
   

He crossed, carefully looking both ways before darting across.  
   

He slipped into the gas station, a bell ringing as he opened the door.  
   

There were shelves in the store, lining the walls and were set up in the middle, as well. The shelves were decked out with candies and other snack bags, and a slushie machine was tacked to the wall.  
   

“Can I help you?” the man at the counter asked as he stepped in, and then gasped when Baekhyun turned to him. “Sir?” he asked again. “Can I call someone for you? Help clean you up? Take you somewhere?” Baekhyun didn’t reply, just looked at him quizzically. “You’re bleeding.” he pointed out.  
   

Gingerly, Baekhyun touched the pads of his fingers to his forehead, and he drew away blood when he glanced at them, some of it dry and old, some of it wet and new.  
   

“Can I get you something?” The man asked again, cautiously stepping out from behind the counter. “I’m Koki.”   
   

Baekhyun nodded. “Can I use a phone?”  
   

“Sure, sure.” the man who introduced himself as Koki said. “Can I call them for you?”  
   

“I want a cab.” Baekhyun said.  
   

“Where to?”  
   

“Goyang.”  
   

“Can I get you anything else? Something to stop the bleeding?”  
   

Baekhyun shook his head. “I’m fine.”  
   

“Okay.” Koki said, and stepped out into the back to call for a cab.  
   

Baekhyun stood alone in the gas station, and then wandered around the aisles, looking at the different snacks.  
   

“Are you hungry?” Koki asked, stepping back into the store.  
   

Baekhyun picked up a bag of chips he knew were Chanyeol’s favourite and brought them up to the counter, and then felt around for his wallet, checking his pockets. “I lost my wallet.” he said plainly.   
   

Koki shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, man. I’ve got this, and your cab.”  
   

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun questioned.  
   

The man nodded. “It’s not much, I swear. Can you tell me your name?”  
   

“Can you tell me where I am?”  
   

“Outskirts of Seoul. What’s your name?”  
   

“Byun Baekhyun.”  
   

“Where did you come from, Byun Baekhyun?”  
   

“The woods.”  
   

“How did you get there?”  
   

“I crashed.”  
   

“You were in an accident? A car accident?”  
   

Baekhyun nodded. “I was going to go see my...” he trailed off. Chanyeol was his secret. Even though he would probably never see Koki again, and no one he knew knew him, he still didn’t want to tell him about him. “My friend.” he corrected. “My friend, but my brother wanted me to drive him to Seoul first, and then I got distracted while driving and we crashed.”  
   

“And you’re going home to Goyang?” Koki didn’t bother asking if Baekhyun was alright- the man was bleeding from his forehead and seemed a little spacey. Whether he was okay or not was up to the doctors, not him.  
   

“Yes.” Baekhyun said. Of course, Baekhyun wasn’t from Goyang, but Chanyeol was there. And in a sense, Chanyeol was home to Baekhyun. With Chanyeol is where Baekhyun felt warm and safe, and where he was happiest.

  They say home is where the heart is. Baekhyun’s heart was with Chanyeol, so therefore Chanyeol was home.  
   

“I think your cab is here.” Koki said, and grabbed the bag of chips and handed them to Baekhyun. He gently laid a hand on his arm and guided him out of the gas station and out to the cab, helping him into the back of it. After Baekhyun was situated, he leaned over into the front, talking to the cab driver. Koki handed him something (which Baekhyun assumed was cash for the cab fare) and walked away, back into the gas station.  
   

“To Goyang?” the cab driver asked, peering at Baekhyun using the rearview mirror.   
   

“Yes.” Baekhyun said, nodding.  
   

“It may be dark by the time we get there.” he said, and pulled away from the gas station. “Just giving you a fair warning.”  
   

“That’s fine.” Baekhyun said.

  


~

 

A/N

An announcement and some clarification! If you've read this far, you'll know that not only are cuss words used (shit, fuck, etc), but I've placed a language warning at the beginning of each chapter. I'm using the Ofcom language ranking list [here](https://metro.co.uk/2016/10/02/swearing-ranked-from-mild-to-strongest-6165629/) to provide sufficient warning. If any such language is sensitive to you, please be cautious and read at your own risk. "Sexual references" means use of intercourse is quite evident (although no smut will appear in this series). "Implied sexual references" refers to sexual jokes, talk and mentions about sex (i.e: Baekhyun groaned. "Not surprised. What now? Realized you really do want his dick?" ( _C6, XiuChen, Definition_ )).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (16414 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 9/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (16722 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 8/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	10. IX / Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Vehicular collisions; strong language

_ -Day 8; Wednesday, June 7th, 2017- _

Shortly after Kris Wu had left with Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok left with Kim Jongdae, and Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, and Xi Luhan departed as well.   


That left only Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, and Park Chanyeol in the Do household, Kyungsoo cleaning up what was left out from the night’s events, Chanyeol still situated on the couch with Baekhyun cuddled up to him.   


“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun murmured quietly once Kyungsoo had went into the kitchen to do some of the washing up.    


“Mhm?” Chanyeol hummed in reply. He tilted his head down, pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s warm forehead.   


“I’m sorry.” he muttered.    


Chanyeol was confused at this. Baekhyun had nothing to be sorry for- he wasn’t exactly sure of tonight’s events on Baekhyun’s part, but he knew that whatever had happened wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault.   


“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Chanyeol said softly, allowing his lips to brush against Baekhyun’s forehead.   


“I do.” Baekhyun argued. “I think I killed him, Chanyeol.”   


“What happened, Baekkie?” Chanyeol asked, unnerved. He tried his best to mask his nervousness. He pushed himself up on the sofa, sitting up. Baekhyun moved with him, still resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest.   


“I was leaving to come to see you.” Baekhyun started. “But then my brother, Woohyun, came out and told me that I had promised to drive him to Seoul. So I said I would take him there but not back, but first I needed to call you and tell you I would be a little bit late.” Chanyeol listened to Baekhyun intently, as the man spoke quietly and softly. Kyungsoo came back into the den from the kitchen, and he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. 

 

“I asked my brother if he could dial you, but he didn’t know your number and couldn’t get into my phone so I tried to dial you while I was on the highway. But then I hit someone and we were in a ditch, and I yelled and tried shaking him but my brother wouldn’t say anything or move. He wouldn’t open his eyes, and he was cold.” Baekhyun moved one of his hands to his cheek, as if feeling his own temperature. “I think I killed my little brother, Chanyeol.”   


Chanyeol was stunned at Baekhyun’s words. He had known something had happened to Baekhyun- something harsh and horrible that had turned Baekhyun upside down and inside out. But he had never guessed that it would be the fact that Byun Baekhyun had killed his own brother.   


He re-situated Baekhyun in his arms, holding him tighter and closer than before, one arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s shoulders and the other wrapped around his waist.    


Baekhyun began to shiver, and Chanyeol wasn’t sure whether it was because he was cold or out of fear.   


Nonetheless, Kyungsoo walked over and draped a blanket over the two. “He’ll have to go to court.” Kyungsoo mouthed, and then walked away down the hall.    


Baekhyun’s future legal issues weren’t what was on Chanyeol’s mind right now. He was much more worried about how Baekhyun seemed to be holding up, as he wasn’t himself, and with good reason, too.   


Chanyeol’s thoughts were all over the place, and he didn’t know what to say. Nothing he could say would improve their situation. He could murmur meaningless ‘it’s alright’s and ‘it’s okay’s to Baekhyun, but Chanyeol did not know for sure what would happen and he was in no position to lie to Baekkie.    


Instead he placed small, little kisses on top of Baekhyun’s head, in his hair, on his forehead, and trailed down his cheek. He rubbed the small part of Baekhyun’s deltoid where his hand rested, and did his best to make sure the blanket Kyungsoo had thrown on them was wrapped tightly around him.   


“Why don’t you get some sleep?” Chanyeol whispered. “It’s late, you’ll think and feel better in the morning.”   


“I don’t want to do either right now.” Baekhyun muttered, and moved to slip off of Chanyeol, but Chanyeol scooped him up before he could leave, half bridal style, half like a baby.   


For what wasn’t the first time (and certainly wouldn’t be the last), Chanyeol carried Baekhyun off to bed, laying him down gently and slipping his pants off, knowing Baekhyun always slept really warm. He removed Baekhyun’s shirt, too, and then removed his own shirt. Chanyeol then gently picked up the blankets, carefully wiggling in beside Baekhyun and then dropping the covers over them both.   


Underneath the blankets, Chanyeol draped his arm over Baekhyun, pulling him in so Baekhyun’s head leaned against Chanyeol’s chest, and he felt the tickle of Baekhyun’s breathing as he drew in small breaths.   


Eventually Byun Baekhyun had drifted off to sleep without Park Chanyeol, and he laid there with his small boyfriend in his arms, not caring that the hall light was still on and the door was ajar and neither of them had brushed their teeth.   


Chanyeol had tried his best not to let his thoughts wander, yet they did anyways, his mind thinking about what horrible monsters would creep in because the door was open and how when he was old, he would have to help Baekhyun down the stairs and what awaited he and Baekhyun tomorrow with Baek’s situation, and what waited for them when autumn rolled back around, and if penguins had knees and how many shots it would take for Luhan to get truly wasted.   


It was these same thoughts that eventually lulled him to sleep, his breaths matching those of Baekhyun’s.   
  
~•~   
  


_ “Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said. His voice was echo-y and distant, and Chanyeol opened his eyes, still laying in the bed. _ _  
_ __

_ Except it was just him, and Baekhyun was nowhere to be found.  _ _  
_ __

_ “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, sitting up. Panic began to lace his voice, but was mostly masked by confusion. _ _  
_ __

_ “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called out again, happily, like he would at the end of the school year when he spotted him across campus. _ _  
_ __

_ “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol repeated, keeping up with the game of Marco Polo replaced with themselves. He threw himself out of bed and stumbled into the den, only in his underwear. _ _  
_ __

_ Normally he would be horrified to be in his underwear, think it was another weird dream, but right now he was too focused on locating Baekhyun. _ _  
_ __

_ Where was he? What did he want? Was he okay? Chanyeol’s questions quickly turned to worry.  _ _  
_ __

_ Chanyeol ventured further, stepping outside into the thick, humid, summer night air, his feet stepping onto the gritty pavement of the front walk. _ _  
_ __

_ Baekhyun stood in the middle of the street, the light from the street lamp making him visible and highlighting his light brown hair. He wore a thin, dark windbreaker that zipped up to his chin like a turtleneck. Baekhyun waved viciously, and called out to Chanyeol again, as if beckoning him to come closer. _ _  
_ __

That’s strange _. Chanyeol thought. _ Baekhyun’s hair was dark, with red Kool-Aid dye. It was warm out, too- no need for a windbreaker, nonetheless a shirt in general.   
__

_ Chanyeol took a step further down the walk, and as he did, a small car, smaller in height than Chanyeol, came speeding down the street. It collided with Baekhyun, and as Baekhyun tumbled Chanyeol did too, feeling the piercing pain of the impact as the world around him flicked to black. _   
  
~•~   
  


_ -Day 9; Thursday, June 8th, 2017- _

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said. His voice was no longer distant, no echo, but close, laced with worry and stubbornness. “Chanyeol.” Baekhyun repeated, louder, and then Chanyeol’s eyes flew open as he heard the sound of skin against skin and a stinging, burning feeling against his cheek. “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said again, raising his hand to slap Chanyeol again. Baekhyun kneeled in the bed beside him.    


Early morning light streaked in through the window, illuminating the room weakly. The door had been mostly shut, and no light crept in as the hall light had finally been shut off.   


“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, squinting at him. He propped himself up on his elbow.   


“Oh, gosh.” Baekhyun sighed, lowering his hand onto Chanyeol’s chest, where his other also laid. “You were still asleep, but you grabbed my arm- quite tight, too, I think you left a mark- and woke me up. I tried to tell you to fuck off, but I don’t know if you like, moaned or screamed, or if it was a combination of the two, or what, but it was kinda weird so I turned around and you were sweating like you had just run a triathlon or something. So I tried to wake you up gently, figuring you were having a bad dream, but you wouldn’t wake up, so I shook you and you still wouldn’t wake up so then I slapped you and that seemed to do the trick.” Baekhyun leaned down, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s chest. He reached his hands up, placing one on each of Chanyeol’s cheeks and squishing them together. “Are you okay?” he asked, sticking his bottom lip out.    


“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chanyeol said in between squished cheeks. It wasn’t a complete lie- Chanyeol felt a lot better seeing that Baekhyun was actually there and wasn’t getting hit by cars, but still felt unnerved by what he had seen.   


“Good.” Baekhyun smiled, releasing Chanyeol’s cheeks and kissing him instead.   


“What time is it?” Chanyeol asked, leaning back down and covering his eyes with the palms of his hand.   


“I don’t know.” Baekhyun yawned, lying back down on Chanyeol. “I can’t find my phone.”   


Chanyeol lowered his hands away from his eyes, slinging one arm over Baekhyun and allowing the other to fumble on the bedside table for the clock. “I don’t think you had it when you came.” Chanyeol told him, turning the clock to face him. The red digital numbers blinked at him, reading 10:51pm. Chanyeol knew they were way past that and into the early hours of the morning, as their friends were still there at 10 to 11.   


“Oh.” Baekhyun muttered. He moved his head so he looked away from Chanyeol. “I forgot.”   


“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol apologized, realizing that Baekhyun had awoken and forgotten about the horrors of last night’s events, and Chanyeol, whom was supposed to protect him, was here, reminding him of it.    


Some boyfriend he was.   


“It’s fine.” Baekhyun sighed. “If you’re okay, I’m going back to sleep.”   


Chanyeol hummed in agreement, and allowed Baekhyun to slip off of Chanyeol, but still kept him close. Baekhyun cuddled close to Chanyeol, using his forearm as a pillow.    


Baekhyun soon returned to drawing in small breaths, and Chanyeol fell asleep to the sensation of Baekhyun’s chest rising and falling in small, short intervals against him.   
  
~•~   
  


Later that morning, before breakfast, Kyungsoo showered, getting ready for a morning shift at a café he worked at, Café Abbiocco .    


Beforehand, Kyungsoo showed Baekhyun the closet where his family kept their games, and he sat at the kitchen table in one of Chanyeol’s tee shirts. He had busied himself with a  _ Disney _ princess puzzle, and was busy piecing together Belle’s dress while Chanyeol stood over the stove, trying not to fry the bacon, eggs, and pancakes he was making for the three of them to the actual pan.   


“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, turning away from the stovetop and facing Baekhyun as he looked up. “Watch this.” He held a pan in his hands, where he was flipping pancakes. He moved the pan, meaning to toss the pancake out into the air, but the pan broke off of the handle and tumbled to the tile.    


Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged glances, both wanting to laugh but afraid of what had just happened.   


They heard the shower turn off.   


“What the fuck was that?” Kyungsoo yelled through the walls, and then appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, sopping wet, gripping a blue Nemo towel around himself. He took one glance at the broken pan and a frozen Chanyeol with the handle in his hands and sighed. “If I move this pan, and there’s as little as a mark on my tile, you’re paying for new tile.” he threatened, and then nudged the pan away with his foot.   


The tile remained spotless.   


Kyungsoo looked up and glared at Chanyeol. “You’re still paying for a new pan.” he said, and Chanyeol nodded. “And you’re vacuuming today!” he called as he turned and left the kitchen.   


Chanyeol groaned. “Aw, come on! That’s not fair!”   


“Whine one more time and I’ll make you mop, too!” Kyungsoo fired back, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes and mocked Kyungsoo as he bent over to pick up the broken pan and pancake, which had tumbled out of the pan.   


“Do you still want that pancake?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, who shook his head furiously. Chanyeol sighed and placed the pancake on a plate. “I’m not making anymore.”   


“Chanyeol, that was just on the floor.”   


“I’ll wash it off.” Chanyeol said, running the tap and holding the plate underneath.    


“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Baekhyun pointed out, snapping the pieces of Snow White’s face into place.   


“Sure it is.” Chanyeol shrugged, and placed a new pancake onto a plate and dropped it in front of Baekhyun. “Bone appetizer.”   


“Again, I don’t think that’s what it is.” Baekhyun told him, taking some silverware Chanyeol handed him.   


“Do you doubt me?” Chanyeol questioned him, placing his watery pancake on the table across from Baekhyun. He placed some eggs and bacon between them, and then took a seat.   


Baekhyun nodded. “Very, and I’m like, 90 percent sure Minseok does, too. I can practically hear him correcting you from wherever he may be right now.”   


“Minseok isn’t here right now!” Chanyeol exclaimed in between mouthfuls on pancakes. “You can’t use him. And I already have dibs on Kyungsoo.”   


“Since when did you have dibs on Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun questioned.   


“Since I said so.” Chanyeol retorted.   


“That’s not fair!” Baekhyun cried, setting his silverware down in frustration. “At least play rock, paper, scissors for him.”   


“No! Kyungsoo is mine!”   


“Oh god, I hope you’re talking about assassination or something.” Kyungsoo chimed in, appearing in the kitchen again. He was fully dressed this time, wearing a white collared shirt and dark jeans. He grabbed a piece of bacon and bit a piece off of it. “This is shit.” Kyungsoo declared, holding the bacon out to Chanyeol. Nonetheless, he grabbed the plate of bacon and carried it over to the door with him. “Aight, I’ll see you in a few hours.” he said, slipping on his shoes. Baekhyun and Chanyeol called out their goodbyes, and then he left.   


“Want to come to the store with me later?” Chanyeol asked.   


Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t want to get in a car.”   


“It’s not far; we can walk.” Chanyeol said. He didn’t mean to pester Baekhyun in anyway, but rather had intentions of at least getting Baekhyun out of the house and distracting him. He was still unsure of how he was going to get Baekhyun home without not only outing themselves, but without causing anymore trouble with the Byun family.   


“I’ll think about it.” Baekhyun said, standing up from the table stiffly. He scraped his breakfast plate and dropped it in the sink, and then left the kitchen without another word.   


“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called out, and started after him. He heard the bedroom door close, and when he tried the handle, he found it only to be locked.   


He stalked back to the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast.   


As he moved plates from table to sink, Chanyeol realized Baekhyun had left his puzzle out. The majority of it was pieced together, and Chanyeol could see the whole picture. However, there were two pieces missing- one of what was supposedly Cinderella’s face, and she stuck up above the rest as the tallest, and she was front and centre. The second was Snow White, also her face, who kneeled on the ground in front of the other princesses. The extra pieces were tossed off to the side, Snow White’s piece snapped in half.   


Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was going through stuff- as if showing up at his doorstep at 10 o’clock at night bleeding from his forehead and not noticing wasn’t enough, Chanyeol knew he was also dealing with the uncertainty of his brother’s death. Whether he was dead or not, Chanyeol knew Baekkie blamed himself for everything that had happened to him, as it was Baekhyun who was able to climb out of the car after shaking his brother and it was Baekhyun who was able to find his way to Chanyeol and not his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (18490 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 10/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (19605 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 9/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	11. X / It's Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mediums language; Implied sexual references

_ -Day 9; Thursday, June 8th, 2017- _

Park Chanyeol was in the the bedroom Do Kyungsoo had loaned out to him while he stayed there changing, slipping out of the tee shirt he had slept in and into another when Byun Baekhyun threw a chair at the front door.   


Chanyeol heard the doorbell ring, Baekhyun yell “No!”, and then heard the chair make contact with the door with a thud. Chanyeol exited the room, peeking his head around the corner, and saw the chair laying in front of the door, and Baekhyun inching away from it, as if it had mutated into some giant, ferocious, strange monster and Baekhyun was scared out of his mind of it.   


“Baekhyun-ah?” Chanyeol asked, approaching him carefully. “Is everything okay?”   


“There’s bad men out there, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered, pointing straight ahead to the door. “Don’t answer it, Chanyeol.” he warned. The doorbell rang again, and Baekhyun lunged for another chair, but Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist to stop him from doing so.   


“Baek, Baek, it’s okay. It’s fine.” he said softly, and then dragged the chair over and handed it to him. “Here. You can have the chair, and if you need to you can use it. But for now, just hold it, and I’ll get the door. It’s okay.” Baekhyun nodded, gripping the back of the chair as if ready to throw it at any given moment.   


Chanyeol released Baekhyun and walked over to the door. “Be careful, Yeol.” Baekhyun called. “There’s bad men out there.”   


Chanyeol twisted the door knob and opened it, and on the other side was a man in a police uniform.   


“Good morning. Is Do Kyungsoo or Park Chanyeol here?” he asked, consulting a notepad he held in his hands.   


Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, I’m Park Chanyeol.”   


“Great.” the officer smiled. “I’m Officer Park Jeongsu. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”   


“One second.” he said, and closed the door, turning to Baekhyun. “See?” He walked towards him with his arms outstretched towards him. He wrapped Baekhyun in his arms, kissing the top of his forehead. “He’s not here for you, he just wants to ask me a few questions. It’s okay.”   


“If he asks, you’ve never heard of me.”   


“I’m not lying to the police, Baekkie.” Chanyeol laughed. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just outside.” He released Baekhyun and tugged on some shoes, and then met the officer outside. “Sorry.” he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. “You said you wanted to ask me some questions?”   


The officer nodded. “Yes. Where were you yesterday?”   


“Here.” Chanyeol answered, squinting against the morning sun.   


“And what did you do yesterday?” The officer continued.   


“I had some friends over in the evening, so I spent some of the morning and afternoon preparing for that.”   


“And who was all here yesterday?”   


“Like, who was invited, or just natural comings and goings?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo’s older brother often stopped in, picking and dropping things off.   


“Both.” The officer shrugged.   


“Well, Kyungsoo’s brother stops by sometimes, and I think he dropped some stuff off yesterday morning.” Chanyeol recounted. “And I had invited Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Kris Wu, Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan, and Oh Sehun.” Technically he had invited Baekhyun as well, but earlier, and for an initial different reason. Therefore, according to Park Chanyeol Logic, that counted as a different event, and one Officer Park Jeongsu didn’t know and didn’t  _ need _ to know about. Baekhyun has also said he didn’t want Chanyeol to tell the police he knew him. Chanyeol never said he didn’t know Baekhyun, he just simply didn’t mention him. There was no harm in that.   


“Do you know Byun Baekhyun?” the officer asked, moving on. Chanyeol’s eyes widened- he hadn’t mentioned Baekhyun, and that was oddly specific.    


“Why?” Chanyeol asked accusingly, wanting to choose his answer carefully.   


“I work for the Missing Persons Investigative Operations department.” Jeongsu told him. “Byun Baekhyun has been missing for a little under twenty-four hours.”    


_ Shit _ . Chanyeol thought. That’s not what he was expecting to hear. A wave of panic and worry hit him. He had Baekhyun in the house; could he be charged or arrested for it? If he told the officer that he had Baekhyun, would Baekhyun get mad at him?   


“Yes.” Chanyeol said, opting to look at the ground instead of the officer as he wrapped his arms around him. “I do know Byun Baekhyun.”   


“How do you know him?” Chanyeol assumed he was taking note of what he just said, but didn’t dare raise his gaze.   


“I’m very close to him.” Chanyeol muttered.   


“Like, how?” Officer Park pressed. “Are you a relative, friend...” he trailed off, wanting Chanyeol to fill in the rest for him.   


“He’s my boyfriend.” Chanyeol spat out, and could feel a lump forming and his throat. He couldn’t do this to Baekhyun. He couldn’t. He’d break him.    


“Do you know where Byun Baekhyun may be?” the officer continued.    


Chanyeol didn’t answer.   


“Do you know?” The officer reiterated after a moment. “Or even have an idea?”   


“Why?” Chanyeol asked, finally looking up at the officer. Chanyeol couldn’t tell if the officer could see the hurt etched across his face and in his eyes. It was as if someone had slipped a knife into Chanyeol’s hand and moved his arm for him, forcing him to plunge the blade deeper and deeper into Baekhyun’s chest, twisting and hurting and killing Baekhyun more and more.   


“He’s a missing persons.” Officer Park said, as if confused as if Chanyeol would even ask that. “We want to bring home, and I assume you would as well.”   


“He’s inside.” Chanyeol choked out, and it was wrenched the knife out of Baekhyun and finally stabbed it into himself. He could feel himself dying as he sent Baekhyun to where he specifically asked not to go. “Let me talk to him first, though, please.” Chanyeol begged, giving the officer a pleading look.   


The officer nodded and gestured to the door with his hand. “Go ahead. But I must come inside. I’ll stay at the door.”   


Chanyeol pondered for a moment, and then nodded. “Of course.” He turned and opened the door, allowing the officer in.   


Baekhyun stood exactly where he was when Chanyeol stood outside with the officer, still gripping the back of the chair tightly. However, when he saw how choked up and distraught Chanyeol looked, he immediately released the chair and rushed over to his Yeol, throwing his arms around him.    


“Yeol?” he asked, looking up at Chanyeol. “Is everything okay?”   


Chanyeol placed both of his hands on Baekkie’s cheeks. “It’s all going to be okay.” he started, and Baekhyun looked at him quizzically. “It’s alright, okay? I’ll come with you. We can come back here later once they let you go.”   


“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, beginning to panic now.   


“I’m so sorry, Baekkie.” Chanyeol whispered, dropping his hands from his cheeks and opting to pull him closer. “I really am. But you’re technically a missing persons, and the cops need you. Your family needs you. But I’ll be there with you the whole time. Don’t worry, Baekkie, don’t worry, I’ll be with you, I’m sorry-“   


Baekhyun shut him up by pressing his lips to his, and after a moment Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s lips. “It’s alright.” Baekhyun said quietly, and Chanyeol reached down and clasped Baekhyun’s hand in his.   


“It’s alright.” Chanyeol repeated, and then led Baekhyun to the door, and the two slid into the back of the police cruiser, and Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it.    


They drove in silence most of the way. Officer Park Jeongsu tried to make a little bit of small talk- he asked how long they had been dating and how long they known each other, and he was quite confused when they said they had only been dating and known each other for a week.    


He asked about Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae, how they got along with them and such. Baekhyun said he liked Minseok, but was in a bit of an argument with Jongdae right now.    


Jeongsu asked a few more questions afterwards- how school was going for them, et cetera, but when they stopped giving reasonable answers, the officer opted to give them a run down of what would happen at the station.   


Officer Park said that Baekhyun’s mother was waiting at the station, along with a medic, who would make sure Baekhyun was unhurt. The police would also ask him a few questions, nothing he should be worried about, and then he was free to leave with his mother.   


“I think one week is a little early to be meeting my parents.” Baekhyun breathed, and Chanyeol laughed and then kissed the side of his head.   


“Don’t worry, I think she’ll like me.” Chanyeol told him. “I mean, I can play guitar and I look good.”   


“Once she gets past the fact that you change your major every year and we literally only used each other for sex for the first few days, I think she’ll quite adore you.” Baekhyun remarked, and Chanyeol laughed and kissed him again.   


He still held his hand tightly.

 

~

 

A/N

Officially halfway through these fics, I wanted to take a quick moment to say a huge ass thank you to everyone!! Every time I come on there's more hits, kudos, and comments, and the love I feel is amazing and I can't show my gratitude enough. I now have over 1.7k collective reads on here, and I know compared to some other people 1.7k is nothing, but this (any hits, really) are amazing for me, especially starting on this site with nothing- no previous works, audience, friends. You're all amazing, whether you send kudos and read everything and comment or read the first few sentences and decide it's not your thing. Thank you all so much, and I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing.

-Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (20700 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 11/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (21924 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 10/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	12. XI / Baekhyun's Boyfriend

_ -Day 9; Thursday, June 8th, 2017- _

“Mama!” Byun Baekhyun yelled as soon as they stepped foot into the police station. He let go of Park Chanyeol’s hand when he saw her, running over to her and throwing his arms around her.   


“Baekhyun!” she cried, hugging him as well. Baekhyun was taller than his mother now, and easily encased her. She quickly began to shake and sob, hanging onto her first-born son tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so scared and worried.” she muttered, and then broke away from him, hitting him in the arm. “Never do that again!” she exclaimed. “Never do that to me again!”   


“Mama, Mama!” Baekhyun shouted, trying to shoo his mother away. “Stop! I’m fine!” he sneaked a glance at Chanyeol, who hung back a few feet away to give Baekhyun’s mother her space to borderline beat the shit out of him. He had his hand pressed against his mouth, holding back snickers.   


Baekhyun shot him a look, as if it was Chanyeol’s turn next to get his ass beat.   


“I’m sorry.” his mother said, stopping and wrapping her arms around him again. “I just...I almost lost your brother, and I thought I lost you, too.”    


“What?” Baekhyun said, pushing his mother away. What did she mean ‘ _ I almost lost your brother’ _ ? Surely he heard her wrong.   


“Oh, Baekkie...” his mother said, trailing off. Her eyes filled with sadness and pity, and her lip quivered as she placed both hands on his cheeks. “I wish there was a better way to say this, better place, better time, but...” she stopped for a moment, and breathed in deeply, shakily. “Baekhyun, when you and Woohyun got in that accident, Woo almost didn’t make it. He’s comatose. It’s better than him being dead, but the doctors are still unsure of when he’ll be conscious- if he’ll ever be.” she averted her gaze from him, opting to look at the floor and their shoes instead.   


“No.” Baekhyun said, shaking his head and pushing her away again. “You lie. That’s a lie. You’re a liar!” he shouted. Baekhyun refused to believe his mother’s words.    


He was there, in the accident, and he was perfectly fine. He was there, in the accident, and saw Woohyun with his own two eyes.   


He saw Woohyun be taken from the car and he heard the ambulance- they made Woo okay. His brother was okay.    


Baekhyun had repeated those words to himself endlessly over the past 24 hours-  _ “my brother is okay.” “My brother is okay.” “My brother is okay.” _ He had convinced himself of thinking so; he had believed that statement wholeheartedly.   


“Baekhyun, honey.” his mother said, choking back a sob. She clutched her hands close to her chest. “I’m sorry, I really am. It’s hard for all of us.”   


“You’re a liar!” Baekhyun spat, stepping back away from her. “You’re a liar!” he turned and ran away, bolting for the door, but ran into something warm and soft, prohibiting him from leaving.   


“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said softly, holding onto him. “It’s alright.”   


Baekhyun clawed at Chanyeol, trying to push him away, free himself from the giant’s clutches, trying to get away, but Chanyeol held onto him tightly.   


“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol repeated. “It’s alright.” Baekhyun stopped resisting Chanyeol and looked up to him, trying to keep himself together and forcing the lump in his throat down and trying to pull the knife out that was pushing further and further into his stomach and twisting more and more. “It’s alright.” Chanyeol said again.   


“It’s alright.” Baekhyun repeated.   


“It’s alright.” Chanyeol told him, and then Chanyeol turned him around and grabbed his hand. Staying close to Baekhyun, he followed an officer down a hall to a room, where his mother was seated at a table. Another chair was beside her, and an officer sat across from her. The officer had a collection of papers spread out on the table before her.   


Chanyeol carefully seated Baekhyun down in the empty seat. “It’s alright.” he reassured, and then moved to leave, but Baekhyun’s mother turned around.   


“Who are you?” she questioned, and the officer looked up and Baekhyun turned around, too. “What are you doing here?” she stood up from her chair. “Baekhyun, who is this man?”   


“Mama.” Baekhyun exclaimed, rising from his chair, too. “Mama, It’s alright! He’s alright!” She glared at him, and Baekhyun reached over and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him over. “Mama, this is Park Chanyeol. He’s my boyfriend.”   


“A boyfriend?” Baekhyun’s mother cried out, gasping.    


“Mama-“   


“Ma’am!” the officer shouted, standing up and slamming her hands onto the table. “You can figure this ordeal out later. For now, all of you, please sit down. I need to ask you a few questions, sign a few things, and then you are free to deal with this.”   


Baekhyun and his mother sat down immediately, and Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down with him, who sat on the floor, not sure what else to do.   


“Mr. Park.” the officer said. “Byuns only, please.”   


Chanyeol nodded, and made to get up, but Baekhyun pulled him down again. “He stays.” Baekhyun said stubbornly. “Or I don’t talk.”   


“He can’t testify for anything, though.” The officer said pointedly. Baekhyun nodded. “Officer Park, please get Mr. Park a chair.” Park Jeongsu brought a chair in for Chanyeol, placing it beside Baekhyun.   


“Okay.” the officer said, sighing loudly. “I’m Officer Lee Chaerin, Head of Commands here. I’m going to take your testimony, ask a few questions, and then you’re all free to leave. You’re all being recorded, so we can look back at these records later. Mr. Byun Baekhyun, if you don’t mind, please relay the events of Wednesday, June 7th.”   


Baekhyun shifted in his seat. “I was leaving for Goyang in the afternoon.” Baekhyun started, tightening his grip on Chanyeol’s hand. “My brother, Byun Woohyun, told me I had to drive him to Seoul before I went to Goyang, so I decided to take the highway. I was arguing with Woohyun and fiddling with my phone at the same time, and collided with the car ahead of me.”    


“And what happened after that?” Officer Lee pressed.   


Baekhyun paused, not saying anything. He focused on the edge of the table, the smooth, clean cuts of it.   


Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hand. “It’s alright, Baekkie.” he said. “Take your time.” Baekhyun looked at him from the corner of his eye, and Chanyeol offered a reassuring smile to him. Baekhyun squeezed his hand in return.   


“I remember spinning.” Baekhyun continued. “And then our car was in the ditch. I don’t remember how long it took me to realize it. I then asked Woohyun if he was okay, if he felt okay, but he didn’t say anything. So I looked over, and he wasn’t doing anything. He just laid there. His eyes were closed, and he was cold.   


“And then some people came. I didn’t understand what they were saying, who they were, what they were trying to do. But they took Woohyun out of the car, and then I left the car. And it was loud. Very loud. There were sirens and people yelling and it felt like the entire world was coming in on me and crushing me. And so I ran, and I lost track of time, and I ended up at a gas station somewhere and the attendant called a cab for me and I went to Chanyeol.”   


Baekhyun’s mother shot daggers with her glare at Baekhyun, and Chanyeol squeezed Baek’s hand again and placed his other atop it.    


“Perhaps we do need a testimony from you, Mr. Park.” Officer Chaerin said, shifting some papers around. “Care to share what happened on your side?”   


Chanyeol sat up straighter, fixing the hem of his shirt. “It was dark out by the time Baekhyun showed up.” he began. “I had been calling him for the past few hours, and Kyungsoo and I even took a drive around the block to make sure he didn’t end up at the wrong house or something. Our other friends started showing up so we didn’t go out again, but I kept calling and texting him, and others did, too.   


“At about ten that night, he showed up at the door. He was bleeding from his forehead-“ Chanyeol paused to gesture to the spot on Baekhyun’s forehead Tao and Junmyeon and cleaned up and bandaged. “He looked a lot worse than this. His eye was black- while still is-“ he paused again and licked his thumb, and then rubbed at a spot above Baekhyun’s eyelid so the makeup he wore smudged away to reveal the skin bruised black underneath.   


“His lip was busted, too.” Chanyeol continued. “Tao and Junmyeon did a good job with that, hm?” he ran his thumb along Baekhyun’s lip. Baekhyun smiled softly and then dropped his gaze to his lap, leaning into Chanyeol.   


“Anyways, I told him to spend the night at Kyungsoo’s with me. I didn’t like the idea of him trying to get home, especially at that hour and with the state he was in. He was dissociative almost- quiet, like a blank slate. Tao said his brain was still trying to process, register, and sort through everything properly. He’s moving too fast, and his brain is still waiting to catch up. It’d catch up with him in his sleep and he’d be better in the morning, and he has improved quite a lot- he’s talking, for starters.”    


Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughed a little at that, and Officer Lee even cracked a smile with that. Baekhyun’s mother did not find anything about this situation quite funny.   


“Okay, well, that seems to be all for now.” Officer Lee said. “We’re going to have the medic come in and take a look at Mr. Byun here, and then you may leave.”   


The medic had Baekhyun sit on the table while she looked him over, and Chanyeol stood next to him but out of the way, not letting go of his hand.   


Baekhyun had that ‘blank-slate’ expression on his face again, complying to the medic easily. It was as if he wasn’t there, retreating into himself. He knew he wasn't registering anything properly.   


Mrs. Byun stood by the wall, regarding Chanyeol with fire in her eyes and ice over her heart.    


Baekhyun knew she’d warm up to him. Chanyeol was extremely likeable, it was hard for someone not to fall absolutely in love with him.

 

~•~   
  


“A boyfriend.” Mrs. Byun repeated later, as if trying the word out for herself.   


“Yes, Mama.” Baekhyun said. He walked in between Chanyeol and his mother, gripping Chanyeol’s hand tightly.    


His mother had insisted that both he and Chanyeol came home with her, seeing as neither he or Chanyeol had access to a car to drive home, and the Byun household was within walking distance from the police station.   


Baekhyun’s mother owned a car and was able to drive, but preferred to walk places. She said that man was made with legs to walk, not push pedals.   


“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Baekkie?” his mother demanded. Baekhyun couldn’t tell if she was surprised or disgusted. “I wish you would’ve told me you were gay!”   


That wasn’t what Baekhyun was expecting. He turned to his mother, appalled. “But I have!” he insisted. Coming out was one of the hardest things he had done at first, and his parents were the first people he had told. It hurt that his mother didn’t remember.   


“Baekkie, I had always known.” his mother continued. “You need to learn how to clear your search history. Saying your favourite colour is rainbow was a dead giveaway. Is he your first boyfriend? Oh my- was that Kim Jongdae your boyfriend? That explains the showering together. Honey, why didn’t you tell me you broke up? Shame, he was a very nice man.”   


Baekhyun felt his face redden, and beside him Chanyeol snickered, but as his mother continued to babble, it was Chanyeol’s turn to glare at Baekhyun.   


A man could only take so many glares in one day.   


“You dated Jongdae?” Chanyeol demanded.   


“I knew that boy was gay, too.” his mother chimed in.   


“No!” Baekhyun burst. “I’ve never dated Jongdae! Dae and I are just friends. Besides, DaeDae didn’t know he was gay until, like, last week. And we both have boyfriends. That are not each other.”   


“Who’s Jongdae dating?” his mother asked.   


“Minseok, isn’t he?” Chanyeol offered.   


“That’s the one who accidentally swore in front of your brother, right?” Mrs. Byun asked. Chanyeol choked back a laugh.   


“Yes, Mama.” Baekhyun said, frowning. “That is the one.”   


“Now that I think about, he seemed pretty gay, too.”   


“Mama! Not everyone is gay.”   


“Gays surround themselves with other gays, don’t they?” Chanyeol offered.    


“Chanyeollie! Not helping!” Baekhyun exclaimed.   


“Honestly though.” Chanyeol argued. “Think about it. Not one person in our friend group is completely straight.”   


“Sehun-“   


“Pansexual.”   


“Tao-“   


“Asexual.”   


“Yixing?”   


“Bisexual squad.”   


“Oh my gosh.”   


Chanyeol laughed. “It’s true.”   


“So, Chanyoung-“   


“Yeol, ma’am.” Chanyeol said, correcting Mrs. Byun. “Chanyeol.”   


“Sorry.” Baekhyun’s mother said dismissively, and then continued on. “Chanyeol, how long have you known my Baekkie for?”   


“About a week, ma’am.” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun purposely avoided both their gazes.   


“A week?” Baekhyun’s mother questioned. “I was already engaged to your father after a week.” she hit Baekhyun in the arm. “Perhaps gay relationships work differently.”   


“Mama!”   
  
~•~   
  


“Sanghyun!” Baekhyun’s mother hollered as soon as she set foot in the door. “Baekkie is home! And he brought his boyfriend!”   


“Mama!” Baekhyun yelled out, surprised and appalled.   


“A boyfriend?” Baekhyun’s father queried, stepping out into the hall where Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and his mother, Jiyoung, removed their shoes.   


“Yes!” Jiyoung said, pushing past Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “I told you he was gay.” she said, flicking him in the forehead while she walked past him.   


“I never doubted you!” his father shouted back. “Dinner’s ready, by the way. I made more than I planned, so Mr. Boyfriend should have plenty to eat as well.”   


“I’m staying for dinner?” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun, who nodded.   


“Yes.” Baekhyun said. “And then we’ll shower together after.”   


“What?” Chanyeol called out, but Baekhyun had already bounded into the kitchen.   


By the time Chanyeol had entered the kitchen, Baekhyun was already seated at the table, shoving his mouth full of food and tittering to his father in between bites.   


“So this is Mr. Boyfriend?” his father asked, gesturing for Chanyeol to take a seat and setting a bowl in front of him.   


“Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol introduced himself.   


“Pleasure to meet you.” Baekhyun’s father replied, finally seating himself, and both Baekhyun and his mother reached over and pulled food from his father’s bowl, moving it to their own mouths. Mr. Byun didn’t seem to notice, nor care. “So, which one of you tops?”   


Upon hearing this, Baekhyun dropped everything and pressed a hand to his mouth, choking his food back down. “Papa!” he choked out. “Don’t ask those questions!” he looked over at Chanyeol, who was laughing behind his hands. His face was red.   


“What?” his father queried. “It’s an important question. I didn’t raise no son of mine to be a bottom. A switch, at most, but not a bottom.”   


“Papa!” Baekhyun exclaimed again, also turning red. “I’m not answering that.”

His family chatted with Chanyeol throughout dinner, and afterwards, Baekhyun’s mother rushed Chanyeol to the shower, but held Baekhyun back to assist with the dishes.   


It was usually a job he did with Woohyun- they would take turns washing and drying each night.   


“I like Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s mother said, handing Baekhyun a dish to wash. “He seems very nice. Tall, but nice.”   


“Mama.” Baekhyun said, handing the dish back to her to dry and stack away. “You can’t tell anyone about Chanyeollie and I, okay?” he said. “We’re supposed to be a secret. Especially from Kim Jongdae.”   


His mother nodded. She knew better than to question her son’s motives. “I won’t. Don’t worry, Baekkie.” she handed him another dish, and then changed the subject. “We’ll go see Woohyun tomorrow?” she asked, and he nodded. “And your dad or I can drive Chanyeol home tomorrow. Where does he live?”   


“He’s staying in Goyang for now with a friend.”   


Later that night, Baekhyun’s mother asked him if he knew how to delete posts off of Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (22794 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 12/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter:[ **Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (24895 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 11/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	13. XII / Hallucination Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references

_ -Day 9; June 8th 2017- _

“Has Chanyeol showered?”   


“Yes, Mama!”   


“He has no pyjamas.”   


“He sleeps in his underwear anyways, Mama.”   


“Baekkie!”   


“Good. Otherwise we’d have to sew two sets of your together, and I don’t have time for that.”   


“He’d still be too big for them!”   


“Does your family know I can-“   


“Does Chanyeol need anything else for bed?”   


“No, Mama! I found a spare toothbrush he can use!”   


“Condoms are in the drawer!”   


“Please wait until we’ve at least gone to bed.”   


“My god, you both are awful!”   


“Just because you can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean you shouldn’t use protection.”   


“Mama!”   


“Makes clean up easier.”   


“Papa!”   


“Prevents STDs!”   


“Good night, Mama!”   


Byun Baekhyun shut his bedroom door loudly for emphasis, and then turned to Park Chanyeol.   


“You have to sleep in your underwear.” he said plainly.   


“I know.” Chanyeol replied. “I heard.”   


“Everything?” Baekhyun asked.   


Chanyeol nodded. “Everything.”   


“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun grimaced.   


Chanyeol leaned forward, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him down to sit on the bed beside him. “Your parents are very open about things.”   


“They’re not usually like this, I swear.” Baekhyun said. “They’re only saying those things because you’re here. They’re like this when Jongdae’s here, too.”   


Chanyeol laughed, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his phone ringing.    


The caller ID read Jongdae.   


Chanyeol glanced over at Baekhyun. “Speaking of.” he muttered, picking up the phone. He placed it on speakerphone. “Hello?”   


“Baekhyun.” Jongdae sobbed from the other end.   


“DaeDae?” Baekhyun replied, question and panic in his voice. Jongdae seemed near hysterics- was he okay? Oh gosh, he couldn’t have yet another person he loved be hurt.   


Baekhyun grabbed the phone, taking it off speakerphone and holding it up to his ear.   


“He sounds drugged out.” Chanyeol whispered.   


At that moment, without even knocking, Baekhyun’s parents cracked the door open, peeking their heads in. “Is that Jongdae?” his father asked.   


“You know, that boy’s dating that Minseok now.” his mother commented.   


“Really? Does that mean you dated him, too?” his father said.   


“Shut up.” Baekhyun hissed at Chanyeol, slamming his hand over the microphone. “Yes, It’s Dae-“   


“Another boyfriend!” his father exclaimed.   


“No!” Baekhyun cried. “Stop! I’m serious! Bug off, the both of you!” he shooed his parents out, and have Chanyeol a pointed look.   


“Oh my Hades, Baekkie! I thought you were dead!” Jongdae wailed, and continued to babble to Baekhyun, who in turn tried his best to console his hysterical friend. “Baekkie, I’m so sorry.” Jongdae said when Baekhyun finished his spiel. “Is Woohyun okay?” he asked after a moment. Baekhyun heard his sobs through the phone.   


Baekhyun felt everything in his body flop to his feet. He felt himself pale, he felt like he was going to be sick.    


With being home and caught up with his parents and their fascination with Chanyeol, Woohyun’s current state had mainly slipped his mind. It was like those nights when he was away at a friends house for the night, and the three simply awaited a call or text from him.   


“Oh.” was all Baekhyun could force out, and Chanyeol studied him carefully. “Uh, he’s, uh, alive.” he muttered. His voice began hitching and shaking, and Chanyeol inched closer to him on the bed. “He’s, uh, in the hospital right now. He’s in a, uh, coma.” The last word hurt to say, as if he was just coming to terms with it now.   


After all, he was.   


And as Jongdae went hysterical, Baekhyun did too, allowing the fact that Baekhyun had sent his own younger brother into a coma to sink in.   


A coma which he may be in for a few days.   


A coma which he may be in for a few months.   


A coma which he may be in for a few years.   


A coma which he may never wake from.   


A coma which Baekhyun had sent him to.   


Chanyeol leaned over Baekhyun, taking a few tissues out of the box Baekhyun kept by his bedside, and handed them to him while he wrapped his arms around him. Baekhyun rested his head against his chest, Chanyeol’s face in his hair, small kisses on his temple and smoothing his hair down.   


“Sh.” he hushed. “It’s alright.”   


Baekhyun felt better in Chanyeol’s warmth, as if he was in the safest place on earth.    


As he tried to settle his sobs, he lost track of what went on around him and time, and before he knew it, he was still in Chanyeol’s arms, but Chanyeol was asleep and a thin blanket was tucked up to Baekhyun’s chin.    


“Yeollie?” Baekhyun muttered, stirring.   


Chanyeol shot up in the bed as if he had just been tasered, and glanced down at Baekhyun. “Everything alright?” he asked.   


Baekhyun nodded. “What time is it?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes.   


“I don’t know.” Chanyeol replied, relaxing back into bed. “Sleep time.”   


Baekhyun laughed softly. “My mom said we could go see Woohyun tomorrow.”   


“That’s good.” Chanyeol said, raking his hand through Baekhyun’s hair and then letting his hand rest on his cheek. “It’ll come quicker if you go the fuck to sleep.”    


“I’m sorry I didn’t say goodnight to you.” Baekhyun continued.   


“Wasn’t the first time I was disappointed.”   


“Hm?” Baekhyun questioned. He thought he and his family had taken good care of Chanyeol. Was there something they had done to disappoint him? Had they harassed him too much?   


“You said we could shower together after dinner.” Chanyeol muttered into Baekhyun’s hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. “It was awfully lonely showering without you.”   


Baekhyun felt himself flush and his shoulder felt alight as Chanyeol traced small circles with his hand there. “We could make up for that now.” he whispered, moving closer to Chanyeol. “Condoms are in the drawer, you know.”

  
  
~•~   
  


Byun Baekhyun awoke again a few hours later to the smell of pancakes and no Park Chanyeol.   


Sluggishly, he made his way to the kitchen. Like the morning before, he was met with Chanyeol over the stove, trying his best to not burn the pancakes.   


“I feel like that’s the only thing you know how to make.” Baekhyun greeted, coming up behind Chanyeol and resting his chin on his arm, as that’s all he could reach.    


“Good morning to you too.” Chanyeol commented sarcastically, moving his arm so it wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist. “How’d you sleep?” Baekhyun made a whining noise in return, like he did around exam time. “How do you feel?” Chanyeol laughed, and Baekhyun whined again. “These’ll make you feel better, I promise.” he said, kissing his forehead and scraping one of his pancakes onto a plate in front of Baekhyun.    


“They’re better than yesterday’s.” Baekhyun said through a mouthful of pancake after a few moments. “Too much flour, though.”   


“Like you’ve ever made pancakes before.” Chanyeol teased, rolling his eyes.   


“I so have!” Baekhyun argued. “I’m like, the King of Pancakes. Just ask Woo-“ he cut himself off, resulting to leaning against Chanyeol instead.   


In a panic, Chanyeol grabbed the remainder of Baekhyun’s pancake and stuffed it in the other boy’s mouth, only to receive a strange look from him.   


“I didn’t want you to cry again.” Chanyeol elaborated. “You practically cried yourself to sleep last night. That’s why I made pancakes again! You talked about how much you loved them yesterday.”   


Baekhyun didn’t remember that. He did indeed find it a little difficult to remember things extremely clearly, but Baekhyun was sure he didn’t compliment Chanyeol on his cooking. Kyungsoo called it shit for a reason.   


But was Chanyeol right? And Baekhyun wrong? Chanyeol wouldn’t lie to Baekhyun.   


Would he?   


“Did I?” Baekhyun quizzed, trying to mask his thoughts. He spoke through the pancake.   


Chanyeol nodded. “You said you liked chocolate chips in them, but you didn’t have any.”   


Baekhyun did like his chocolate.   


“Oh.” Baekhyun took the pancake out of his mouth and dropped it back on the plate. “I’m gonna take a shower.” he stammered out, and turned away from him and practically ran down the hall.   


Baekhyun stood in the shower, allowing the water to fall on him, slowly making his hair darker the wetter it got.    


He tried to recall other memories he seemed to have forgotten within the past twenty-four hours. Past that? Forty-two hours? Was anything he thought was his conscious memory even real? Was he fabricating everything? Did anything that happened before the accident even happen?    


Oh god, what if it was one of those ‘you’ve been in a coma for years and life as you know it is just a hallucination’ situation and he was becoming self-aware?   


Coma...   


Hallucination situation...   


Was Baekhyun evident in Woohyun’s dream?   


Was Woohyun real outside of Baekhyun’s dream? Chanyeol? Jongdae? Anyone? Himself? What if he was actually someone else and just someone’s fabricated dream-   


“Baekkie?” Chanyeol called through the door. “You alive? You’ve been in there for like, close to an hour.”   


“Yeah.” Baekhyun called back out.   


“Your mom says once you’re done we can go visit Woohyun.” Chanyeol replied.    


“I’ll be out in a minute.” Baekhyun said, turning the water off.

  
  
~•~   


 

“See, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun’s mother said, opening the car door as Chanyeol stalled the engine. “That’s proper driving. I wish you were as good of a driver as Chanyeol here.”   


“Thank you, ma’am.” Chanyeol said, laughing as he and Baekhyun climbed out.    


“He may be a good driver, but not a good cook.” Baekhyun mumbled.   


“Heard that.” Chanyeol remarked.   


“Heard what?” Baekhyun questioned.   


“Don’t play that game with me.” Chanyeol teased, slipping his hand into one of Baekhyun’s and using his other hand to open the hospital door for his mother.   


Baekhyun glanced down at their hands, Chanyeol’s much larger hand wrapped around his.   


Perhaps Baekhyun’s mind really was fucked up.    


It seemed that the moment he looked up from their hands, the three of them were standing in a bland hospital room, the only sound present was the steady, rhythmic beeping of what was tracking not only his brother’s heart, but ultimately his life.   


Baekhyun had often seen people say when the world was going to end.   


There were those scientists with the clock, and the Mayans in 2012. They said we would see and know the end, when it would come, but wouldn’t know a thing when it actually happened.   


Baekhyun now knew when the end came, he saw it as the walls crumbled around him and the floors caved in and the sky fell, returning to the earth everything that made him once came from.   


He saw it as his mother strolled into the room casually, as if it were her own home, and began fussing with the blankets wrapped around his brother.   


He saw it as Chanyeol stopped a few steps ahead of him, between Baekhyun and his brother, his hand still gripping tightly onto his, his bright red hair flashy against the blandness of the rest of the room.   


“Baekkie.” Chanyeol said softly as the ceiling fell. Chanyeol tilted his head in a gesture to get Baekhyun to move forward. When he didn’t move, Chanyeol came back and wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him gently to the bed.   


Baekhyun gazed at the sight of his younger brother, lying in the sole hospital bed, serene, oblivious to the windows shattering around them.   


Baekhyun heard both his mother and Chanyeol speaking to him, but their voices were distant and drowned out by the sun falling and hurtling towards them.   


“I want a moment alone.” Baekhyun managed to force out.    


More vague, distant speech, and he eventually felt Chanyeol’s arm leave his waist and his mother’s heavy footfalls and the door click shut.   


Carefully, Baekhyun moved towards the bed, his hands shaky and his breath coming in shudders.   


Once he was close enough, he reached out for his brother’s hand, gripping it within both of his own.    


“I don’t know if you can hear me.” he whispered as the room caught fire, the flames quickly spreading up the walls and engulfing the floor and space around them. “But I’m sorry.” he raised his voice, no longer whispering. “I’m sorry I did this to you. I know it’s my fault. I don’t know how you feel about me now. Whether you trust or love me anymore. If you don’t, please trust me just this once when I say I would do anything to trade places with you, because I really do wish it was me lying in the bed instead of you.   


“I said and did a lot of bad things to you. Especially when you were little. I locked you in cupboards and ratted you out and persuaded you to do bad things and blamed things on you and roughhoused with you. I’m sorry for all of those. I can promise you that when you see me again, I’ll be a better person. I’ll still get mad at you and blame things on you, and I may hit you a few times, but not hard anymore. I won’t lock you in cupboards anymore or purposely leave you at the store and I’ll pick you up from school and let you come places with me and buy you treats.   


“I’m sorry I did this to you.”    


Carefully Baekhyun stepped away from his brother, stretching his arm as he walked away so his fingertips fell from those of the unconscious boy.   


As the flames died down and the sun took its place back in the sky, he walked over to the door and opened it, facing his mother and Chanyeol who stood outside.   


“You can come in now.” he muttered.    


As his mother pushed past him and resumed her fussing, Chanyeol hung back, slipping his hand into Baekhyun’s.   


“Are you alright?” he asked.   


Baekhyun nodded. “I talked to him.”   


“What did you say?”   


“I said that I’d be a better person next time he sees me. That I was sorry and I wouldn’t lock him in anymore cupboards.”   


“I’m sure he appreciates it.”   


“He better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (22320 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 13/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (26569 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 12/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	14. XIII / Lame Liar

_ -Day 41; Monday, July 10th, 2017- _

Despite being back home with his own family, Park Chanyeol still took the drive over to Bucheon a few times a week to see Byun Baekhyun.   


What he did on his visits ranged- sometimes he simply sat in the hospital with Baekhyun, holding his hand while he waited for Byun Woohyun to wake. Other times he took Baekhyun back to Seoul with him, where he would stay with him and they would walk the streets of the city, Chanyeol buying Baekhyun treats he asked for. There were times when Chanyeol would see Baekhyun’s parents again, and times where it was just the two of them.   


Today, however, Chanyeol was alone in Seoul.    


By the time he dragged himself out of bed, it was almost past noon, and his older sister of three years, Park Mieun, was seated at the kitchen table, snacking on something Chanyeol didn’t bother to pay attention to while scrolling through her phone.   


“Mail came for you.” Mieun said through a mouthful as Chanyeol rummaged through the fridge. He may get up early to cook for Baekkie, but when it came to himself he considered a box of crackers a meal.   


“Good morning to you too.” Chanyeol muttered, closing the fridge door after coming to the conclusion that his family was out of food (and by out of food he means nothing he particularly felt like eating at that moment). “Who’s it from?”   


Mieun shrugged while Chanyeol seated himself at the table, dragging Mieun’s bowl away from her and towards himself. She had managed to finish the majority of it, having nothing but a grape stalk and a few strays laying in the bottom of the bowl. “Didn’t check.”   


Helping himself to the last few grapes, deeming that a healthy breakfast, Chanyeol reached for the letter.   


It was addressed to him, sent from his university.   


_ Oh joy. _ _  
_

Chanyeol slipped his finger under the envelope, ripping it open in tiny intervals all the way across until he could dump the contents out, which was just a folded piece of paper.   


 

_ Park Chanyeol, _ _  
_ _ We are delighted to know you will be returning to finish your fourth year here with us! Registrations have now begun, and we are sending you this letter to confirm your classes and programs. If you wish to change major or minors, enroll or withdraw from programs, or anything else regarding your classes, please contact us with the information below. Your set classes for now are also below. _

**_New_ ** _! Finish your major abroad! Now offering courses on four continents, over twenty languages, and in over fifty majors! _ _  
_

 

The letter went on the list his current year, major, and dorm arrangements (once again, he was roomed with Do Kyungsoo).   


He pushed the letter away from him, putting his face in his hands and whining. He then stood up, overturning the chair as he did so, which caused him to let out another groan.   


“What?” Mieun asked, reaching over and grabbing the letter. “Find out you’re getting put down or something? It’s about time.” She looked the letter over while Chanyeol raided the pantry, eventually pulling out a jar of Nutella. He grabbed a spoon, sighed as he uprighted his chair, and sank back into it, twisting the top off and shoving a spoonful into his mouth.   


“Don’t judge me.” he grumbled once Mieun shot him a look. She shrugged and laid the letter on the table, taking the spoon out of Chanyeol’s hands and helping herself. 

 

“Are you actually going to stick to a major this year?”    


“I don’t know.” Chanyeol whined, pouting. 

 

“You took what last year?”   


“Music. But Business my first two years.”   


“I say continue on with Business. You can do more with it. You can go into music with it, too- be a CEO of an entertainment company or a manger or something.”   


“But I wanna  _ make _ music, not watch others.”   


“Do both. Like that JYP guy.” Mieun waved the spoon around as she spoke, and Chanyeol reached over and grabbed it back from her.   


“My worry is that I won’t make money in the music industry, though.” Chanyeol pouted.   


“Worse comes to worse, you live in the basement.”   


“Wow, thank you for your uplifting words.” Chanyeol remarked, rolling his eyes. “I feel enlightened. My skin is clear.”   


Mieun laughed, taking the spoon back. “Why don’t you try the abroad program?” she suggested. “Go for business as a major and music as a minor. You can do a lot in a year with the abroad program- my friend went to Finland for a year and finished her entire degree. She was a second year.” Mieun stood up, screwing the lid onto the jar and ditching the spoon into the sink despite her brother’s protests.   


“I don’t know where I’d want to go, though.” Chanyeol muttered, laying his head down in his arms on the table.    


“Go somewhere with a large music business and economy. Like the States.”   


“Can’t I do that here?”   


“Yeah, but you’ll be graduating university at past thirty.”   


Mieun leaned against the sink, her arms crossed. “Chanyeol, as your older sister, and legal guardian if our parents die-“   


“I’m twenty-five years old. I can care for myself.”   


“The entire jar of Nutella you just tried to consume for breakfast at almost one in the afternoon begs to differ.”   


“Legally, I mean.”   


“I’ll still be your technical guardian.” Mieun said. “Anyways, because I’m older than you and I know what’s best for you, do the abroad program, and take business as a major and music as a minor. It’ll be a good experience and save your indecisive ass.”   


“I’ll think about it.” Chanyeol mumbled, sitting up and slumping in his chair. “I don’t know if I want to leave.”   


“It’s a year, Chanyeol. I won't abandon you after a year. Mom and Dad may, though. You’ll have to come back for the holidays so they don’t forget about you.”   


“It’s not that.”   


“What?” Mieun gave him another accusative look, raising her eyebrows. “Got your eye on a girl or something? Afraid she’ll leave you for someone better-looking than you?”   


Chanyeol scoffed. “No.” Although Yeol had an entire fleet of reasons, a girl wasn’t one, although it did come close to hitting one of his ships.   


“What’s her name?” Mieun taunted, leaning forward onto the table. “Does she go to your school?”   


“Lay off, would you?” Chanyeol snapped, standing up. “I don’t go asking about your boyfriend, do I?”   


“See, Chanyeol, the difference between you and I is that I can actually get, keep, and have a boyfriend. I’ve never seen you with someone.” Mieun pushed herself up from the table, folding her arms across her chest again. Despite being shorter than Chanyeol, she held quite an air of authority over him.   


“Are you saying I’m not in a relationship?” Chanyeol accused.   


“Of course I am. What else would I be saying? The moon landing was faked?”   


“I totally am in one.” Chanyeol pouted, like a little kid trying to lie their way through something.   


“Yeah? What’s her name, then?”   


“Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol threw, and then turned on his heel and made his way down the hall, intent on returning to his room.   


“Sounds fake.” Mieun called, and Chanyeol came storming back around the corner, matching Mieun’s crossed arms.    


“Are you saying Baekhyun’s not real?”   


“Sounds like you just twisted that one singer’s name. Baek A Yeon, is it?”   


“I swear, Baekhyun is very real. Why would I lie to you?”   


“To try and prove me wrong?”   


“What can I do to prove that Baekhyun’s real, then?”   


“Introduce me to this Baekhyun then.” Mieun shot him another one of her raised eyebrow looks.   


“Fine then.” Chanyeol said, making his way over to the door. “I’ll bring him here.”   


“That won’t be necessary.” Mieun laughed, following him as he changed his shoes. “I’ll be coming with you. Can’t give you a chance to rope one of your friends into this, can I?”   


“Fine. But I pick the music.”   


“We’ll see about that.” Mieun said, pushing past him and out the door, and Chanyeol grabbed his keys, rolling his eyes behind her back.   
  
~•~   
  


“Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called, rapping harshly on a certain boy’s front door. “It’s Chanyeol!”   


The door opened, and Byun Baekhyun’s mother stood on the other side. “Chanyeol!” she exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing his face, kissing him on the cheek. “What brings you here? Who’s this?” she asked after spotting Mieun, eyeing her.   


“This is my sister, Mieun.” Chanyeol said, gesturing to her.   


“ _ Older _ sister.” Mieun emphasized, greeting Baekhyun’s mother.    


“She’s convinced Baekhyun isn’t real.” Chanyeol continued, earning himself a slap on the arm from Mieun. “Hey!” he yelled, grabbing his arm, and Mieun shot him another look.   


“Sometimes I wish Baekhyun wasn’t real.” his mother joked, ushering the both of them in. “It’d save me a lot of time and money. Anyways, he’s in his room. Help yourself if you’re hungry.”   


She returned to whatever she was doing before they showed up, and Chanyeol walked over to the pantry, pulling out a box of cookies.   


“You just had a jar of Nutella.” Mieun commented.   


“These aren’t just for me.” Chanyeol retorted, making his way down the hall to Baekhyun’s room, where he knocked softly on the closed door. “Baekkie? It’s Chanyeol. Can I come in?”   


“Don’t turn on the light.” Byun Baekhyun called from the other side of the door, and Chanyeol pushed it open carefully, allowing the light to spill into the otherwise pitch dark room.   


“I brought cookies.” Chanyeol said, holding them up. Mieun slipped into the room behind them, and Baekhyun, who sat with his laptop in his lap and blankets wrapped around him in bed moved over to make room for Chanyeol, who sat beside him.   


“These are from my house.” Baekhyun said, peering at the cookies. “You got them right as you came in here.”   


“Hey, it’s the thought that counts.” Chanyeol argued, setting them down on the bed. “Anyways, Baekkie, this is my sister, Mieun.” He once again gestured to her as he introduced her for a second time. “She’s convinced you’re not real.”   


While Chanyeol spoke, Baekhyun fiddled with the box of cookies, peeling back the top. Once he had finished speaking, Baekhyun held the cookie in the air, freezing as he was about to take a bite. “So you’re telling me that you came all the way out here-  _ made me pause my show _ \- just to prove to your sister that I was real?” Baekhyun asked, as if in disbelief.   


Chanyeol nodded.   


Baekhyun hit Chanyeol on the arm, dropping the cookie and yelling. “Really? And you told my mom that?”   


Chanyeol clutched his arm, and shot Baekhyun a look. “Yes! Exactly that!”   


“You’re fucking stupid, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun spat, situating himself in his bed again. “Why didn’t you just call me? Show her a photo?”   


“I would’ve called him a liar.” Mieun piped up, walking closer to the two of them.    


“Well, I can tell you that I’m very real.” Baekhyun said, waving his arm about for emphasis. “Now, are you convinced enough or may I go back to my show now? Jongdae is already on season three and I need to catch up to him.” He gestured to his laptop as he spoke.    


“I still think he’s some friend you’ve roped into this.” Mieun remarked, hitting Chanyeol lightly on the shoulder. “Drive me home.”   


Baekhyun leaned over, grabbed Chanyeol’s face in his hands, and pressed his lips to his. Chanyeol wasted no time in kissing the boy back, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and laying the other on his chest.    


Forgetting everything, Chanyeol was immediately submerged in the feeling of Baekhyun’s soft lips against his, Baekhyun’s warm skin against his touch, Baekhyun’s beautiful hands against his cheeks, submerged in the feeling that was Byun Baekhyun, the one and only,  _ his _ one and only.    


After a moment, Baekhyun released himself from Chanyeol and turned to Mieun. “Convinced?” He asked under his breath.   


“Gross, but yes.” Mieun commented, and then tugged on Chanyeol’s arm. “Now come on, drive me home.”   


“Gross?” Baekhyun questioned, gaining a defensive tone. Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun like this before- so agitated, picking everything apart. “What? Is it because we’re two men?”   


“No.” Mieun protested, matching Baekhyun’s tone. Chanyeol was used to seeing Mieun like that, as she had always regarded him like that, as if his very existence was her biggest pet peeve (which, to be honest, probably was). “It’s gross because that’s my brother. You know, when he was little he used to-“   


“Okay, that’s enough!” Chanyeol said, getting up from the bed and pushing Mieun back. “Time to leave.”   


“Awe, come on Yeollie.” Baekhyun said, pouting at Chanyeol. “You came all the way out here to leave so soon? You know you’re both welcome to stay as long as you want.”   


“I actually do have to be home.” Mieun said, jutting out a hip and placing a hand on it. “I’m going out at like, four.”   


“Take the car and I’ll get a cab or something.” Chanyeol said.    


“Fine, but I’m not paying cab fare.” Mieun remarked.   


“Didn’t expect you to.” Chanyeol told her, and then turned to Baekhyun. “I’ll be right back.”   


“I’ll be watching my show!” Baekhyun called, and Chanyeol walked Mieun to the door, digging his keys out and handing them to his sister.    


“Leaving already?” Mrs. Byun asked, re-appearing in the hallway. “Why don’t you two stay for dinner? Baekhyun has an appointment at three, but Mieun looks responsible enough not to trash the place.”    


Chanyeol opened his mouth to retort back, but Baekhyun’s mother shot him a look, as if threatening to pull out a list of everything he’s accidentally broken in his visits, and that doesn’t count the marks on the walls from accidentally running into them all the time.   


“Just me, ma’am.” Mieun said politely. “I have plans for four.”   


Mrs. Byun gave her a look of understanding, and walked over to hold the door open for her. “If you ever find yourself back in the area, you’re always welcome here.” She turned to Chanyeol. “I’m assuming you’re staying?”   


“Yes, ma’am.”   


Mrs. Byun and Mieun quickly bid each other goodbye, and Chanyeol was promptly shooed off to Baekhyun’s room.   


“So, what are we watching?” Chanyeol asked, re-entering Baekhyun’s room and shutting the door behind him. He sidled back into the bed beside Baekhyun, who placed his laptop between them and cuddled up against him.   


“Some show Dae dragged me into.” Baekhyun muttered. “Minseok’s Netflix is American or something so he gets all the English shows. We have no idea what they’re saying but it seems pretty funny to me. I just laugh when they insert the canned laughter.”   


“Is there no subtitles?”   


“Yeah, there is. They just go by really fast so I only get like, half of what they’re saying.”   


“You’ve never taken an English lesson?”   


“I have, I just don’t remember anything. I barely remember what I learned last year. I forget it all once I leave my exam.”   


“How the fuck are you going to graduate?”   


“By bullshitting my way through everything so much it’s believable.”   


“Byun Baekhyun, you truly are an inspiration.”   


“Why thank you. Now shut up- I can’t talk and read subtitles at the same time.” Baekhyun reached up and placed his hand over Chanyeol’s mouth, prohibiting him from talking.   


A little while later, Baekhyun’s mother opened the door, sticking her head in. “Baekhyun.” she barked. “Time to go.”   


“For what?” Baekhyun asked, squinting through the light his mother allowed in.   


“You have a therapist appointment at three.” she frowned. “I told you this morning.”   


“Oh.” Baekhyun muttered, lowering his gaze. “I must have forgot.”   


Chanyeol noticed that ever since his accident, Baekhyun forgot things much easier. He knew that the doctor said it was temporary and his memory would be back to normal soon, and Chanyeol also knew that Baekhyun hated forgetting everything, but wanted to remember everything as if he led a perfect, normal life. Stronger than he did now.   


So that’s why Chanyeol began feeding him lies.   


Little lies. Ones that wouldn’t affect him much.    


Chanyeol altered conversations a little, making it seem like Baekhyun got more out of it than he really did. He altered book and movie plots, giving everyone happy endings. He told Baekhyun tales of things they had done where his memory gaps were larger, making it seem like they went out all the time. Chanyeol liked to think that this was helping Baekhyun be more social and get out of the house more.   


However, Chanyeol kept the fundamentals of everything- when and how they met, how long they had been together, what Baekhyun had done after his accident.   


Baekhyun never asked about details in their relationship, and Chanyeol wasn’t sure if this was because he remembered or didn’t want to know or ask. Chanyeol didn’t want to bring it up. Although Baekhyun was his secret that was slowly making its way out into the world, he didn’t know whether they should make it public or still keep it secret.   


“I’ll take him.” Chanyeol offered, pushing himself up from the bed. “I just need the address.”   


“Are you sure?” Baekhyun’s mother asked, and Chanyeol nodded.   


“I don’t mind.”   


“Didn’t your sister take the car?” Baekhyun asked quietly. He kept his head down, not looking at either Chanyeol or his mother.    


“He can use ours.” Mrs. Byun provided. “Are you okay with that, Baekkie?”   


Baekhyun nodded.    
  
~•~   
  


_ /Baekhyun/ _

“So, Baekhyun.” his therapist, Kim Yoojin, started. She moved some papers around on the table in front of her. “How have you been?”   


Baekhyun liked his therapist. When he first started seeing her a few weeks ago, he was a little scared of her. He found her daunting, despite her being quite friendly and fairly shorter than him. Perhaps it wasn’t exactly  _ her _ she was scared of, but the new setting and therapy itself. 

Baekhyun didn’t think he needed professional therapy. He thought he was fine- he was coping, wasn’t he? But both his mother and his doctor insisted, listing off many reasons why and the benefits of it.   


“I’ve been okay.” Baekhyun said quietly. Despite liking his therapist, he still felt very awkward and uncomfortable in her room. He felt small.   


“What have you done since I last saw you?” she continued. She lounged back on the red sofa across from him.    


Kim Yoojin’s room was an array of colours, insisting that different colours had different impacts on the soul. She had different coloured lights she used for different occasions, and today both her and Baekhyun were bathed in blue light. She hadn’t said her reasoning for that colour yet.   


“Not a lot.” Baekhyun admitted. “Jongdae recommended me a new show that I’ve been watching. A few hospital visits. Chaeyoung stopped in today. She took me here today.”   


Baekhyun liked his therapist, despite feeling out of place around her. However, when he saw her, they mainly talked about him. All he knew about her besides her name was how long she had been providing people therapy for (a number Baekhyun had already forgotten) and that she was married with a child. She had promised to bring her daughter in one day, saying that interaction with younger children would benefit his healing process.    


Baekhyun did not know her points of view and opinions on certain topics, especially on homosexuality. Although he was told it was a judgment-free, accepting and open environment, he did not feel comfortable coming out to her. So he simply changed Chanyeol’s name to Chaeyoung.   


He couldn’t remember if he knew a Chaeyoung or not.   


It wasn’t a lie. It was protection against him, and a mere change in details. He wasn’t lying. He was protecting himself.   


“And how do you feel about Chaeyoung bringing you here?” Yoojin questioned, and Baekhyun shrugged.   


“I don’t really care. She’s a better driver than I am.”   


“Are you saying because you genuinely think she’s a good driver or because of your accident?”   


“A little bit of both.”   


“You know your accident wasn’t your fault.” Baekhyun bit his lip, not replying. He had spent much of his first visit telling her how it was his fault. If only he had paid attention.    


Still, she insisted it wasn’t his fault. But she wasn’t there. She didn’t see it. She doesn’t know anything.   


“How are you and Jongdae doing?” Yoojin continued, moving the session along.   


“Good. He’s been careful with what he says around me. Minseok keeps him in check.” Baekhyun had never outright said anything about Jongdae and Minseok’s relationship. He was trying to test the waters with them.   


“How have you been feeling?”   


“I don’t know.” Baekhyun shrugged. He often gave Yoojin short answers. He didn’t talk much around her. “I’ve been distracted with my new show.”   


“And you like the show?” Baekhyun nodded. “You seem to be doing better, Baekhyun.” she commented. She reached forward, attaching a sheet of paper to a clipboard and clicking a pen. “Would you like me to explain the lights to you?”    


“Please.” Baekhyun said. He liked hearing about the lights. Not that he cared about them, but it was easier to listen to her than spill all of his secrets to her. Questions she had about the coloured lights were easier to answer than questions about his feelings.   


Kim Yoojin got up, walking over to the light switch. “Blue is a relaxing colour.” she said. “It’s used to treat a lot of diseases, and brings a relaxing, quiet, peaceful aura. How does the blue make you feel?”   


“Cold.” Baekhyun said.   


“Close your eyes. What do you see?”   


“Water.” Baekhyun said, promptly shutting his eyes. “Ice.” The blue reminded him of the Arctic. It gave him a cold, hopeless feeling. He related that to Yoojin.   


“Open your eyes. How does the red make you feel?” she asked, switching the lights so the blue was slowly overcome with a red.    


“Like a lizard.”   


Yoojin laughed at his answer. “Red is the colour of warmth and fire, love, life, joy, anger, and wrath. It stimulates blood flow and encourages activity. What colour do you like more? Red or blue?”   


“Red.” Baekhyun answered.    


“Do you want me to leave the red lights on?” Baekhyun nodded, and Yoojin came and sat down again. “I’m going to ask you some reflection questions now.”    


Reflection questions usually happened at the end of each session, and Baekhyun didn’t feel that it was hard to answer these. He preferred the reflection questions over the therapy-small-talk ones. He could also get away with giving smaller answers with these ones.    


“How do you feel all of your relationships are doing?” Yoojin started. “Are they strong? Weak? Falling apart? Growing?”   


“I think they’re growing.” Baekhyun said, fidgeting around a bit. “I think it may be out of pity, but people seem to care for me more.”   


“How do you feel about your accident?” This was a question she asked every time.   


“Guilty. It’s my fault it happened. I was careless.” he gave the same answer every time.   


“What do you want out of our therapy sessions? When you’re finished, how do you want to feel?” This was also a question she asked every time.   


“I want to feel like everything will be okay again.” Another automated answer.    


“What part of the accident sticks out to you the most? What part do you remember most?” This was a new question that threw Baekhyun off guard, and he felt a sob rise in his throat. He shakily pushed it back down.   


“Watching strange people take my brother away.” Baekhyun muttered.   


“Why?”   


“I didn’t know who they were. I didn’t know what was wrong with Woohyun. I didn’t know what they were doing with him, where they were taking him.” It was getting hard to breathe; he felt his chest closing up.    


Kim Yoojin stood up, walking over a cabinet carefully painted purple. The kind of purple you see used on cartoon grapes and neon lights, the kind of purple trapped at dawn.    


Baekhyun liked the purple painted cabinet.   


Yoojin opened one of the cabinet drawers, pulled out a box, and dropped the box’s contents on the table in front of Baekhyun, moving her papers.   


They were puzzle pieces, and Yoojin propped the puzzle’s picture that was depicted on the box up so Baekhyun could see it.   


“Before you leave,” Yoojin instructed, “I’d like you to solve this.”   


Baekhyun nodded and looked over at the puzzle’s picture. He pushed down another sob, and shakily picked up a piece.   


He had done this puzzle before.    


He had done this exact puzzle at Do Kyungsoo’s, the morning after.    


With shaking hands, he carefully pieced the puzzle together, purposely leaving out two pieces of the princesses.   


When he declared himself finished, Yoojin asked if he wanted a sucker before he left. He happily obliged, and left a few moments later with Chanyeol’s large hands wrapped around his, letting the saccharine candy coat the inside of his lips and roll around his tongue.   


Chanyeol said later the constant motion of the candy in Baekhyun’s mouth and the sweet taste it left on his lips was one of the sexiest things Baekhyun had ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (25315 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 14/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (29450 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 13/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	15. XIV / Affirmation

2017-2018 Abroad Students

**-Ahn Hyejin**

_ Second Year _

_ Restoration Biology Major _

_ Norway _

**-Gong Minji**

_ Second Year _ __  
_ Environmental Science Major _ _  
_ __ Taiwan

  
**-Jung Jinsoul**   
_ First Year _

_ Architectural Studies Major _ _  
_ _ China _

**-Kang Seulgi**   
_ Third Year _ __  
_ Sociology Major _ _  
_ __ Austria 

**-Kim, Jennie**   
_ Second Year _ __  
_ Classical Studies Major _ _  
_ __ France

  
**-Kim Jongin**

_ Third Year _ __  
_ Ecology Major _ _  
_ __ Taiwan

**-Kim Taehyung**   
_ Fourth Year _ __  
_ Mathematics Major _ _  
_ __ Finland

**-Kim Taehyung**   
_ Second Year _ __  
_ Motion Picture Arts Major _ _  
_ __ Spain

**-Nam Taehyun**   
_ Second Year _ __  
_ Archeology Major _ _  
_ __ Greece

  
**-Park Chanyeol**   
_ Fourth Year _ _  
_ _ Music Major _

_ Canada _   
**-Pyo Jihoon**   
_ Third Year _ _  
_ _ Interior Design Major _

_ India _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (27609 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 15/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (31489 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 14/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	16. XV / Ami La Nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS; Medium language

_ WARNINGS: Medium language  _

_ -Day 35; Friday, July 14th, 2017- _

The five sat in Kim Minseok’s hospital room awhile longer, all slowly filing out after Kris Wu decided to call it a night for Kim Junmyeon and he when the former began falling asleep on his shoulder.   


Byun Baekhyun had arranged to leave with Park Chanyeol, and the two had managed to persuade Kim Jongdae to leave Kim Minseok’s side for the night and get some sleep.   


“It’s like, two in the morning.” Junmyeon had mumbled into Kris’ shoulder, rubbing his cheek.   


“Do you want us to drop you off somewhere?” Baekhyun had asked, turned around in the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s car to face Jongdae. “Or do you want to come home with me?”   


“Just drop me off at Min’s.” Jongdae said. “I’ll be fine for the night.”   


“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, glancing back at Jongdae through the rear view mirror. Jongdae nodded.   


“You call me if you need anything, okay?” Baekhyun told him. “I don’t like leaving you alone, but I trust you. No taking the bus and going back after we leave, got it? Wait until at least nine tomorrow to go back.”   


“I won’t, Baekkie, I promise. I’m tired, anyways, and I’m not sleeping in a chair. I’d sooner push Minseok out of the bed. Even though I wouldn’t really want to sleep in a hospital bed. And I want to get some of Minseok’s things, anyways.”    


“I swear, DaeDae, if I find out you went anyways-“   


“I’m not! Gosh, Baekhyun.” Jongdae whined as Chanyeol pulled out front Minseok’s. “I’ll talk to you later, you losers.” he clambered out of the car, and they waited until they saw the door shut behind Jongdae and the living room light flick on before rolling out and back onto the road.   


“We’re going to your place.” Baekhyun said once the house was out of his sights. “I brought my bag.”   


“Had a feeling that’s what it was for.” Chanyeol laughed and reached over, laying a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. “Baekkie, I have something to tell you.”   


“Hm?” Baekhyun asked. He was used to Chanyeol saying that phrase- he often used it to lead into a horrible joke or topic Baekhyun pretended to find really interesting.   


“I’m leaving.” he said plainly, and a million thoughts ran through Baekhyun’s mind. Was that another Broadway joke he didn’t get?   


“You’re breaking up with me?” Baekhyun spat, that being the first coherent thought that came to mind.   


“What? No!” Chanyeol exclaimed, panicking and swerving slightly, as if he had just hit an unexpected pothole or trying to avoid hitting a squirrel.   


“Don’t do that.” Baekhyun hissed, wrapping his hand tightly around Chanyeol’s arm.   


“Sorry, sorry.” Chanyeol muttered. “But no, that’s not what I meant. No, I’m not breaking up with you. That’s like, the last thing I want right now.” he gave Baekhyun’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. “What I meant is that I decided to do the abroad program this year. Not decided, really- Mieun submitted my-“   


“Mieun?” Baekhyun repeated, disgust lacing his tongue. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.    


“She thought it’d be good for me.”    


“Mieun also thought I wasn’t real.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath.   


“I heard that.”   


“Good.”   


“Baekkie, are you mad?”   


Was he mad? He felt a million things, still trying to process their situation. He thought a million things, worries and fears and joys and disappointments. He felt a million things, just as Park Chanyeol always made him do.   


“No.” Baekhyun said plainly. “Where are you going?”   


“Canada.” Chanyeol answered. “U of T.”   


“U of T?”   


“University of Toronto. I’m taking the music program there.”    


“Cool.”   


“‘Cool’? That’s all you have to say? About all of this?” Chanyeol asked.   


“I don’t know.” Baekhyun mumbled. “I’m still processing, I guess.” He was. He didn’t know what to think.    


He didn’t like the idea of Chanyeol leaving, but he knew what the abroad program was like, especially this late in their years- he’d likely only be gone for a semester, maybe both if he was lucky. He was glad Chanyeol got to do this, though too. He knew how much trouble Chanyeol had picking and sticking to a major, something he was good at and wanted to pursue and be comfortable in. He knew Chanyeol loved music and the theatre, and hoped the program would benefit him. He knew it’d look good on a resume, too.   


“That means we have to talk, though.” Chanyeol said, pulling into his driveway. He parked the car and stalled the engine, but neither made an effort he exit the vehicle.   


“What are we doing right now?” Baekhyun questioned, a smile playing on his lips.   


“You know what I mean, Baekkie.” Chanyeol said, allowing himself a small smile. His hand still laid on Baekhyun’s thigh. “We’ll still be okay?”   


Baekhyun looked Chanyeol right in the eyes, reading the worry and pleading that were trapped within them.   


“I can’t say for sure, Yeol.” Baekhyun sighed after a moment. “You have to remember I’m not in the best place right now and it takes a bit longer for me to... _ get _ everything.” he looked away from Chanyeol.   


“I get it, I get it.” Chanyeol reassured, running his hand up and down his thigh. “Don’t worry too much about it, okay? I wanted to let you know. Give you time.”   


Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a small smile. “Thank you.” he whispered, looking down.   


Chanyeol leaned forward, kissing Baekhyun on the lips.    


It was a small kiss, what one could call a smooch, and didn’t evolve into anything more like their kisses usually did. Chanyeol’s lips still felt the same as they always did- soft and kissable.    


“Why don’t we go inside?” Chanyeol asked. “You’re tired.”   


“And hungry.” Baekhyun added, climbing out.   
  
~•~   
  


A few hours later, Baekhyun laid in Chanyeol’s bed, the latter cuddled against him, asleep.   


Baekhyun however, was still awake. He hadn’t been able to sleep a bit that night, despite being dead tired.   


It was nearing quarter to five in the morning when Baekhyun finally gave up on sleep and reached over for his phone, turning the brightness down and angling it away as to not wake Chanyeol.   


He scrolled through his feed for a while, looking at useless shit and things he didn’t even find funny. It was dead. Everyone was asleep, and those who would be awake he didn’t dare disturb.    


Except one.   
  
  


**baekthosebyuns** : you up?    
  


He replied almost immediately.   
  


**zhxngyixingicorn** : ofc    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : it’s very hard to sleep on a boat   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : ever tried?   
**baekthosebyuns** : no, and by the sounds of it I don’t really wanna    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : shouldn’t you be asleep?    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : you’re not on a boat   
**baekthosebyuns** : can’t. the past few hours have been too much for me to sleep    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : I get it    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : how’s he doing anyways   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : I’d come visit if I could but I’m in the middle of the ocean    
**baekthosebyuns** : how’s who doing?   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : your brother. Minseok. Chanyeol. Jongdae. Obama. However you want to interpret it.   
**baekthosebyuns** : still comatose but stable, sleeping and said to be released tomorrow (today now I guess?? Idk), sleeping, stress sleeping, and good I hope    
**baekthosebyuns** : I love Obama I’d let him ride me   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : I’d like to bake him a nice cake 

**baekthosebyuns** : you should make me a cake sometime    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : why tho    
**baekthosebyuns** : because I’m asking and you like me enough to make me one    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : that reason is very hard to argue with    
**baekthosebyuns** : and remember that time I paid for your lunch? Let you into your dorm when you were too high to figure out how to get the key into the lock? Brought you alcohol to drink through your hangover?   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : okay okay you got me as soon as I get off this damn boat I’ll make you a cake I’ll even decorate it all pretty    
**baekthosebyuns** : O(∩_∩)O~   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : (●°u°●) 」

**baekthosebyuns** : (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : I have something to show you    
**baekthosebyuns** : ??   
_ /zhxngyixingicorn sent a photo/ _   
**baekthosebyuns** : is that the sunrise??

**zhxngyixingicorn** : Yes I think it is very pretty over the water 

**zhxngyixingicorn** : it’s prettier irl the picture doesn’t do it justice    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : idk I thought you’d like it    
**baekthosebyuns** : I do    
**baekthosebyuns** : I love all the different colours in it    
**baekthosebyuns** : put that on my cake    
_ /baekthosebyuns took a screenshot/ _   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : feeling sleepy now?    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : I appreciate you talking to me but I think you should get at least a little bit of sleep    
**baekthosebyuns** : thanks yixing 

**zhxngyixingicorn** : sleep well Baekhyun 

**zhxngyixingicorn** : remember they’re not strangers if they say their name first    
**baekthosebyuns** : good night yixing    
  


Baekhyun clicked his phone off, putting it to the side and wiggling down into the bed, pressing himself against Chanyeol.   


Chanyeol didn’t move much in his sleep, but when he felt Baekhyun against him he moved to lean into him, his arm becoming tighter around him.    


Chanyeol was warm, and a hand against his chest allowed Baekhyun to feel his heartbeat beneath his thin tee shirt.   


Feeling and listening to that, Chanyeol’s gentle, rhythmic heartbeat, like the drum kit Chanyeol kept in the corner of his room, lulled Baekhyun to sleep.    


It was that feeling leaving that jolted Baekhyun awake. “Yeol?” he called out.   


“Sh-h.” Chanyeol hushed, his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You go back to sleep. It’s okay.”   


“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked groggily.   


“Are you hungry?”   


“What are you doing?”   


“Cooking if you’re hungry.”    


“Will you make pancakes?”   


“Mhm.” Chanyeol hummed. “Now go back to sleep. You were up late last night.”   


How did Chanyeol know that? Was he not really sleeping?    


Baekhyun shook his head. “I’m up, I’m up.” Baekhyun slid out of bed, slipping on a pair of pants and sliding his phone in his back pocket before following Chanyeol into the kitchen, where he was already clambering around, much to Park Mieun’s protest.   


“You’re too loud.” she barked. “Why don’t you just go and pick something up? Or have something less loud, like cereal? You can’t burn that.”   


“Baekhyun likes pancakes.” Chanyeol said, shrugging his sister off. Neither noticed Baekhyun lingering in the corner, afraid to interject.   


“Who gives a shit about Baek A Yeon?” Mieun commented.   


“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol corrected, annoyed. “And he said he was hungry.”   


“So what are you gonna do, chuck them over there and hope they land in his mouth?” Mieun asked. “Drive them over cold?”   


“Wake him up again when I’m done.” Chanyeol said, gesturing towards the door with his head. Baekhyun darted back behind the door, still listening but out of sight.    


“He’s here?”   


“Mhm. He wanted to.”   


“Since when did you leave? When did you come home?”   


“Left at about midnight. I left a note. I had to pick up Jongdae and take him to the hospital. Came back at around two? Two-thirty?”   


“And Baekhyun fits into this...how?”   


“We met him, Kris, and Junmyeon at the hospital. Baekhyun’s best friend is Jongdae- of course he was there.”   


Baekhyun heard Mieun sigh and click her tongue. “Whatever. I don’t want you leaving that late again though, okay?”   


“It was an emergency.” Chanyeol argued.    


“I don’t care.”   


Before Mieun could argue anymore, Baekhyun emerged from his hiding spot, groggily walking up to Chanyeol and resting his head on his shoulder. “Are you done yet?” he whined, hearing Mieun’s footsteps thunder down the hall.   


“Not yet.” Chanyeol replied, wrapping an arm around his waist, causing Baekhyun to cuddle up even closer to him. “Almost, though.” he kissed the top of his forehead as Baekhyun felt the vibration of his phone in his back pocket.    


While Chanyeol moved to grab more ingredients and plates, Baekhyun leaned against the table behind them, digging out his phone.   
  


**zhxngyixingicorn** : you up?   
  


Baekhyun smiled to himself as his phone buzzed again, flashing more notifications.  
  


**not minseok** : hope you got home okay and stuff ****  
**not minseok** : heading to the hospital again now   
**not minseok** : he’s supposed to be released today    
**not minseok** : do you think they’ll let me bring a suitcase on the bus?   
**not minseok** : I didn’t know what to bring or what he wanted so I brought all choices    
  


Baekhyun quickly text both of them back.   
  


**baekthosebyuns** : yea, just got up a few minutes ago    
  


**baekthosebyuns** : got home okay!! get to the hospital safe!! I don’t see why they wouldn’t let you?? Just don’t throw it at anyone   
  


“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called, waving a plate behind him. “Come and get it before I drop it.”   


Baekhyun reached forward, grabbing his plate and another for Chanyeol, setting them down on the table before seating himself, waiting for Chanyeol.   
  


**zhxngyixingicorn** : sleep well?   
**baekthosebyuns** : good, you?   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : mhm   
  


**not minseok** : I’ll throw it right at the bus driver   
**not minseok** : that’s sure to let me on    
**baekthosebyuns** : do it I dare you    
  


“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, as if he had said it a million times. He laid his fingers on the top of Baekhyun’s phone, near the camera, gently tipping it down. He now sat across from Baekhyun. “Hi.”   


“Hi.” Baekhyun said, smiling.   


“Eat.” Chanyeol ordered. “Put the phone down.”   


“Sorry.” he muttered, clicking his phone off and setting it to the side. “I was texting Jongdae.”   


“What’d he say?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun put a piece of his pancake in his mouth.   


“He’s heading to the hospital.” he said, his mouthful.    


They made small talk, Chanyeol explaining more about the abroad program. It was mainly things Baekhyun already knew from the program being advertised so much around school, and a few things Chanyeol himself wanted.   


“I want to see a hockey game.” he said. “And a basketball game. And a concert. Montreal isn’t far from Toronto- I want to go there and go to a cafe or something. I want to go to a museum, too. Doesn’t have to be in Montreal.”   


“Isn’t Kris from Canada?” Baekhyun asked as his phone buzzed again, and he reached over to check who it was.   
  


**zhxngyixingicorn** : can I ask you a question please?   
  


**not jongdae** : I think he’ll really appreciate it if I thunk him really hard over the head with a suitcase    
  


“Yeah, he’s from Vancouver though. That’s the other side of Canada.” Chanyeol added when he saw Baekhyun’s confused expression. “Is that Jongdae?”   


Baekhyun nodded. “One second.”   
  


**baekthosebyuns** : sure go ahead   
  


**baekthosebyuns** : make sure someone films it so I can see   
  


“Sorry, you were saying?” Baekhyun asked, setting his phone down again. Chanyeol’s gaze lingered on his phone and then flicked to his eyes.   


“I was just saying that Kris is from the other side of Canada.” Chanyeol said, standing up and collecting their plates, ditching them in the sink. “He said he’s been to Toronto and Montreal, though. He gave me a list of places I should check out. Do you know what a Budweiser Stage is?”   


“Isn’t that a beer? Is he sending you to a brewery?”   


“Beats me.” Chanyeol shrugged. “What do you want to do today?” he asked after a few moments, Baekhyun’s attention turned back to his phone and Chanyeol finished with the dishes.   


“I want you to teach me piano.” Baekhyun said, looking up from his phone. “You promised.”   


“Here.” Chanyeol said, smiling and holding out his hand. Baekhyun set his phone down on the table and took his hand, letting Chanyeol lead him down into the basement, a place in the house Baekhyun hadn’t been nor seen anyone go down into.   


It was furnished, but colder. Chanyeol flicked the lights on to reveal the walls painted a deep red, almost like the colour of brick. A television was mounted to the wall, a tall shelf lined with plastic movie cases and VCRs was placed beside it, another filled with books placed on the other side.    


A sofa and a chair were placed in front of the television, outlines in the carpet being the only thing that separated them. The outlines were seemingly from a coffee table, which had been dragged to the side and abandoned.   


On the far side of the room was a door, and one could tell Chanyeol spent the most time down here than the other household members as a few pop cans and food wrappers dotted the floor around guitars positioned by the wall and an electric piano pushed against the wall beside it.    


“Don’t mind those.” Chanyeol muttered, pushing a food wrapper away with his toe. “Here.” he slid onto the piano bench, and Baekhyun sat beside him, his legs slung over his and leaning into his chest. “How much do you know?”   


“I can play one song.” Baekhyun said, sticking his pointer finger up. “From memory.”   


“What song?”   


“ _ Moon of Seoul _ .”   


“Show me.” Chanyeol said, grinning and tucking his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.   


Carefully, Baekhyun laid his hands on the keys, pressing gently as he began to play, letting his memory take over and his fingers do the work, dancing lightly over the keys.   


“You’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol whispered when he finished, kissing the crook of his neck.   


“Now you show me something.” Baekhyun said softly, returning his kiss on the cheek.   


Chanyeol laid his hands over Baekhyun’s, completely encasing them.    


Gentler than one would expect with hands so large and calloused from years of running over thick metal strings, Chanyeol began to softly guide Baekhyun’s hands over the keys, delicately pressing his fingers into the chords.   


He sang softly into Baekhyun’s ear, his breath tickling his neck. “ _ Baby really hurt me, crying in the taxi, _ ”   


Baekhyun barely understood a word he sang, but loved the sound of it- Chanyeol’s voice sounded beautiful as per usual, relaxing and soothing to the ear. He played the piano effortlessly, as if he had written this piece himself. The piano suited the song well- highlighting the deepness of Chanyeol’s voice and the soft, mellow drive of the song.   


Baekhyun had heard Chanyeol sing many times. The latter hummed and sang while he worked or was bored, and there had been his fair share of nights that Chanyeol had sung Baekhyun to sleep, and times where Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol to sing for him, filling in the silence.   


However, he hadn’t heard Chanyeol sing anything like this before. Chanyeol’s favourite song at the moment was _RENT_ ’s _One Song Glory_ , but Baekhyun loved it when he sang _Heathers’_ _Freeze Your Brain_ , both of which he often accompanied himself on the guitar with.   


“That didn’t sound like a musical.” Baekhyun said when he finished, turning to look him in the eye. Was it one he hadn’t heard before? That French one he fell asleep during the movie of?   


Chanyeol just laughed, kissing his cheek. “That’s because it wasn’t.” He explained. “It’s a new song-  _ Liability,  _ Lorde.”    


“It’s pretty.” Baekhyun said. “Teach me, teach me!” he exclaimed excitedly, wiggling his fingers and then laying them flat on the keys.   


“Okay, okay.” Chanyeol said, laughing again. “Here. Start with your hands like this,” He re-positioned Baekhyun’s fingers over the keys. “and start with these notes.”   
  


**zhxngyixingicorn** : well it’s more of a favour    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : can you go online for me and send me my application letter? I can’t get onto the site :( I’ll send you my username and password    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : you don’t have to if you don’t want to    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : actually that’s a lie I do have a question I mean I would still like you to do that if you can but I have an actual question for you   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : how do you tell if someone likes you? like more than a friend? idk the korean for it I tried to translate it but I’m pretty sure it gave me a cuss word   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : at least I’ve heard Jongdae and Minseok use it as a curse word    
  


**not minseok** : he’s awake oh god    
**not minseok** : we’re leaving soon he’s fine baekkie he’s gonna be great   
**not minseok** : wanna know how I know?    
**not minseok** : cause the first thing he did when he saw me was cuss me out (dunno what he said, I think it was German??) and tell me off for not leaving his phone with him    
**not minseok** : and then he asked if I fed the cat, cussed me out some more, and then cried

  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (31206 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 16/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (35501 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 15/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	17. XVI / Anhedonia, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; implied sexual references

_-Day 46; Saturday, July 15th, 2017-_

**baekthosebyuns** : if someone likes you as more than a friend they make excuses to talk to you and be with you and creep your insta  
_/baekthosebyuns sent a photo/_  
**baekthosebyuns** : that’s your application letter btw  
**baekthosebyuns** : now I have a question for you  
**baekthosebyuns** : have you ever been in a long distance relationship?  
  
   

Byun Baekhyun still didn’t know how to feel about Park Chanyeol leaving. He had found himself distancing himself from Yeol- despite the numerous offers to drive out to see him and take him places and buy him things and do things with him, Baekhyun had refused to see Park Chanyeol.  
   

He was content with camping out in his room, alone, watching Netflix and texting anyone but Yeol.  
   

He got a reply from Zhang Yixing two episodes later.  
  
   

 **zhxngyixingicorn** : thanks  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : and depends on what you mean by long distance and relationship  
**baekthosebyuns** : like I’m a romantic/sexual relationship with someone and the two of you are far enough apart that you can’t physically touch or see each other

 **baekthosebyuns** : like you’d have to fly to see them you can’t drive  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : if we’re not counting the one time Luhan and I thought we fucked but didn’t then no  
**baekthosebyuns** : that’s a story I wanna hear about later  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : okay  
**baekthosebyuns** : but rn I wanna know if you think long distance relationships work??

 **zhxngyixingicorn** : it depends  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : i think if both people loved each other enough they could make it work and it’s totally possible but I also think that a lot of people get scared by the distance and it is something that throws a wrench in a relationship and can be hard to overcome  
**baekthosebyuns** : how do you know if a long distance relationship is worth it?  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : if you love him enough that you’re willing to overlook the distance  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : honestly Baekhyun the best advice I have for you is to give it a shot because who knows? Maybe the distance isn’t as bad as you think  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : at the same time Baekhyun you need to take a step back and look at your relationship  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : how does he make you feel? Did you feel better or worse after getting together with him? Do you think you’ll feel better or worse if you break it off with him?  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : if you’re already having doubts Baekhyun do you really love him?  
**baekthosebyuns** : thanks yixing  
**baekthosebyuns** : that sounds sarcastic I’m serious thank you  
**zhxngyixingicorn** : have a good day Baekhyun  


 

That’s not the answer Baekhyun was expecting. But Yixing did have a point.  
   

Baekhyun often needed advice on lots of things, and he had two friends he went to for advice- Kim Jongdae and Zhang Yixing.  
   

Kim Jongdae was easily one of his best friends. They thought a lot alike, but Jongdae was also quite wild and spontaneous, and instead of giving him plausible advice and rationalizing things, Jongdae often hyped him up to do things he shouldn’t (sleeping with Park Chanyeol in the first place was a prime example).  
   

Zhang Yixing, on the other hand, balanced it out- Yixing thought things through and rationalized. He made Baekhyun think and really look at things instead of throwing him head-first into situations.  
   

Perhaps he needed his balance on this situation and needed to talk to Jongdae.  
   

Perhaps what Baekhyun needed was for Jongdae to kick him in the back and yell at him to keep the dick he has instead of going out and prying for more.  
   

But Jongdae didn’t know about him and Chanyeol- he couldn’t possibly talk to him. Jongdae would see through those ‘for a friend’ or ‘hypothetically speaking’ excuses.  
   

No one knew about Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
   

Not even Yixing.  
   

How did he know it was a ‘he’ Baekhyun was talking about?  
   

_Since when were you two fucking?_ _  
_    

Kris’ words popped into Baekhyun’s head, and he remembered that both Kris and Junmyeon had found out about him and Chanyeol.  
   

Baekhyun didn’t know Kris and Junmyeon too too well, but enough to trust them with this.  
   

Considering Jongdae’s texts a few nights ago, Junmyeon would give rational advice like Yixing, and Kris would be like Jongdae, bringing the irrational, erratic balance.  
  
   

 _/baekthosebyuns added galaxykris and kim junmyeon. to the chat/_  
_/baekthosebyuns named the chat ‘heLp’/_  
**baekthosebyuns** : yO  
**kim junmyeon.** : are you okay?? are you dying??  
**baekthosebyuns** : no I need advice  
**galaxykris** : Junmyeon is better at that than I am  
**kim junmyeon.** : i hope so I didn’t get a degree for nothing  
**baekthosebyuns** : have either of you ever been in a long distance relationship?  
**kim junmyeon.** : no  
**galaxykris** : the closest I get to a long distance relationship is my mom  
**galaxykris** : That sounded weird scratch that no no I have not  
**galaxykris** : is this about Chanyeol??  
**baekthosebyuns** : yes  
**kim junmyeon.:** i can tell where this is going  
**baekthosebyuns** : are long distance relationships worth it??

 **kim junmyeon.** : have you talked to anyone else about this?  
**baekthosebyuns** : Yixing  
_/baekthosebyuns sent a photo/_  
**galaxykris** : I’d honestly hate to see you and Chanyeol break up I think you 2 are rlly cute and go well together but at the same time Yixing has a point- if you’re already doubting it and you still have a few weeks left you need to think about your relationship without the distance  
**kim junmyeon.** : if Chanyeol wasn’t leaving would you still feel this way?  
**baekthosebyuns** : is it bad that I feel like I should say yes to that?  
**kim junmyeon.** : not at all if anything it’s better. Means you recognize you and your relationship is changing  
**baekthosebyuns** : but it’s my fault it’s changing I’m changing and not for the best tbh  
**kim junmyeon.** : You see a therapist, don’t you?  
**baekthosebyuns** : Yes

 **kim junmyeon.** : what do you work on with them?

 **baekthosebyuns** : she does a lot of colour light therapy with me it’s quite cool I like it and she makes me solve some puzzles but mostly asks me questions. some of them are like what I did that week and others are how the different coloured lights make me feel and then she has what she calls reflection questions we mostly work on stuff about the accident  
**kim junmyeon.** : have you felt any different since seeing her?  
**baekthosebyuns** : I’ve changed. I’ve become more open with myself but more closed off with those around me if it makes sense. I felt like before my accident I’d say things before thinking but now I think before speaking, and I keep things to myself rather than blurt them aloud

 **kim junmyeon.** : have you talked to her about Chanyeol?  
**baekthosebyuns** : I havent seen her since I learned about Chanyeol and she doesn’t know I’m gay  
**kim junmyeon.** : how do you feel about Chanyeol leaving?  
**baekthosebyuns** : I still don’t know

 **baekthosebyuns** : im upset hes leaving and don’t want him to and want him to stay but at the same time I don’t think I can do the distance but don’t want to hurt him but I’m happy he’s leaving because this is really gonna benefit him  
**kim junmyeon.** : What’s your ideal outcome of this situation?  
**baekthosebyuns** : he changes his mind and doesn’t leave but I know that’s not happening and I’m not gonna ask him to stay because that’ll hurt him and make it worse  
**kim junmyeon.:** What’s your ideal outcome of the situation if he leaves?  
**baekthosebyuns** : honestly that we break up and he’s okay with it and feels the same way and we remain friends and when he comes back we get back together  
**galaxykris** : so you want to break up with him?  
**baekthosebyuns** : yeah I guess  
**galaxykris** : then fuck him lots before you do because I’ve seen Chanyeol’s dick and it’s a good one tbh  
**kim junmyeon.** : KRIS  
**galaxykris** : I mean it’s horrible I haveng seen his dick what’s a dick  
**kim junmyeon.** : I hate you  
**baekthosebyuns** : thanks guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: lmao idk whats sup with the weird ass spacing for all these texts lmao sorry  
> Also!! I'm happy to announce my new projects!! The first is a UAU companion book titled "Coffee // KaiSoo [UAU IV]". I have a teaser up already, and expected release date is October 22nd. The timeline for it overlaps and surpasses the original three UAU ("Liar", "The Long Game", and "Purple"). The second is "Yuanfen: The Complete UAU Guide"! It contains all chapters from all four UAU books AND bonus chapters and content, so please stay on the lookout for those! Thank you all!]
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (34071 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 17/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (37223 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 16/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	18. XVII / You Don't Have To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; sexual references

_ -Day 48; Monday, July 17th, 2017- _

Byun Baekhyun liked cheesy. Whether it was cheesy foods or cheesy movies, he liked it all.    


Perhaps that was the reason Baekhyun was outside Park Chanyeol’s bedroom at four in the morning, throwing pebbles at his window. Hard enough to make an audible click, but not hard enough to mark the glass.   


He had texted Chanyeol before he left, getting in the driver’s seat of his car alone for the first time in over a month, taking the short drive to Chanyeol’s on his own.    


He had texted Chanyeol again when he arrived, but had never received an answer. So he resulted in lobbing the small pebbles at his lover’s window, each pebble’s crash getting a little louder; a gradual crescendo.   


_ Crashendo _ .   


After a few more moments of continuous pebbles again his bedroom window, Chanyeol emerged in the glass, squinted eyes and messy hair.    


“Baekhyun?” he called, opening the window. Baekhyun could only see Chanyeol’s head and torso, and he was shirtless, the streetlights and moonlight blending into one to illuminate his cheek and collarbones, highlighting the dip of his neck and curve of his shoulders and sharpness of his jaw.   


“Yeol!” Baekhyun called back up, waving frantically and standing on tiptoes.   


“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol leaned out the window, raising his voice loud enough so Baekhyun could hear, but low enough that he wouldn’t wake anyone.   


“Let me in, Yeol.” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Or come down and come with me.”   


“What the fuck? It’s like, two in the morning.”   


“Four, actually.”    


“What do you want, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol sighed, rubbing an eye with the palm of his hand.   


“You!” Baekhyun yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth. “I want you, Chanyeol! Please. Come down, or let me in. I need you.”   


Chanyeol paused a moment, leaning back into his room. He seemed to sigh and shake his head. “Give me five minutes. I’ll unlock the door.” he held five fingers up, and then shut the window.   


A man of his word, Chanyeol was at the door in five minutes, still shirtless and wearing a pair of black shorts.    


Baekhyun immediately laid both hands on the side of his face, pulling him down towards him and kissing him.   


He tasted of morning breath, and he still had that ‘I just woke up’ smell about him.   


Chanyeol slid one arm around Baekhyun’s waist, the other wrapped around his back to steady him.    


“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked, pulling away after a moment. He spoke softly. Baekhyun nodded, thinking nothing of the question, and leaned in to kiss him again, but Chanyeol pulled away before he could. “Why are you here?”   


Chanyeol’s gaze was tired, but his eyes read confusion, sternness, and worry.    


“Didn’t you hear me?” Baekhyun laughed, leaning in to lay his head on his chest. “I said I want you.” His hands, which had fallen to Chanyeol’s chest and shoulders when he pulled away, traced along his collarbone.   


He leaned in again, his lips meeting the taller man’s jaw, feeling down his neck.   


Chanyeol reached up, intersecting his skin and Baekhyun’s lips with his fingers, which laid gingerly against Baekhyun’s lips, his warm breath tickling his fingers.   


“Wait a minute, okay?” Chanyeol whispered hoarsely, and Baekhyun could still hear the roughness and deepness of his voice due to the morning.    


Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a pleading look, readying his pouty lip as he shook his head.    


Chanyeol leaned in, laying a large kiss on his lips before pulling away again. With his arms around his waist and back, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up, who immediately wrapped his legs and arms around him.   


Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, laughing as Chanyeol made his way inside. “Sh-h.” Chanyeol hushed. “Everyone else is still sleeping.”   


Baekhyun laid a few kisses on his neck, and as Chanyeol maneuvered the two through the kitchen Baekhyun laid both of his hands over Chanyeol’s eyes.   


“Baekhyun!” he hissed, and one arm fell from around him and gripped the back of a chair of the kitchen table.   


Baekhyun laughed again, uncovering his eyes, and Chanyeol glared at him, shaking his head, but kissed him nonetheless.    


Carefully, Chanyeol laid Baekhyun on the bed, kissing his cheeks and jaw and neck.   


They easily fell into one another, hands matching the way their lips moved feverishly and backs arced and breaths became heavy.   
  
~•~   
  


“Yeol?” Baekhyun asked, tracing circles on Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breaths against his cheek.   


“Hm?” Chanyeol hummed. His eyes were closed, but his arm was still wrapped lazily around Baekhyun.   


“I love you.” he muttered.   


“I love you, too.”   


Silence.   


“Baek?”   


“Yeah?”   


“I’m going to miss you.”    


“I’ll miss you more, Yeol. I’ll miss you more.”   


Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun’s head up, kissing his lips.   


“Yeol?”   


“Hm?”   


“When do you leave?”   


“The fourth. Eighteen days.”   


“That seems so close.” Baekhyun’s tone dropped to a low mumble. He knew Chanyeol was leaving soon- school started soon- but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.   


“It’s alright, Baekkie. We’ve still got like, two weeks. And I’ll be home for holidays and breaks. The time difference is a little much, I’ll admit, but it’s not as bad as we think. We can video call and text and stuff. I’ll bring you back something, too.” he spoke quickly, trying to reassure Baekhyun.   


“I know, I know.” Baekhyun said. “It’d just be different, you know? Like, I can’t throw rocks at your window at four in the morning.”   


Chanyeol laughed, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. “It’s only a year- not even. I think you can last a year without throwing rocks at my window.”    


“Yeah, but I don’t think I can last a year without sex.” Baekhyun said pointedly.   


“Ever heard of masturbation?” Chanyeol scoffed.   


“Yeah, but...” Baekhyun sighed. “To me, it’s kinda like cheating in a way.”   


“Even if I’m halfway across the globe?”   


“I don’t know.” Baekhyun sighed again. “I don’t know, Yeol.”   


“It’s alright, Baekkie.” Chanyeol consoled, rubbing Baekhyun’s back. “You don’t have to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (37003 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (38035 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 17/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	19. XVIII / An Open Letter From Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Alcohol and drug use mentions; mentions of vehicular collisions; implied sexual references

Dear Everyone and No One;   


If my life were a movie, this would be the part where we catch up with the freeze frame and record scratch from the first few minutes of it, the question of ‘Yep. This is me. You’re probably wondering how I ended up here.’ being answered.   


Except my movie is directed and written by some drunk guy on every drug in the book, so the question really hasn’t been answered, so we have to result to breaking the fourth wall and explaining what we’re trying to convey through film (Xi Luhan, take notes).   


We’ll start with what plagued me the most.   


Woohyun.   


I love him more than myself.   


Despite the weekly therapy, I still blame myself for what happened.    


How couldn’t I? It’s my fault. If had been paying attention instead of arguing with him and worrying about Yeol it wouldn’t have happened.    


I’m Woohyun’s older brother. I’m supposed to lead by and set an example for him. I’m supposed to be responsible, yet all I’ve done is wind him up comatose in the hospital.    


He’s supposedly doing well. Mama spends a lot of time at the hospital with him. I go at least twice a week. The majority of the time I can’t bring myself to go. Whenever I see him I’m reminded of what I’ve done. It’s selfish of me, but I can’t bring myself to face that truth anymore than I already have right now.   


The doctors say he improves everyday and that’s he’s made massive progress.    


To Woohyun, my little brother, you will never understand how truly sorry I am. Never will I be able to make it up to you nor forgive myself. I’ve taken something precious from you, and in return I’ll give you everything I have. I love you more than anything, and it hurts me more than it hurts you. Emotional pain always hurts more than physical.    


You see, physical pain can go away. Break your leg and it heals after a while, practically good as new. However, emotional pain does not go away. Even if all is forgiven (baby*), there’s still the everlasting scars. That pain and hurt is always there, in the back of your neck and height of your spine.    


Now for what a lot of you are probably ogling on about.   


The one and only Park Chanyeol.    


Yeol, my Yeol. My dearest. My love.   


Don’t get me wrong. I love Chanyeol, I really do. But sometimes I can barely bring myself to think of him.    


I understand this one is going to be a little harder to explain, so bear with me.    


As I said before, I love Park Chanyeol. More than anyone**, really. He means so much to me and I’ve fallen in love with everything about him, despite the short amount of time I’ve known him (about forty days up to this point. If we were Jesus, we would have survived the worst at this point. But darling dear, this is only the beginning, I’m afraid.).   


Perhaps it's the short amount of time I’ve known him, despite how much of it I’ve spent with him. Perhaps it’s the distance, too daunting for me. Perhaps it’s Chanyeol himself, and I’ve just realized I don’t actually really like him and was just using him for whatever reason- his body, his money, his attention; the list goes on.    


Or perhaps it’s me, the ever changing, flowing me.    


I’ve been described by more than one person (all shrinks, albeit) as a constant changing kind of person, like water (funny enough, I’m a Taurus, an Earth sign, but also connected to Spring).    


In all honesty, as much as every other excuse and reason I’ve named has some part to play, I believe myself is the biggest, underlying reason.    


I’ve changed. Perhaps for the better, perhaps for the worst- depends on who you ask.    


I don’t want to say I’ve  _ outgrown _ Chanyeol, but more  _ detached _ .    


I still love Chanyeol. A part of me always will.    


I talked about this with my therapist, Kim Yoojin. She said that Chanyeol leaving is a silver lining; a sign almost. As I change and grow, so do my feelings and relationships, and that’s unfortunately what’s happened with Chanyeol and I.    


She also had time to point out the fact that we are still young. We still have time.   


I have time to be with Chanyeol and Yixing and Jongdae and anyone else’s pants I might want to get in or anyone else I just want to hang around. I have time to figure things out.    


I’ve decided how I’m going to handle my Chanyeol Crisis, but I just haven’t figured out how or when. Knowing myself, it will probably be the last minute, like a school project.   


To Chanyeol, my darling dear, I love you and will never completely hate you. But a part of me does hate you, because it sees you as the bringer of all that _ this _ is, the end of our own, mini world. I’ll forever wonder what would’ve happened if you never left. Perhaps we would have been each other’s happily ever after, the happy ending. Perhaps we would have met our untimely demise later in the school year, or perhaps you leaving is just another plate atop the already oh-so-tall pile.    


To you, I leave my undying love and unwavering loyalty. Take good care of it.   


Now for some issues that may not be of much importance to everyone, but things I’d still like to address. I’ve already laid out quite private parts of myself***, so there’s really nothing else to lose.   


Kim Jongdae. One of my best friends. Perhaps my  _ best _ friend. I love you, and I know we’re going through a lot of the same things, but dealing with them in different ways and situations. I’ll admit now you’ve dealt with yours much better than I have. I’ve always respected and looked up to you (despite you being younger than me), but never have I as much as I do now. Please never lose that, as that’s very valuable.    


To you I leave our everlasting friendship.    


Do me a favour and hold Minseok close and never let go. He’s just as valuable. If there’s anything I want to see in this cruel world, it’s the both of you happy and healthy together. You better name your gayest adopted son after me.   


To my parents, who throughout everything haven’t kicked me out or disowned me, despite giving you plenty of reasons to do so. To you I leave my accomplishments and pride, so you will forever have something to treasure and be proud of. Be proud of me.    


To my childhood friends, who taught me more about relationships and growth than any therapist could have. I thank you for teaching me everything I now know, whether it was how to loosen the neck of a shirt so it hung off your shoulders sexier or the horrors of periods or the fact that even as we grow and change, your roots never do and you can always return home. I owe you guys everything, as without you I wouldn’t be where I am today. To you I leave my memories, all the happiness and sunshine and innocence that comes with them.    


And finally, to anyone and everyone reading this, I thank you for being able to bring me here. Without you my movie would have been cut short, cancelled part way through production, to be forever known as a trashed project that originally held so much potential, but all hope was soon lost. To you I leave my movie, my story, in hopes that it’s passed down from generation to generation, alive in the memories of everyone. Please never let my memory fade.    


I believe in a lot of things. I believe in fairies and the paranormal and true love and conspiracy theories. But most of all, I believe in happy endings. Everyone gets a happy ending, despite how long the movie may be and how many spin offs and sequels there may be. Every story gets a happy ending.    


And I can say my ending has been quite happy.   


But with every ending comes a bright beginning.    


I believe in hope for the future, that everything will be just how it should be.   


With Love,

Byun Baekhyun    
  


* Chanyeol’s rubbing off on me. I haven’t even listened to the entirety of Heathers. I will admit though, I’ve watched multiple bootlegs of  _ Freeze Your Brain _ . JD is hot, despite being a psycho. And straight.    
** Woohyun not included. I love you more than anyone  _ excep _ t Woohyun.    
*** Quite literally. Jongdae and Chanyeol both have my nudes for  _ sure _ . I’m positive if you ask they’ll share. You could also probably Google them, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (38219 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 19/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (39107 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	20. XIX / Departure Day, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references; drug and addiction mentions; mild language

_-Day 59; Thursday, July 27th, 2017-_

Byun Baekhyun felt dizzy when Park Chanyeol told him his departure date had been moved forward.  
   

Nine days.  
   

They only had nine days together.  
   

Baekhyun spent those days with Chanyeol, doing whatever Yeol wanted to do and listening to whatever he had to say.  
   

Baekhyun was completely content just being with Chanyeol, listening to his steady heartbeat like a steady bass line.  
   

Despite living and breathing Park Chanyeol for a constant nine days, taking car rides and late night walks and having dinners with him, Baekhyun was barely there.  
   

His mind was somewhere else, and only the shell of a physical body remained with Chanyeol. Even though he was there physically with the one he loved so much it hurt, he was elsewhere mentally.  
   

He didn’t know exactly where. It wasn’t like in the movies where people reach enlightenment, spend days on the beach, or in fantasy wonderlands.   
   

Again, he had retreated to the small part of his head meant just for him, waiting it out, waiting until everything was right again and everyone fixed it for him.  
   

Just like the night he almost killed Byun Woohyun.   
   

On the afternoon of July 27th, as Chanyeol drove Baekhyun home for the last time, Chanyeol turned to face him before he could leave his car.  
   

“Baekkie.” he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Will you come tomorrow?”   
   

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, confused. He came every night, didn’t he? “What do you mean?”  
   

Chanyeol never once looked Baekhyun in the eye. He acted skittish, and fumbled for his hand, holding Baekhyun’s smaller hand in his large ones. “To the airport.” he elaborated. “See me off, kind of. Kyungsoo’s going to drop me off. Sehun, Kris and Junmyeon said they were going to try and say goodbye before my flight, too. Jongdae said he’d try and make his way over- he’s obviously seeing Minseok off. His flight leaves from a gate like, on the other side of the airport. Minseok’s flight leaves a little earlier than mine, though.  
   

“I get if you don’t want to come. It might be hard for you. I want you to come, though. I really want you there, Baekkie. But again, I get it if you don’t want to come or if you already planned on going with Jongdae and Minseok-“  
   

“We’ll see.” Baekhyun breathed, matching Chanyeol’s soft tone. Like his heavy heart, he dropped his gaze. “I might be busy. I have-“  
   

“I get it. Don’t worry.” Finally, Chanyeol made eye contact with him, tipping his chin up with the tip of his finger. He smiled at him, something so small yet so familiar and comforting. “I love you.”  
   

“I love you, too, Yeol.” Baekhyun replied, and Chanyeol leaned in, kissing him.  
   

It was like any other kiss, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel like his ‘I love you’ was automated and there was something missing from this kiss.  
   

After a moment, they pulled away, their gazes still lingering. Wordlessly, Baekhyun gathered up his things and exited the car, making his way up to his own home.  
   

Chanyeol watched all the while, and only pulled away when the front door shut tightly behind him.  


 

 **not minseok** : are you sure you’re gonna be ok?

 **not minseok** : are you going to the airport? 

 **not minseok** : I can meet you somewhere there after or I can swing by your house   
**not minseok** : I get my license back Saturday we can go somewhere or do something take our minds off it   
**not minseok** : beep beep  
**not minseok** : that’s the sound of my car comin to pick you up

 **not minseok** : baekkie?

 **not minseok** : Baekhyun answer me I want attention   
**not minseok** : Becky with the good hairrrrrrr   


 

 **zhxngyixingicorn** : have you done it yet?

 **baekthosebyuns** : no   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : tomorrow?   
**baekthosebyuns** : most likely   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : if you need anything txt me

 **zhxngyixingicorn** : you’ll be ok   


 

 **kim junmyeon.** : we’re here if you need anything baekhyun   
**galaxykris** : things we can give you tho like moral support and blankets no drugs   
**kim junmyeon.** : no drugs? damn there goes my plans 

 **galaxykris** : dammit myeonie we’ve been over this selling crack on the street is not a real job   
**kim junmyeon.** : it’s not crack it’s heroin jeez get it right

 **baekthosebyuns** _:_ first of all im not turning to drugs I’m not that desperate yet **baekthosebyuns** : second of all if I did want drugs it wouldn’t be crack or heroin it’d be like weed or smth and I’d get it from someone else not you two grandmas   
**baekthosebyuns** : and finally wth you two are fucked up   
**galaxykris** :  it’s because of his crack addiction    
**kim junmyeon.** : FOR THE LAST TIME ITS HEROIN NOT CRACK

 **galaxykris** : that’s just what the drugs want you to believe    
**baekthosebyuns** : I’m literally gonna block both of you and then launch myself into the sun   


 

Byun Baekhyun was not a liar. When he told Park Chanyeol he might not come because he might be busy, that was nothing but the truth. The 28th, aka Departure Day, was a Friday- Baekhyun not only went to see Woohyun on Friday’s, but his Wednesday therapy appointment had been pushed to Friday as well.   
   

Baekhyun wanted to be there for Chanyeol. Not only because it would be one of the last times he would be able to see him, but because Chanyeol needed him there. And Baekhyun had things he needed to do there.  


 

 **baekthosebyuns** : you drive, right?   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : yea why   
**baekthosebyuns** : can you take me to the airport tomorrow?   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : sure, we’ll try and to get there for around three so I’ll get you at like two thirty????? that should be more than enough time   
**baekthosebyuns** : it’s a date   


 

_-Day 60; Friday, July 28th 2017-_

“Let me out here.” Byun Baekhyun told his friend. Baekhyun was already unbuckled, and his hand gripped her car door handle. “You’ll wait for me?”   
   

Pulling to a stop outside the airport, Zhang Yixing nodded. “Don’t worry, Baekhyun.” he reassured, smiling. “Text me when you’re back. You’ll do great.”  
  

“Thanks.” Baekhyun muttered, uncertainty lacing his voice. He climbed out of the car, gathering up his things. Yixing yelled something as Baekhyun closed the car door, but it was indistinguishable to him- partially because it was a phrase in Chinese. He took it in stride nonetheless, knowing his new-found friend held nothing but encouragement for him.  
   

Baekhyun hurried into the airport, throwing himself into the busy crowd. Despite there being a mass of bodies, Baekhyun came searching for one and one only.   
   

It wasn’t very surprising that Baekhyun was easily able to spot him- Park Chanyeol was over six feet tall, and the the fact that his hair had recently been dyed a bright red again made him stick out even more.  
   

Chanyeol was ahead of Baekhyun, his back faced to him. Quickly, he began to push his way through the crowd in an attempt to reach him.  
   

“Chanyeol!” he yelled, still fighting his way through. Chanyeol unfortunately had terrible hearing- perhaps it was because of how tall he was.  
   

Baekhyun continued yelling out his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend’s name, calling attention from everyone except the one person he actually wanted.  
   

He felt his heart rate quicken and a pressing feeling, as if his chest was trying to envelop and fold in upon itself.  
   

It was then that the man turned around. Upon seeing him, Chanyeol’s face lit up, a familiar, warm, secure smile stretching across his face. Even from a distance, Baekhyun could see the dimple on his left cheek.  
   

Both men made their way towards each other, and Chanyeol quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, pulling them out of the way of the crowd.  
   

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes danced over him, taking him in and drinking him up as if he was in disbelief. “I thought you said you weren’t coming.”   
   

“I wasn’t.” Baekhyun said hurriedly. “But Yeol, listen. I have something I need to tell you.”  
   

Both of Chanyeol’s hands gripped Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol’s hands were much larger than Baekhyun’s- practically the size of his face. They were warm and strong, calloused from constant strumming, and could make anything he held look small.  
   

Baekhyun’s, however, were much smaller, borderline feminine- it was the source of Kim Jongdae’s ongoing joke that Baekhyun should be a hand model.  
   

Compassion and worry crossed Chanyeol’s face, and Baekhyun shook his hands away from his grip.  
   

“Is everything alright, Baekkie?” he asked. Sensing Baekhyun’s hesitation, Chanyeol reached out to lay a hand on his cheek, leaning in, but Baekhyun quickly stepped away. He had fallen for Park Chanyeol’s dimple, smile, eyes, hands, lips, mannerisms, laugh- everything that made him _him_ \- before, and he wasn’t going to let it get the best of him now. “Baek, hon.” Chanyeol continued. “Whatever it is, you gotta spit it out. I hate to rush you, but I do have a flight to catch.” he laughed nervously, trying his best to lighten the mood.   
   

“I can’t do this.” Baekhyun burst, stepping back despite not being in contact with anyone. He moved his gaze away from Chanyeol, holding his hand to his chest. “I know I told you it was fine, but it’s really not. It’s too much. I can’t do this. I’m sorry, Yeol, I really am, but this is what’s best for us and everyone else. I’m sorry. I love you, I really do, but I can’t do this to us. Maybe when you’re back we can try and sort this out, but right now I can’t.” Baekhyun finished with a shaky breath, pushing the swelling lump in his throat down.  
   

“You’re breaking up with me.” is all Chanyeol said in reply, and lamely at that. He started at him, again in shock and disbelief. “You lied to me.”  
   

“I did not!” Baekhyun exclaimed, his gaze snapping up and taking a step forward. “And don’t you dare put words in my mouth, Park Chanyeol! I said I was unsure. That I’d think about it. That’s what I said, and don’t try and twist it back around on me, not this time. I never once lied to you- to anyone! I know what I said- hell, everyone does! Just ask Jongdae, Yixing, Jun-“  
   

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Chanyeol interjected. Baekhyun cast his gaze away again. “I just...”  
   

“I know.” Baekhyun’s voice was calmer now, matching the flat yet understanding tone that Chanyeol possessed. “I get it. You’re angry and upset with me. I get that. I expected that, and you have every right to be. Go ahead. Cuss me out. Wish me dead-“  
   

“I would never wish you _dead_ , Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, exasperated. He reached forward again, laying a hand on his cheek. Baekhyun didn’t pull away this time. “I understand, alright? I shouldn’t have sprung this on you.”   
   

Baekhyun opened his mouth to interject, but Chanyeol quickly silenced him with a look. Chanyeol had this strange power over Baekhyun that made it easy for him to do things as such.  
   

“Look. I have to go now.” Chanyeol continued. “One last kiss before I go?” he flashed Baekhyun that signature smile, dimple and all, and Baekhyun found himself falling for all of him again, despite what he just did.  
   

Baekhyun nodded carefully. “Just one.” he said, laughing slightly. Chanyeol stooped over, kissing him quickly before pulling away. To Baekhyun, the kiss still felt so different from all the other times he kissed him. Something was missing, but Baekhyun couldn’t figure out what.  
   

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said solemnly. Chanyeol reached over and gripped the handle of his suitcase.  
   

“I’ll see you at Christmas, Baekkie.” Chanyeol replied, giving him one more head-over-heels smile before they both turned away, making their way to opposite ends of the airport.  
   

He didn’t know about Chanyeol, but Baekhyun never looked back, his heart now set on leaving the hell that was the airport and to the boy waiting for him outside.   
   

Again, that pressing, chest compressing, shaky feeling returned, worsening with the walls and crowd closing in around him.   
   

“Baekhyun.” a familiar voice broke through, releasing the walls.  
   

Turning towards the sound, Baekhyun laid his eyes on another boy, around his height. He was familiar, but Baekhyun didn’t know him as well as he knew Chanyeol or Jongdae.   
   

“Are you looking for Chanyeol?” Do Kyungsoo asked, his hand dangling behind him, caught in the grasp of a strange, tall, broad boy Baekhyun had never seen before.  
   

“It’s alright.” Baekhyun replied quickly before Kyungsoo could carry on. “I found him already. Thanks.”  
   

Again the walls closed in around him, and Baekhyun quickly turned away, rushing out of the airport before Kyungsoo or the mystery boy could say or so do anything further.  
   

When Baekhyun emerged outside from the airport, Yixing was there, car idling. Baekhyun quickly climbed into the car, sitting where he was before. Immediately, he felt more relaxed.  
   

“How did it go?” Yixing asked, moving the car and pulling out of the airport.  
   

“Surprisingly well.” Baekhyun related. “He took it well. He was very understanding.” he left out the details, sparing Yixing them.  
   

“That’s good.” Yixing smiled reassuringly. “Listen, I read this funny story while I was waiting for you.”   
   

Baekhyun didn’t mean to tune Yixing out, but it just kind of happened. He didn’t pay much attention to what the boy was saying, but more to the boy himself. He looked him over, taking him in in all his glory. His pink lips that formed a pout naturally, the way his hands gripped the steering wheel, how sharp his jaw was, and the way he spoke carefully, making sure his sentences were strung together properly and each word was pronounced properly to avoid accidentally swearing again.   
   

“Yixing?”  
   

“Hm?”  
   

“I didn’t know you had a dimple.”  
   

Yixing laughed, jabbing a finger into his cheek, yet still paying attention to the road. “This?”   
   

“Yes.”  
   

“I have one on my right cheek.”  
   

Baekhyun laughed. “Why don’t you come hang out at my place? I’ll try and make you dinner or something.”  
   

Again Yixing smiled, and Baekhyun noticed how bright his eyes were. “I would like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (39916 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 20/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (39663 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 19/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	21. XX / Finale, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ -Day 71; Monday, August 7th, 2017- _

Never had Park Chanyeol wanted to slingshot himself into the sun more than he did now.   


First day of school in a new country meant new surroundings, new language, new people, new everything. He had been spending the past eleven days getting situated and comfortable, getting over jet lag and culture shock.   


He had immediately settled into his new dorm room, and figured his roommate nice. Chanyeol couldn’t remember his name as he didn’t see him much, but remembered that his parents were Korean and he spoke a little Korean. Although his roommate’s Korean was awful, and the little phrases he could say weren’t of much use to Chanyeol, it still made him feel better.    


Despite being settled, he had still managed to get himself lost before class. By the time he figured out where he was and where he was supposed to be, he was late.   


And so there Park Chanyeol was, sliding into the first free seat he saw in class, fifteen minutes late and wanting to slingshot himself into the sun.   


He did his best to focus, figure out where they were in class. The teacher was a broad, thick, balding man. His sienna coloured button up stretched thin across him, the white buttons straining to keep clasped. His voice was deep, and he was talking about the early 10th century and religion.    


Chanyeol did his best to follow along, flipping through his textbook to the page number scrawled on the chalkboard. However, his race to catch up was quickly interrupted by the teacher clearing his throat.   


“Young man?” he demanded, and Chanyeol immediately felt all eyes on him.    


“Yes?” he replied meekly, slumping in his seat, wanting to make himself as small as possible.   


“What’s your name?” the question was simple, something Chanyeol recognized and had answered before. Yet he still felt like the teacher had just given him an impossible, daunting task.   


“Park Chanyeol.”   


The teacher glanced down at a paper placed on a podium in front of him, picking up a pencil and making a mark on it. “May I ask why you’re late?”   


“I got lost.” Chanyeol admitted, laughing slightly in an attempt to shrug it off. It seemed to work, as he got a few snickers from other students and the teacher took that as an acceptable answer.   


“What do you play?”   


“Pardon?”   


“What do you play? Like what instrument? This is a final year university music class- you have to play something.”   


“Oh.” Chanyeol said, laughing it off again. That was a tactic that always seemed to work for him. “I play piano-“ he made a motion with his fingers as if playing chords for emphasis. “guitar, drum-“   


“We’ll put you on guitar.” the teacher said, cutting him off. “Acoustic or electric?”   


“Pardon?” The teacher spoke quickly and his words blended together, making it difficult for Chanyeol to understand him at times.   


“Do you play acoustic or electric guitar? One you plug in or don’t?” Despite having to repeat himself many times, the teacher remained calm and understanding.   


“I play both.” Chanyeol said carefully.   


“What do you like better?”   


“Both.”   


The teacher laughed. “I’ll put you on acoustic, then.” he made another note on his paper, and then went back to talking about the Roman Catholic Church.   


“Psst.” An elbow drove its way into Chanyeol’s rib. He turned to face the girl who was seated beside him. “I’m Ashley. Nice to meetcha.”    


“Park Chanyeol.” he whispered, and she stuck a hand out to him, which he took gingerly and shook.   


“So, Park-“   


“Chanyeol.” he cut in. “My name is Chanyeol.” Family name before given name wasn’t something they did here- Park Chanyeol was a fucking idiot.   


“ _ Chanyeol _ .” Ashley corrected herself, dragging out the name. “You really get lost?”   


He nodded. “I ended up in a business class instead.”   


She snickered at that, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. The teacher now faced the board, his back turned to them so he didn’t notice. “You’re a funny one, Chanyeol Park.”

 

As Chanyeol made his way out after class, he felt Ashley brush against his side again. “So, Chanyeol Park.” she started. “You drink coffee?”   


He nodded. “Like a crazy person.”    


She laughed again, her laugh ringing throughout the hall. “You are funny, Chanyeol Park. There’s a good coffee place a little bit off campus. Ever been?” Chanyeol didn’t reply, just shook his head in denial. Ashley smiled. “When’s your next class?”   


“I have classes in Mondays and Thursdays.”    


“Whaddaya got on Thursday?”   


“ESL.”   


She groaned. “I’ve never taken ESL, but I’ve heard it’s quite boring. You’ll need coffee to survive.” Chanyeol laughed at that, following Ashley off down the street to the coffee place of wondrous claims.

  
  


_ -Day 207; Friday, December 22nd, 2017- _

“...And they’re roommates!” Do Kyungsoo exclaimed, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.    


“Oh my gosh.” Park Chanyeol replied lamely, really only half listening to Kyungsoo’s story.    


“Okay, I’m ready.” Kyungsoo said, patting his pockets and opening the door. “His dorm’s in the next building. Close enough to walk.”   


Despite it not quite being Christmas yet, students began to travel home for the holidays that day, but the majority went home over the weekend. Friday night was obviously party night.    


With Xi Luhan graduated, Oh Sehun took it upon himself to host the annual parties. It was a name hard to live up to, but at least they were consistent and not cancelled due to being a fucking idiot.   


Park Chanyeol had returned home a few days prior, and stopped in to visit his remaining friends for the holidays.   


And to see the one and only Byun Baekhyun.   


He was anxious to arrive, scared to be there, but looked forward to it nonetheless- he had done nothing but miss Baekhyun the entire time he was away and would continue to do so. He was prepared to get his Baekhyun back.   


“Are you even listening to me?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling on Chanyeol’s sleeve.   


“Y-yeah. Sorry.” Chanyeol muttered, shaking his head and freeing himself of his thoughts.   


“What was I saying then?”   


_ Shit _ . “S-something about roommates?” Chanyeol guessed. This caused Kyungsoo to sigh and shake his head. Obviously not the right answer.   


“I was saying, Jongin said he’ll meet us there.” Kyungsoo continued. “I really want you to meet him. I know I’ve only talked about him a little bit-“   


“A little?” Chanyeol interjected, eyebrows raised. The only texts Chanyeol had gotten from Kyungsoo the entire time he’d been gone were about this Kim Jongin (mostly about his laugh and his eyes). Not even a ‘miss you’ or ‘how’s the weather? Turned into an ice cube yet?’.   


“Okay, maybe a lot.” Kyungsoo corrected, pursing his lips to hide a smile. “But I can’t help it; he has really pretty eyes, Chanyeol. The way I tell you and how they look in pictures don’t do them justice.”   


Tell him about it, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol knows what  _ that _ feels like.   


Kyungsoo and Chanyeol could hear the steady, rhythmic beat of the music the moment they stepped foot into Oh Sehun’s dorm building. Even if they didn’t know his dorm number, it wouldn’t have taken them long to find it.   


“Chanyeol’s back!” a voice yelled as soon as the two men opened the door, and Chanyeol didn’t even get a chance to survey the dorm before a familiar pair of arms were wrapped around him, blocking his vision.   


“Dude, you’re gonna suffocate him.” Oh Sehun wrenched him away and out of Huang Zitao’s grip.   


“Sorry.” Tao muttered, pressing a drink into his hands and slapping him on the back. “It’s just that it’s been like, forever since I last saw you.”   


Chanyeol laughed, happy to see his friends again and happy that they were happy to see him. “I’ll take what I can get.”   


Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were quickly showed where to ditch their jackets and where drinks were before they pushed further into the room, getting squished together.    


Kyungsoo stood on tiptoe, holding onto Chanyeol’s arm for balance as he craned his neck, trying to peer over the crowd.   


“Looking for him?” Chanyeol asked, and Kyungsoo nodded.   


“He shouldn’t be too hard to find. He’s about as tall as you- a little shorter, but not much- but his hair’s a natural brown right now so he blends in with everyone. Unlike you, and your Smurf-looking ass.” Kyungsoo flattened his feet out, reaching up and tugging on a lock of Chanyeol’s hair.   


“Hey!” he cried, slapping Kyungsoo on the arm as Sehun shouted over everyone, trying to be heard.   


“How’s Canadia?” he asked.   


“Good, really good!” Chanyeol shouted back, leaning in so it was easier to hear. “Really cold right now but still really good!”   


“Have you met Justin Trudeau?”   


“Ridden a polar bear?” Tao added.   


Chanyeol shook his head. “No, I’ve only seen Trudeau on TV.”   


“Was he at least shirtless?” Tao prodded.   


“That’s what I asked him!” Kyungsoo chimed in. “Loser says he wasn’t.”   


“What’s the point in even going to Canada, then?” Sehun asked, and Chanyeol shrugged.   


“Where’s everyone else?” Chanyeol asked.   


“What, I’m not enough for you?” Tao demanded, feigning offense.   


“Yeah, you’re a pretty lousy welcome gift.”   


Tao kicked his shins as Sehun gestured over to the far right corner. “Jongdae, Jongin, Junmyeon, Jimin, Jungkook, and Jooeun are over there.” Chanyeol only knew about two of those people, about four in all being familiar names.   


“Who?” Chanyeol asked, but was quickly dragged off by Kyungsoo before any could answer him (if they even heard him).   


“Nini!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, approaching the group. “This is Chanyeol!”   


“The famous Chanyeol I’ve heard all about?” the boy asked. Kyungsoo was right- he was about his height, quite broad, brown hair. And as much as Chanyeol hated to admit it, he did have really pretty eyes.   


“The one and only.” Chanyeol said playfully. “And you must be the Jongin he’s always mentioning.”   


“You talk about me?” Jongin asked, looking over to Kyungsoo.   


“A little bit.” he answered, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.   


“That’s an understatement.”   


Jongin said something, something both he and Kyungsoo found funny, but Chanyeol couldn’t hear as he stumbled back a few steps due to the force flying into his chest.   


“Oh my Hermes! Chanyeol I’ve missed you so much!” a wild Kim Jongdae appeared in Chanyeol’s line of vision, and Jongdae quickly had both hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks, pulling him down and kissing his cheek. “That’s a no homo kiss!” Chanyeol could practically taste the alcohol dripping off of Jongdae’s breath.   


Kyungsoo reached over, pulling Chanyeol down as soon as Jongdae released him. “Don’t mention Minseok.” he hissed. “He’s still kinda sensitive about it, and he’s piss drunk so that’s asking for it.” Chanyeol nodded, straightening himself up. “Oh! And these are our new friends!” Kyungsoo added, gesturing to the three new bodies. “Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, and Lee Jooeun.”   


“I’ve been replaced.” Chanyeol jokingly said.   


“Oh hon, you were replaced a  _ long _ time ago.” Tao told him.   


“We really only kept you around because you were fucking Baekkie!” Jongdae yelled, earning himself pointed glances from everyone.   


“Is he here?” Chanyeol asked, his face falling from joy to desperation.   


“Has anyone seen Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to change the subject while he still could, but Jongdae pointed over his head anyways.   


Chanyeol turned to where Jongdae pointed, and there was Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing, lips locked as if it was their last day on earth.   


“He’s over there sucking faces with Zhang Yixing!” Jongdae yelled, right as the song slowed to a stop, switching over in the momentary silence that pursued.   


Obviously having heard him, Baekhyun and Yixing ripped apart, looking over in their direction. Before Chanyeol could register their reactions, Baekhyun had pushed away and made a beeline for the door. Chanyeol quickly followed while Kyungsoo chewed Jongdae out.   


“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled, elbowing his way through, trying to reach him.   


“Chanyeol!” a voice yelled after him. Still surging forward, Chanyeol turned to see Sehun making his way towards him. “Get back here!” he hissed.   


“You’re not my mom!” Chanyeol yelled back, breaking free and making his way out the door and running down the hall after Baekhyun, who walked quickly away from him. “Baekhyun!”   


“Don’t talk to me, Park.” he snapped, reaching up to move hair out of his face. He kept walking, head down, not looking or stopping for Chanyeol. “Don’t touch me, don’t look at me. Leave me alone.”   


“Baekhyun, please.” Chanyeol pleaded, catching up to him and grabbing his wrist, spinning him around to face him. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, his pretty pink lips parted delicately in surprise. Chanyeol’s mouth upturned into a smile, happy to see his Baekhyun. “Merry Christmas.” he whispered.   


“Fuck off, Park!” Baekhyun yelled, shaking his grip. His face turned stern and he turned on his heel, leaving Chanyeol behind again.   


“Baekkie, please!” Chanyeol pleaded again, this time not running after him. “I just want to say hello. You’re kinda the reason I came all the way back here, anyways.”   


Baekhyun stopped, taking a moment before turning around. He opened his eyes, looking over at Chanyeol. “Really?”    


Chanyeol nodded. “I said I’d see you at Christmas, didn’t I?”   


Baekhyun took a moment to respond. “How’s Canada?” he said softly, dropping his gaze.   


“Cold.”   


“Seen Justin Trudeau shirtless yet?”   


“No, unfortunately. You’re like, the fifth person to ask me that.”   


“Shame.” Baekhyun muttered. “Chanyeol, listen.” he continued cautiously. “I’ve moved on.”    


“I know.” Chanyeol said. It was a little hard not to.    


Baekhyun didn’t say anything back for a moment. “You’re okay with that?” Chanyeol nodded. “You’re not gonna ask me for another kiss, are you?”   


“As much as I want one, no.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you later, Yeol.” Baekhyun pushed past Chanyeol and passing Sehun who tried to be inconspicuous around the corner, heading back into the party.   


“What the hell? Are you okay?” Sehun demanded, stepping out into the open and approaching Chanyeol.   


“I’m alright, Sehun.” Chanyeol told him, grinning. “I’m alright.”

  
  


_ -Day 393; Saturday, June 23rd 2018- _

“If I’m being honest, I didn’t think  _ he’d _ be the first of us to get  _ married _ .”    


“Especially under these circumstances.” Byun Baekhyun answered, meeting Zhang Yixing in front of their car, taking his hand. “I had my bets on Min and DaeDae for sure. I owe Soo money.”   


“I kinda feel bad for him, really.” Yixing frowned. “It’s so soon since...y’know.”   


Baekhyun walked a few steps ahead of Yixing, their hands still clasped tightly together. Their hands felt so natural together. “It’s been almost a year, babe.”   


“Yeah, but...” Yixing laughed, shrugging. “You can tell he’s still not over him.”   


“Is anyone really?”   


“Luhan.”   


Baekhyun snorted. “Is he coming back? He and Myeon have always been pretty close.”   


“I think so. Lu was invited, at least.”   
  


 

For the most part, the ceremony went off without a hitch. The only problems Baekhyun could find was Kim Junmyeon’s reaction to seeing Seo Juhyun for the first time at the end of the aisle, a reaction Baekhyun could see through easily- a rehearsed, fake, forced reaction. There was also the fact that both Junmyeon and Juhyun hesitated before saying ‘I do’, a hesitation that seemed to last forever to him. A hesitation most people overlooked as a draw of breath before speaking.   


Baekhyun and Yixing clung to their group of friends during the reception. None of them were in the wedding party, except Kim Jongdae and Oh Sehun. Sehun was Junmyeon’s best man, and Jongdae was MC, mainly because he was the only person loud enough to be heard all throughout the reception and the only one of Junmyeon’s friends Seohyun actually liked..   


The wedding party was mainly stuffed with Seohyun’s friends and family, only three of the four groomsmen being Junmyeon’s actual “picks”.    


They really only saw Junmyeon a few, brief times that night, as he was off doing what his and Juhyun’s families wanted the majority of the night.    


“I know this is supposed to be a happy day, but I can’t help but feel that this is more saddening than happy. Sorry, Myeon.” Sehun said one of the times they talked to Junmyeon, reaching out and placing his hand on Junmyeon’s arm.   


Junmyeon sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I get it- I feel the same. I know I should be happy. Weddings traditionally are. But I can’t help but feel a little sad. At the same time, though, I have to count my blessings- I actually like and get along with Juhyun. Her family’s not terrible.”   


“It’s okay to feel sad, Myeon.” Park Chanyeol chimed in, wrapping an arm around a melancholic Junmyeon. “This isn’t exactly something you wanted.”   


Baekhyun felt a little unnerved at Chanyeol’s presence- he hadn’t talked or been around Chanyeol much since he left for Canada. He tried his best to get along with him. Yixing did, after all, and Baekhyun took quite a liking to this Ashley Choi girl he had brought back with him. It’s not that Baekhyun hadn’t moved on from Chanyeol, but just that there was still that underlying attachment Baekhyun couldn’t seem to cut.   


“It’s my only option, though.” Junmyeon pointed out.   


“What’s wrong with my idea?” Jongdae barked.    


“Running off to Mexico, changing your name to Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez, and becoming a banana farmer isn’t exactly a viable option.” Chanyeol argued.   


“Besides, Esteban is a hotel manager.” Minseok cut in before Jongdae could complain further.   


“ _ Assistant night _ manager.” Ashley corrected. “And he’s from Peru.”    


“That’s besides the point!” Jongdae cried, and before anyone could debate further Junmyeon was tugged off for more photos and greetings.   


“He looks so tense.” Xi Luhan frowned, looking at Junmyeon stand beside Seohyun.    


“Like a doll.” Huang Zitao added, who had been surprisingly quiet the majority of the night.   


“Am I the only one who still doesn’t know who Inigo Montoya is?” Sehun asked.   


“That’s  _ The Princess Bride _ you idiot!” Ashley shouted as Chanyeol elbowed Sehun, knocking him into Do Kyungsoo who hit him back in the arm.   


Baekhyun laughed, his hand still wrapped tightly in Yixing’s. Just like it was supposed to be.

Everything was just like it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (43184 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 21/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> Previous Chapter:[ **Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (41133 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 20/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."


	22. UPDATE: Coffee, A UAU Companion

Readers!! As some of you may know I've now posted a companion novel to the UAU, Coffee! You can find the first chapter here. I'd also highly suggest reading The Long Game and Purple first as you'll need to know what happens in those to fully understand this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!! Thank you all~


	23. UPDATE: Yuanfen, The Complete UAU Guide

Hello lovelies~ As some of you may know, I've started uploading "Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]"! "Yuanfen" is a complete collection of all of the UAU works in reading order! It includes "Liar", "The Long Game", "Purple", and "Coffee", as well as bonus content and chapters! I'm sure you'll all enjoy, so go check it out!!

You can find "Yuanfen" here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929252"><strong>Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]</strong></a> (114593 words) by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo"><strong>dieukyungsoo</strong></a><br />Chapters: 55/101<br />Fandom: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO">EXO</a><br />Rating: Teen And Up Audiences<br />Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con<br />Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin<br />Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Shin Hyejeong, Kim Kibum | Key, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Lee Taemin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Choi Sooyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Jooeun<br />Additional Tags: dieukyungsoo, uau, Purple, Liar, Coffee, thelonggame, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Mild Language, Car Accidents<br />Series: Part 5 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388">EXO UAU</a><br />Summary: <p>Byun Baekhyun isn't a liar. Park Chanyeol is indescribable. Kim Jongdae was hesitant. Kim Minseok said leave it up to fate. Kim Junmyeon helps his friend over the summer. Perhaps it's not Kris Wu who's being helped. Do Kyungsoo works at a small café. Kim Jongin wants some alcohol. Oh Sehun? He's just trying to make it to graduation.</p>  
<p>-</p>  
<p>Yuanfen, the Complete UAU Guide, compiles all four UAU books - Liar, The Long Game, Purple, and the companion novel, Coffee, in order for your reading pleasure! Yuanfen also includes bonus content and chapters, such as a bonus epilogue and chapters, deleted scenes, and more!</p>

 


End file.
